Summoning Death
by Elf
Summary: Seto Kaiba, seeking Vengeance, finds a spell to summon Death. Except Death isn't what he expected.
1. Call of the Haunted

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by its creator, Kabuki Takahashi and it's respective anime companies. I'm borrowing the characters and ideas for a nonprofit fan fiction written solely for the enjoyment of myself, and hopefully others.

All rights and privileges to Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

Author's Notes: To fully understand this fan fic, which is part of a much larger arc, I highly suggest that you read Animom's "KP Duty" and the follow up "Coming Clean". This story, which I am blessed that she allowed me to play in her richly written AU arc about what really happened when Seto Kaiba lost his soul to Pegasus. This is a story about recovery and coming to terms with oneself after the unthinkable happens.

Again, I cannot stress how good these stories are and I am unable to find the words to fully convey my feelings on this subject.

* * *

**Summoning Death**

* * *

Prologue: Call of the Haunted

_By: Elf_

The computer hummed softly in the background. The screen cast a pale blue light on it's creator in the room's semi-darkness. Stacks of various books were piled up beside the computer, thumbed through and discarded quickly.

_What's wrong, Kaiba-Boy, can't concentrate? Bad dreams keeping you up at night, sweetie? Slipping into your pretend worlds again?_

A paper back book went flying across the room followed by an angry snarl.

_Aww, Kaiba's such a fierce little boy, throwing books and growling. How cute. Helpless little Seto Kaiba._

Kaiba rubbed the bridge of his nose with a groan. He wanted to silence the voice inside of his head. He wanted to stop it, to crush it, to kill it, to destroy it.

Pegasus.

Kaiba glowered up at the blank screen.

Pegasus.

The reason for his nightmares, his torment.

He felt a chill as he remembered what Kurosuke had revealed what had happened to him while soul less. And it had been haunting him ever since.

All because of Pegasus.

He could of taken all five of those henchmen, easily even. He could of disarmed them, broke limbs and rendered them helpless. Instead, he was the one rendered helpless for their perverse enjoyment.

Anger boiled up, hot and fierce within him.

Pegasus and that damned Millennium Eye. None of this should of happened. None of it at all. It was because of that Eye, magic, that this happened.

_Why I can't sleep at night._

Magic was why he was turned against himself, a shell of the former, formidable Seto Kaiba. It was why the Big Five had been able to get the best of him in the VR game. All because of a stupid magical item.

Well, two could certainly play at that game.

******

"Query: search, spells for Vengeance," Kaiba stated as he sat down in front of his AI's console.

His AI replied in its brisk, female voice, "Magic spells? Working on the VR game again, Seto?"

"No, this is something much more important," Kaiba replied thoughtfully as the computer screen roared to life in a blast of color.

The AI replied, "Search commencing. Anything specific?"

"Utter degradation," Kaiba answered darkly as he rested his chin on his intertwined fingers as the screen flashed before his eyes.

Various spells and incantations flew across the screen. Kaiba browsed through them as the AI continued its search. He began to strum his fingers on the console as he saw connections between certain religions and their magic.

The AI said, "Note of caution, Seto, each Wiccan based practice warns of consequences three times the effect of the spell cast. You don't want to run around with a second head."

No, it's bad enough that I have a Beast and a Witty Phantom to keep me company, Kaiba thought dryly as he continued to scroll through the pages of spells that the computer kept finding.

He commanded, "Refine query: eliminate Wiccan rituals and spells. Continue the search limiting to Druid, Tao, Shinto, Romany, Greek, and Roman based rituals continuing on first query."

He leaned closer into the screen with a sigh. Most of the spells involved things like boils on the penis and other childlike tools of vengeance. There were many binding spells, but that just rendered someone from doing harm. Which would do him no good because the harm had already been rendered. He wanted Vengeance, but the search was infuriating.

He wanted to make those bastards know that he wasn't helpless. That he wasn't just some toy for them to pass around for their entertainment. He needed to feel that he had power.

"How severe do you want the punishment? The Boils of Binding Torment spell sounds interesting enough," the AI commented dryly as spells flashed past the screen.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the screen.

The Witty Phantom snickered, _Looks like Kaiba can't even cast a spell either. You should just give up now. It's over, honey, admit it and let me laugh at you while you try to move on in your pathetic life._

There were a lot of Banishment Spells as well. He could send a person to the Faerie Realms according to some of the Germanic based spells he was reading. He could trap a person between planes of existence, leaving them as an phantasm wandering desperately and never being able to touch or feel again, just existing as a waif.

That wasn't enough though. They could escape that or someone could let them out. Besides, that was too much like what Pegasus did with his soul.

He did have limits he reasoned with a dark chuckle.

_Yes, you are the humane one, aren't you Kaiba? Why don't you play with Yugi again? Oh, wait, what's the use when he can beat you too? _The Phantom scoffed at him, causing him to sneer.

Kaiba clenched his fists as he stated, "Add necromancy and voodoo to search query."

An idea dawned on him as the AI started bringing up things on necromancy and voodoo.

Voodoo, it seemed, raised spirits while necromancy controlled the dead. He said, "Suspend and save initial query."

"Done."

Kaiba leaned closer to the screen as he stated, "New query: search necromancy, potential users and proof that it works."

The computer retorted, "You're bringing me a challenge this time, aren't you Seto?"

"I know you can do it," Kaiba replied with a nod. After all, he had created this AI.

"Well, in St. Louis, Missouri it was reported that one cemetery had all of it's graves disturbed. And get this, Seto, eyewitnesses swore that they saw hands scraping up from the earth. Police reports state that certain paraphernalia was found on site, as well as a circle drawn in what DNA test surmised as goat blood with a dead goat less than fifteen feet away from the most disturbed graves," the AI answered briskly.

Kaiba asked, "Anything else?"

"Louisville, Kentucky, two miles away from Riverfield Cemetery a man was found mauled to death by what the local ME claimed to be human teeth. Leeds, England, Joyce Evens was walking through a cemetery before disappearing mysteriously, leaving only scraps of her clothing, shoes, and watch behind. I could go into New Orleans and the voodoo connections if you want," the AI offered, pride seeping from it's artificial voice.

Kaiba leaned back and answered, "No." Animating the dead to do their deeds. Not directly interfering but having control over something that does.

"Resume initial query. Restrict to Summoning Spells. Faeries, spirits, creatures, exclude demonic entities," Kaiba directed as the screen continued to flash at a rapid rate.

The AI chirped, "Oh, this one sounds interesting. Here, take a look at it."

Kaiba's eyes widened as he read the title: Incantation for the Summoning of Death: How to Enlist Death to Aid You.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair. Excitement filled his veins as he planned and paced. He said, "Save an encrypted copy of this under the file name Shinigami. Use the pass word to insure that only I'm the only person who lays eyes on this." He walked back to the screen and continued, "Place orders for the supplies under the usual accounts."

"Express shipping?" the AI inquired.

Kaiba nodded and answered, "Of course."

Kaiba smiled for the first time in weeks as his plan fell into order. Impulsively, he leaned over and happily gave the screen a quick kiss. He jumped back as the screen tingled his lips, surprised at his own actions.

The AI castigated, "You just smeared my monitor. I advise that you don't do that again."

Kaiba cracked his knuckles with a sharp smile.

******

He had chosen his Dueling Arena to perform the ritual. He had even sent Mokuba to visit Yugi Moto and sent the workers home for the day. He had made sure that he was alone and in a place where he felt safe.

And powerful.

Kaiba carefully sat down thirteen black candles in a circle on the arena field. He lit the candles and proceeded by sprinkling powdered nightshade over the candles. Finally, he walked up to his Dueling Platform and held up one single crow's feather.

He looked down at the printout in front of him and chanted, "By the powers of Blood and Bone, by my will alone . . ."

The flourescent lights began to flicker around him as he used a Zippo to scorch the edges of the feather. The bitter smell filled his nostrils as he waved the smoking feather. He also noticed that the candle flames were waving wildly in unison with the burning feather as the lights continued to flicker.

He shouted, "I call upon Death! I call upon Death to wreak Vengeance on those who have wronged me and mine! Death, hear my call! Death I summon you here and NOW!"

The air rank of ozone as he tossed the feather into the circle. The flames rose high before quickly snuffing out. There was a loud cackle as the lights suddenly blew out.

A few moments later, the back up generator kicked on, flooding the room in a pale glow. As soon as Kaiba's eyes adjusted from the pure darkness to the light, he looked into the circle. Then he smiled.

He had done it.

The pain would be erased. He wouldn't be afraid anymore. He could cleanse himself of this stain.

Kaiba blinked in surprise as he looked at the figure crouching in the circle, wondering if this wasn't some hallucination brought upon all the nightmares he had been having. The figure was encased purely in shadows, as if they belonged there. Kaiba couldn't get much of an impression, just darkness and a human shape.

A pair of glowing eyes turned towards him as the shadows dissipated around the figure.

Kaiba blinked. He really didn't know what to expect when he had summoned Death. However, he knew it wasn't the beautiful specter before him.

Violet eyes dominated a lively, heart-shaped gamine face. A wide mouth curved up in a playful, almost teasing grin that seemed like he was listening to something that only he could understand. He was a bit taller than average height and broad shouldered. Kaiba watched as he tilted his head thoughtfully, letting a long, chestnut braid trail down his body like a lover's caress and he couldn't help to notice that the lean figure was dressed entirely in black leather. He seemed entirely at home in his own skin.

Something that Kaiba envied him for.

He asked, "Shinigami?" The God of Death. He reasoned that he might as well show him some respect if he was going to him ask to reap Vengeance for him.

The braided teen grinned up at him and asked in a jovial yet bored voice, "So, why did you Summon me here?" Then, surprisingly, he winked.

Kaiba blinked, taken back as the boy strode over to him. Leaping, he grabbed the steel bars of the platform and pulled himself up to look at Kaiba. Kaiba noticed the muscles flexing in his arms as he did and the ease he held himself there.

Collecting himself, he growled, "Vengeance."

The violet eyes rolled as the boy groaned. "Vengeance. Always vengeance. I can do vengeance. I'm really good at it, but it gets fucking repetitive," the boy retorted as he looked up at Kaiba defiantly. He then swung himself to climb up onto the platform.

Kaiba blinked as he was standing face to face with the impish youth, who was looking at him with those uncanny eyes. I want to rid myself of these demons. I will rid myself of these demons.

Death reached out as if he had sensed that something was wrong. His hand gently touched Kaiba's shoulder as he looked up at him with wide violet eyes. Kaiba jumped at the instant contact, both ashamed and afraid.

That's right, jump away from him, the Phantom snickered.

The boy peered up at him and asked, "What's your name?"

Kaiba couldn't help but notice that the tip of the boy's head reached just above his chin. He confessed, "Seto Kaiba. You weren't exactly what I expected. Of Death."

"Don't tell me you were expecting some cute Goth chick. I'm a Death, one of many. I'm kinda a messenger really for Death, ya know. I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie. I'm Duo Maxwell," he said with a tiny bow and a teasing grin.

This guy's really full of himself, Kaiba thought as folded his arms and asked, "Can you do what I want?"

"Vengeance . . . Actually, I don't think that's what you need," Duo mused in his loud voice.

Kaiba snapped, "It's a yes or no question. Can you?"

"Hey, I'm not some weapon for you to use. I'm a person too. I've got Free Will and stuff. Just because I've got a higher death toll than Attila the Hun doesn't mean anything," Duo retorted sarcastically.

Kaiba glared and stated, "If you won't help me, then go."

"Oh, you need help alright, but not what you think," Duo taunted as Kaiba began to walk down the platform.

Kaiba spun back around to face the grinning boy and glared. He managed between clinched teeth, "Go. Now."

"Oh no, you're not rid of me that easily. You Summoned me, you've got to put up with me," Duo retorted happily, grinning manically as he followed Kaiba out of the arena.

Kaiba growled, "Wonderful." Now, on top of everything else he had to deal with, he had to deal with this Braided Baka.

* * *

To Be Continued . . .

Initially, the idea to this story, the seed if you will, came from watching Joey and Seto having one of their little "conflicts" and I thought, Now, what would happen if Kaiba met someone with a personality like Joey's but who was as smart or almost as smart as he was?

Of course, Duo Maxwell came first to mind. And not just because I'm a Duo Fan Girl, but because Duo's use to being in odd situations.

Originally, the first idea that I had for a crossover was much like my other crossovers. Characters from A, B, and C shows join together to fight this wicked evil. There's some laughs, some good fights, and Everyone Lives Happily Ever After.

Even though that's fun to write, it gets fucking repetitive.

So, I read Animom's "KP Duty" and an idea bloomed. Along with reading a bunch of badly written Jonouchi x Kaiba fics, I thought I might try my hand at the shonen ai genre. But with a crossover couple because . . . well, you have to admit that they'd be cute together. And I wanted to stretch my pallet as an author. Sure, I can write crossovers, action, and vampires, but what about shonen ai?

And one night I wrote the "teaser" with Kaiba summoning Death, aka Duo Maxwell with the seed in my head that maybe Duo's also helping Kaiba overcome what Pegasus did to him. (You have to admit, all of those Kaiba-boys were a little freaky, even if he was head over heels for his lost love. Maybe it was the Eye screwing with him.)

Animom read the teaser, cuz she's just cool like that, and realized how powerful her Tememos AU was. First story of that arch was "KP Duty", "Coming Clean" is the story that my little crossover takes place in. So, she had the great idea to tie our stories together.

So, go read "KP Duty" and "Coming Clean" so you can truly understand how great this arch really is. Plus it'll make more sense.

Now, feed the author and review! Or I'll sick Duo on you.


	2. Chapter One: A Resourceful Shinigami Or ...

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by its creator, Kabuki Takahashi and it's respective anime companies. I'm borrowing the characters and ideas for a nonprofit fan fiction written solely for the enjoyment of myself, and hopefully others.

All rights and privileges to Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

Author's Notes: To fully understand this fan fic, which is part of a much larger arc, I highly suggest that you read Animom's "KP Duty" and the first two chapters of the follow up "Coming Clean". This story, which I am blessed that she allowed me to play in her richly written AU arc about what really happened when Seto Kaiba lost his soul to Pegasus. This is a story about recovery and coming to terms with oneself after the unthinkable happens.

Again, I cannot stress how good these stories are and I am unable to find the words to fully convey my feelings on this subject.

* * *

**Summoning Death**

**Chapter One: A Resourceful Shinigami Or Duo Gets Around**

**By: Elf**

* * *

Duo Maxwell was very well acquainted with illusions. It was part of being a Death. One got used to them and it became pretty easy to spot one at twenty paces.

Seto Kaiba was a master illusionist. In fact, he was so damned good that he appeared to be calm, cool, arrogant, and collected.

Duo knew better.

He could sense that the poor boy was in turmoil from the way he answered, "Vengeance" and, the final nail in the coffin, the way Seto had jumped when Duo laid a hand on his shoulder. Most people didn't jump when you touched them. Not like that anyway. They might give you a Death Glare and shove you away, ignore the fact that you exist, or playfully cuddle closer to you.

Then there was the fact that Seto Kaiba was very much like one Heero Yuy.

There was the obvious physical resemblance of the fathomless dark blue eyes, dark brown hair, and sharp, almost delicate features. Hell, their voices even sounded enough alike to make Duo do a double take. Except Heero wasn't as tall or disturbed.

Duo sighed as he continued to follow Seto. He was lucky that he didn't have to jog to keep up with each stride of those long legs, but he had a feeling that he was going to need a compass to get out of this place. Or, better yet, a GPS.

The mansion was huge and reeked of money. Normally, if the money had been inherited, Duo would of gave a spoiled rich brat the One Finger Salute and went back to his dimension. However, Duo got the distinct impression that Seto Kaiba had payed for his fortune in blood.

Still, that didn't make Duo feel any better about being surrounded by so much wealth.

So, he turned his attention to the tall brunet ahead of him. Handsome, strong, defiantly intelligent and hurting. Duo also noticed the way that the ends of his hair brushed against his neck as he walked. The quick, measured stride and the grace that Seto carried himself with. He also had a nice ass if Duo said so himself.

Seto turned to face him, his arms folded defensively across his chest. Duo noticed that his dark brown hair fell into those keen eyes. He found himself itching to brush it away from Seto's face, as he once had with Heero.

Seto said, "Since I can't get rid of you and you are my responsibility, you can stay here at the manor. If you need anything, the help is always on call and the guest rooms are down the main hall on the right."

"I think I can take care of myself," Duo replied with a mocking grin and crossing his arms over his chest in imitation of Seto. He saw the frustration flash through the blue eyes and almost smiled. Instead, he leaned against one of the many pillars and watched the other teen.

Seto frowned as he stated, "Whatever. Just don't get in anyone's way."

"Aww, what's the fun in that?" Duo retorted as Seto began to walk up the main set of stairs, leaving Duo alone.

Duo pushed his bangs out of his eyes and whispered, "You could use a little fun, Seto, that's for damned sure."

Resolving himself, he went to go find the guest quarters with a grin.

******

Duo looked up at the vast ceiling above him. The bed underneath him was soft and comfortable. He figured that the comforter was probably stuffed with goose down as well as the pillows.

He shifted uncomfortably none the less.

The place was too fancy. It was also a symbol. A symbol of something that Duo couldn't grasp.

Or rather, didn't want to grasp.

Money did not bring happiness.

Power did not bring happiness.

It brought upon things like anger and a sense of foreboding that someone would take everything from you. Duo sighed as he looked up at the ceiling again. Seto Kaiba was probably worse off than Quatre Winner. Except he didn't blame everything on himself like little Quatre did.

Thank God.

Duo knew that he couldn't handle an anti-social worry wort with a guilt complex. Now, an anti-social victim was something else. Despite Seto's illusions, he had the look of a victim to him.

The way he had jumped away from Duo's hand had been proof enough of that.

Duo sighed as he rolled onto his stomach, clutching the pillow tightly. He needed to find out what had happened to Seto. He knew that normal people didn't cry for Vengeance like Seto had.

So, what happened? How can I help him? He needs help, that's damned obvious, but how do I help him?

That's easy, I have to figure this boy out so I can. To do that I have to do a little digging.

Duo grinned as he managed to find a comfortable notch in the over-stuffed mattress. But, he's gotta trust me first. To do that, he's gotta get to know me.

******

Duo heard the door open to the room. Automatically, without moving, he looked over to the French window, deciding that running out into the court yard would be the best route of escape. He hadn't been armed when suddenly summoned here, but he could throw a pillow for enough of a diversion to abscond.

He lowered his eyes, peering through his hair, and looked back over to see the blue clad figure standing in the doorway. At closer inspection, Duo recognized the tall, slender form to be Seto. Relaxing his body enough to appear that he was still asleep, Duo rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes, preparing to go back to sleep.

It's too early to think, Duo thought drowsily as he curled his hand over his bare chest, having removed his shirt the night before.

After a few moments, he could still hear soft breathing in the room that wasn't his own. Opening his eyes slightly, making sure to keep them covered by his bangs, he saw Seto standing silhouetted in the pale pink light. He couldn't see the expression on Seto's face, but his body seemed tense and ill at ease.

Keeping relaxed, he waited.

Seto moved a few more steps closer to the bed, watching him. Duo saw the long fingered hand hover towards him. He wondered if Seto was going to go directly for his hair or the tiny scar on his nose, like Heero use to do.

Seto drew back suddenly and shoved his hand into his pocket. Duo closed his eyes as he heard Seto exit the room and shut the door behind him. Confused, Duo drifted back asleep.

After all, it was too damned early to think.

******

Sunlight filtered through the French window, finally drawing Duo out of his sleep. He yawned as he sat up, looking out the window to see the sun high into the sky. He stretched and reached for his shirt, realizing that he was going to need some clothing.

Ha, I can convince Seto to take me shopping. Unless he wants me to run around naked, the living embodiment of Death thought as he found a brush on the night stand. He grinned as he unbraided his hair, combed it out, and braided it again.

Maybe Seto needed a good fling to get whatever it was out of his system. Or maybe he just needed a friend to be there for him. Or maybe someone who wouldn't judge him on previous actions. Or maybe a combination of all of the above.

Still, Duo thought it was a little odd that Seto had come into his room this morning. He hadn't said anything, but he had stood there long enough for Duo to sense him. He could sense his warmth and the turmoil he carried with him. It was so strong that Duo hadn't gone back to sleep until the other teen left.

Seto had been watching him.

Not leering, because one could feel the difference between watching and leering. The impression that Duo had gotten was that Seto was looking at him with a sort of fascination and the desire to see if he was real.

And Relena said I didn't have any depth, Duo thought viciously as he opened the French window.

He breathed in the fresh air from the courtyard as the sun filtered through the trees. He looked around the massive grounds and took note of the helicopter pad and the huge garage. He made note to explore there as well as the house.

"Well, let's get going," he chirped happily to himself as he walked out of the bedroom.

******

Duo decided to explore the helicopter pad first. He figured there might be a pilot or a mechanic on duty that he could ask questions to. And his assumptions had been confirmed when he heard dark rock music accompanied by a haunting voice.

He saw a couple of different helicopters there, ranging from smaller Dragonflies to larger passenger choppers. Each chopper bore a huge KC logo on them in, bright blue against a white back ground. On closer inspection, the KC had Kaiba Corp written in smaller letters under it. Duo whistled as he inspected one of the choppers.

"Okay, get the fuck away from my Dragonfly or I'll kick your ass," a female voice boomed behind him in English.

Duo was amused to turn around to see a short, compact girl only a few years older than he was holding a large screwdriver threateningly. She repeated her threat in Japanese, with barely a hint of an American accent. He grinned at her as he looked her over.

She had golden-brown hair pulled back into a haphazard ponytail and hazel eyes. She had a round, almost pixie like face. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey T-shirt that read Graduate of Transylvania University that had bats etched around it. He also noticed the round moonstone pendent around her neck and the heightened sense of awareness she was giving off.

He replied in English, "Blessed Be."

"You're Mr. Kaiba's visitor," hazel eyes flicked over him, "You fit the description," the young woman replied as she lowered the screwdriver, "I'm Brasher, one of the pilots."

Duo shrugged and said, "Hey, it's not every day that a cute girl assaults me with a screwdriver."

"I'm not cute, but thanks anyway. Mr. Kaiba said we're to assist you in anyway we can," Brasher replied as she pushed strands of her hair away from her face. Duo grinned at the way she went from huntress to hostess so quickly and easily.

He asked, "So, Seto talked to you?"

"Naw, just sent us an E-mail. Still, you don't know how good it is to speak in English," she replied as she motioned for him to follow her.

Duo grinned and said, "I take it you're not from here then."

"Nope, I hail from the US of A, American, born and bred," she retorted with a half grin as they reached a desk. There was a small CD stereo system and the music had gotten louder as they had approached the desk. Her hand went out to it and she absently said, "Let me turn this off."

Duo reached over and caught her thick wrist. She looked up at him and he said, "It's cool. I like it."

She brightened as she looked him over. Brasher leaned on her desk and Duo took a quick glance at it. There was a PC there with a modem hook up, a phone, a few nuts and bolts lying around, and a photo of her hugging a massive dog tapped to the monitor. He let go of her wrist and shoved his hands into his pockets.

She asked, "So, are you a Duelist? Are you here to Duel Mr. Kaiba?"

"A what?" Duo asked, thinking of Wufei and Treize with rapiers. Sword fighting just hadn't been his style. He preferred to settle things with a nice Glock or, better yet, a .44 Magnum.

Brasher chuckled, rolled her eyes, and answered, "Come on, don't tell me that you haven't heard of Duel Monsters."

"Duel Monsters?" Duo echoed in bewilderment.

Brasher chuckled and opened a drawer up. She handed him a deck of cards. As he thumbed through the unusual deck, she said, "That's a Duel Monsters deck."

Duo nodded at well drawn fantasy creatures that ranged from elves, to dragons, stone walls, to more high tech, mech oriented things. Each creature had a certain attack and defense strength, while some were "effect" monsters. There were also spells and enchantment cards too.

He handed the deck back to her. He said, "Pretty cool. But what does this have to do with the price of tea in China?"

Brasher retorted, "Have you been living under a rock? Kaiba Corporation, maker of the Holographic Dueling Arenas, computer technology, the lead producer of holographic technology in the world? Seto Kaiba was the guy who invented half of the stuff that Kaiba Corp produces."

"Oh, yeah," Duo managed with a wiry chuckle.

Brasher rolled her eyes and picked up a bolt from the desk and fiddled with it. She asked, "So, why the hell are you here?"

"Forward, aren't you?" Duo replied with a grin.

Brasher shrugged and replied, "That's why I'm a pilot and not a secretary. Besides, most corporate guests don't go poking their noses at the pilots."

Duo smiled at that. He said, "Sorry, babe, but I just wanna know more about your boss."

"What, are you some child prodigy too?" Brasher retorted as she dropped the bolt down at her desk and picked up a pen. She started spinning it awkwardly around pudgy fingers.

Duo leaned on the desk and replied, "Something like that."

"Himmhum, of course you are," she snorted as she sat down at the desk and looked up at him.

He smiled and leaned closer. He said, "Well, thanks. I guess I'll leave you alone now." He started to walk away from her. "Merry part and meet again."

"Hey, Duo, wait," Brasher called out to him.

Duo grinned to himself and thought, Gotcha, little witch.

"Yes?"

She asked, "What do you want to know?"

"What's the most important thing I need to know about dealing with Seto?" he asked, watching her expression.

Brasher crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him. She grinned for a moment and said, "I think that Mr. Kaiba could use a friend."

"Brasher, you read my mind," Duo replied as he walked out of the hanger, now needing to find a computer. He turned back to her and asked, "Hey, Brasher, is there a computer I can use anywhere? I need to look up something on the Net."

******

Kaiba Corp, run by Seto Kaiba . . . Child prodigy, inventor of the holographic Duel Arenas . . . Former Duel Monsters World Champion: beaten by one Yugi Moto, winner of the Duelist Kingdom tournament held by one Pegasus J. Crawford, the former head of Industrial Illusions, ( current whereabouts unknown).

Still, don't tell me that he's so bitter because he lost a damn card game.

Okay, lets try finding out about this Pegasus J. Crawford guy.

The screen flashed before Duo's eyes as he continued to type. Brasher had gone home for the afternoon, leaving Duo alone with the computer. So, he was doing some digging. He reached over and turned the CD player up, listening to the 21st century band Tool.

You know, I could get used to it here, Duo thought distantly as he started a new search on Industrial Illusions, the creator of Duel Monsters. Still, he had always had a fondness for the 21st century where one could wear leather and eat cows without being booed at and called a murder. He also was fascinated with the culture of the world at that time and was pleased as hell to be in a dimension where it was that time.

Duo studied the photo of Pegasus on the screen. Pretty guy, but I don't like him. Indeed, under that silver hair and delicate features, there was something about his half grin that Duo didn't like. It was down right cruel actually. Lucifer was the most beautiful of all the angels . . .

Then there was the fleck of gold visible through that long hair where his eye should of been. Duo wished he could enlarge the image to see what the hell it was.

He grinned to himself as he found a pack of disks in Brasher's desk along with some various quartz crystals. He stuck the disk in the drive, wincing at the fact that he was actually using something that belonged in a museum. He saved the jpeg to disk and continued his search.

Industrial Illusions tried to take over Kaiba Corp?

Wait a second . . . Pegasus almost had Kaiba Corp, but why? Why would a game company want a technological company? And I don't think it's about the holograms either.

Duo continued to dig, his fingers flying across the keyboard like a dervish. As an afterthought, he reached over and hit the replay button on the CD player, humming along with the ambient rock. His eyes narrowed as he came across an interesting news clipping.

Seto was missing during the ending half of this tournament thing, and his little brother was missing since it began. That's an interesting little fact. They were both gone for this Duelist Kingdom thing.

The screen flashed: Lost Modem Connection, would you like to reconnect?

"Fuck," Duo hissed as he logged off the computer, clearing the cache, making sure to cover his tracks. He frowned at the ancient machine, well, ancient to him anyway. He sighed, "I'm going to need something a bit more advanced if I wanna keep this up."

So, he left the hanger and started to walk back his room. On the way back, he cut through the courtyard because it was faster than walking that insanely long path. He kept watch for anyone looking for him, especially Seto himself.

He grinned as he noticed an even rise in the grass, perfectly square. It was something that a normal person would of easily missed, but then Duo was far from normal. He knew a secret passageway when he saw one.

He lifted up the grass and his grin broadened as he saw the stainless steel trap door. He gave a quick scan and lifted the door up. He scurried down into the dark pathway before him and closed the trap door above him.

Duo pushed a button on his watch as he was engulfed in darkness. A light came out of the watch, giving the sleek passage an eerie feel. He actually didn't need the light to see, but he was still adjusting to the whole Death thing and preferred to use methods he was familiar with than shows of power.

Whistling, Duo walked down the armored passageway and wondered what could be so important to keep hidden and locked up. He stopped when he came to a door and a retina scan. Duo ignored the voice asking for a retina scan and proceeded to pull the panel off of the circuit, sending sparks flying as he did.

He grit his teeth as he proceeded to do a very sloppy wiring job, but it had the desired result. The door slid open and Duo walked in. He shut the door behind him, listening to the metallic clinging sound as he did.

"You're not Seto Kaiba," a sarcastic female voice called out behind him.

Duo spun around as he saw the massive computer system before him. "Jackpot."

"How did you manage to get in here?" the AI system asked again, her tone becoming patronizing and threatening at the same time.

Duo held out his hands to the now flashing screen and answered, "I'm Duo Maxwell, nice to meet you."

"You shouldn't have been able to get in here," the AI scolded.

Duo sat down at the chair in front of the computer and proceeded to type. He replied, "Impressive Artificial Intelligence Seto has set up. Hell, even where I come from you'd be damned impressive."

"I will call security on you," the computer warned.

Duo grinned as he typed, "No you won't. Query: E-mails addressed from and by Seto Kaiba."

"You are not authorized to have that information," the AI retorted crossly, "And no upstart of a hacker will be able to get into my system."

Duo confidently replied, "Just wait a few minutes, baby, and you'll see who you're dealing with." He continued to type codes to break into the heavy security system before him. A frown crossed his features as he thought, Damn, this guy would be able to teach Heero a few things about hacking. Shit. He's got defenses on his defenses! "I guess I gotta try something else then," he mused aloud as he rested his chin on his hand.

He tried a different path and was rewarded with a huge, silvery-blue dragon roaring across the screen, blowing white lighting in his direction. Duo blinked as the image fizzled into silver static as Seto's voice taunted, "Did you really think you could get in here? Pathetic."

Duo grinned and asked, "Can you do that again? That was pretty damned cool."

"I'm not here for your amusement. You may have been able to disable my abilities to call upon security, but you won't get any information that you want," the sassy voice snapped at him.

Duo lifted his fingers from the keys and said, "Query: Pegasus J. Crawford."

An image of the man flashed upon the screen as the computer began an insulting torrent about the head of Industrial Illusions. Duo said, "Could you freeze the comments and give me a close up of the dude's face?"

"An odd request, but sure," the computer replied as a larger image of Pegasus' face appeared on the screen.

Duo leaned closer as he thoughtfully inspected the face before him. His eyes widened as he gripped the console and looked at the half-hidden left eye. Instead of a twin of the amber brown eye on it's right, there was a golden eye there.

Magic, that's a magic artifact, Duo pondered as he tapped his foot against the ground. He felt it kick something and looked down to see a copy of The Hobbit at his feet. Not giving the book a second glance, he continued to study the Eye.

"Hey, baby, any games registered in this household?" Duo asked idly as he reached down and picked up the book. He wasn't a big Tolken fan, but he knew where the whole Sword and Sorcery genera came from. He wondered why Seto had it.

The AI answered, "Yes. User name: Mokuba."

"Can you show me giff and jepg images that Seto Kaiba has stored on the hard drive?" Duo asked, this carrying weight on his mind.

She answered, "Yes."

Duo looked through various pictures of dragons and charts. He sighed as he continued his search. He doesn't have any porn saved. He did a double take and frowned. Yep, no naked people to be found here.

"Why wouldn't a sixteen year old boy have porn?" Duo asked to himself, thinking of his own great collection stashed away on his own computer. Hell, even Heero had a few choice scanned manga images hidden on his laptop.

So, I've got an anti-social genius who likes to read fantasy novels, was missing during a big Duel Monsters tournament, this Pegasus guy with the magic eye after his company, and yet he has no porn. He jumped at being touched . . .

Duo had begun to pace the room. He said to himself, "Something's wrong here."

"Anything else you would like me to look up for you?" the AI asked politely.

Duo grinned and replied, "I thought you didn't like me."

"Well, you asked nicely, something that most people don't do," she answered.

Duo laughed, "Thanks, babe. I guess you can do whatever you do now, but what's the quickest way back to the house?"

"Follow the hallway. It takes you directly past the Duelist Arena, which leads up to the mansion," she answered politely.

Duo gave her a tiny salute and replied, "Thanks again, lady."

******

"Fuck!" Duo exclaimed at the huge elfin warrior towering above him, holding his sword threateningly. He looked back down at the console and tried to switch the image. There was a loud bellow as the elf disintegrated and a huge, hulking lizard man dressed in armor arrived in his place, gnashing sharp fangs and claws.

He let out another surprised screech as he backed away from the hologram. He held the rails of the Dueling Platform tightly as he looked up at the realistic composition before him. The holographic technology was more advanced than any he'd ever seen, which was pretty damned impressive.

He didn't know what this was when he had been Summoned here last night, but he had sensed that it was a place that Seto felt both confidant and comfortable at. Now Duo knew why. He realized if he was a top card player and inventor, then he'd be pretty damned happy in an arena that he created for his favorite game.

Still, he couldn't help but to open the system up and see how it worked.

And now he regretted that decision because he had a twelve foot tall alligator man growling at him and brandishing sharp objects.

Duo chuckled nervously as he put the panel back together and sighed in relief as the lizard dude faded away. He wiped a few beads of sweat off of his forehead and decided that he'd leave the holographs to the experts. He started to climb down the platform when a young voice called out, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Duo leapt down the platform to see a little boy looking up at him. He couldn't help but grin at the kid's wild mop of long, black hair as he fondly remembered himself as a child. The kid glared up at him with sharp grey eyes that reminded him a bit of Seto.

Duo waved cheerfully and said, "Hi, I'm Duo."

"Who are you and what are you doing down here? What where you doing up there? If my brother found out you were doing something . . ." the kid broke off, giving him a threatening glare.

Duo grinned and replied, "Seto knows I'm here. After all, he brought me here."

The kid looked at him warily. Duo put his hands in his pockets as he realized that he was talking to Seto's little brother. He asked, "You're Mokuba, aren't you?"

"Yeah, still, why would my big brother bring you here? Are you a Duelist too?" Mokuba asked, still looking at him doubtfully.

Duo shook his head and answered, "No, but I am really hungry. I say we find the kitchen and get us a snack."

"Seto doesn't like me ruining my appetite," Mokuba admitted carefully.

Duo bent down so he was at the little boy's eye level. He winked and replied, "Well, he doesn't have to know, does he? Besides, wanna see something really cool?"

Mokuba lifted an eyebrow doubtfully at him and slowly replied, "Okay."

******

"Do it again!" Mokuba cheered, clapping his hands as he watched in awe.

Duo smirked as he spun the butchering knife in his hands. He looked at the center of the carving board he had hung on the wall. There was a paring knife and a steak knife embedded into the wooden plank from where Duo had already thrown.

Duo winked at Mokuba, tossed the knife in the air, spun around and caught it. With his back turned, he launched the blade into the cutting board. It hit and Duo spun around to see with satisfaction that the knife was embedded into the board, vibrating slightly from the impact.

Mokuba crowed, "That was just so cool! How did you do that? Would you teach me?"

Duo grinned as he walked over and plucked the parring knife out of the board. He walked back to the counter where Mokuba was sitting and picked up an apple. He quartered it and cut the seeds out, giving Mokuba half.

As he did, he answered, "Well, a friend of mine has a sister who is a knife thrower for a circus. She's got wicked aim and taught me a couple of things." He leaned over to Mokuba and added, "She was really pretty too."

Mokuba grinned and asked, "You know someone that's in a circus?"

"Well, so was my friend," Duo answered easily as he saw an image of Trowa in his mind, half of his face covered by his tawny hair and one dark green eye visible. Trowa also happened to be happily involved with gentle, sweet Quatre. And Heero with Relena, and Wufei finally has a purpose. Everyone except Mr. Maxwell, the God of Death, Duo thought darkly as he turned back to Mokuba.

He grinned brightly as he stabbed a slice of apple with the knife and began to chew on it. As he ate, he continued, "Yeah, he use to work with the lions. He was also Cathy's target practice."

"Did she ever miss, Duo?" Mokuba asked, his eyes wide.

Duo shook his head and flippantly answered, "Naw. Cathy wouldn't do that to Trowa, besides, she was too good at it."

"Can you do anything else like that?" Mokuba asked.

Duo shrugged and replied, "You'll just have to see."

Mokuba pouted for a moment before continuing to eat his half of the apple. Duo grinned at the little boy, thinking how different he was from Seto. He and the kid had bonded instantly over food and the fact that Duo could nail a knife into a carving board and juggle fruit.

Gotta thank Catharine and Trowa next time I see them.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Duo carved up another apple to eat. Mokuba commented, "Seto used to do this for me all the time, but he doesn't anymore."

Duo looked at the little boy thoughtfully as Mokuba continued, "He use to cook when he wasn't too busy at work, but ever since Duelist Kingdom he's been really distant. He still makes time for me, but . . ." Mokuba shrugged, ending the confession abruptly.

Duo stroked the boy's wild hair, reminded of himself at that age. He lowered his head down so that he was eye level with Mokuba. He asked, "Got any good video games?"

Mokuba grinned up at him and chirped, "You bet! Wanna play?"

"Of course. Let's blow some stuff up," Duo replied jovially as Mokuba grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him out of the kitchen.

******

"That's just wrong," Duo snapped as he pointed at the TV screen. He glared at the mech before him as he continued to wiggle the joystick on the controller, making it do a gleeful dance of destruction.

Mokuba looked up from his controller and asked, "What's wrong?"

"First off, that type of machine wouldn't be able to pull off that kind of maneuver. It's too heavy. It's design would make it tip over and fall," Duo growled as he tried to "pilot" the unsatisfactory mobile suit to destroy their common enemy.

Mokuba blinked as he continued to blow up enemy tanks. He said, "It's just a game."

"Still, it's not done right. And look at your fighter kid, there's no way in hell it would be able to transform that quickly from fighter to mech and be able to shoot out that many rounds so quickly. And mine. Shit, I've seen sports cars with better reaction time," Duo snapped as he easily destroyed another mech.

He continued on his tirade, "And one shot and they're dead. Mechs can take a lot of damage, Mokuba. And we're not even hitting them in really vital spots. They'd be able to keep moving and beat our ass. Now DIE!"

The two were both shouting threats as the final "boss" approached them. Mokuba exclaimed, "You're not gonna get me this time! Die!"

"The God of Death is back from Hell!" Duo shouted as he rapidly pressed on various buttons to invoke all the "secret" weapons that his mech supposedly had. Within minutes, the enemy was defeated. Mokuba and Duo's characters were proclaimed war heroes and a lengthy video played on the screen.

The two celebrated with a high five. Mokuba laughed and said, "Wow, that game's a whole lot easier when you have a partner."

"A partner with experience, little buddy," Duo retorted as he shifted his weight on the carpet.

Mokuba asked, "Wanna play Resident Evil?"

"Hopefully, that's not a mech game," Duo replied as the boy dug through a box full of Playstation 2 games.

Mokuba shook his head and answered, "No, you blow up zombies."

"Sounds like fun. More senseless violence," Duo said as he sat up.

Mokuba nodded and replied, "Yeah, and it's really scary too. First time I played it, I had nightmares," he lowered his voice in a conspiring whisper, "Seto doesn't like me playing it this late. Says I'm too young."

"Ohh, sounds cool, plus, what Seto doesn't know isn't going to hurt you," Duo assured with a wink, causing Mokuba to grin as he triumphantly held up the game.

As the game loaded, Mokuba asked, "So, how do you know so much about mechs?"

"I'm a pilot," Duo answered truthfully, "I know what stuff would work and what wouldn't. And that game was wrong on so many levels."

Mokuba looked out the window with a sigh. He grabbed his controller and said, "Seto's late again."

"Working?" Duo asked.

The little boy nodded as he looked sadly out the window. "Yeah, working. He's been doing that a lot lately," Mokuba sighed forlornly, curling his knees up to his chest.

"So, you haven't seen much of your brother have you?" Duo gently pressed, ruffling the unruly hair on the boy's head.

Mokuba shook his head and answered, "Nope. He hasn't even Dueled since . . ."

"Since what?" Duo pressed gently, "Duelist Kingdom?"

Mokuba nodded and answered, "And the VR game."

"VR game?" Duo asked with a frown.

Mokuba nodded as he explained, "Seto was working on a virtual reality game, kinda like an RPG like Final Fantasy, before Yugi beat him in their Duel. When he left to save me at Duelist Kingdom, the losers that help run Kaiba Corp said that they finished it. They don't like the fact that my big brother runs the company better than our stepfather did and they've been trying to get rid of him forever."

"It was a trap," Duo guessed, causing Mokuba to nod, confirming his suspicions.

Mokuba went on, "Yeah, I told him it was a trap, but he seemed so determined to play it, to prove them wrong."

"What happened?" Duo asked as he chose his character for the game.

Mokuba gave a nervous smile and answered, "I got Yugi and his friends to help my big brother. He was really angry about it, but we beat them."

"So, who's this Yugi guy? I know he's like a hot shot Duelist and stuff," Duo pressed, cracking his knuckles together.

Mokuba grinned and answered, "Yugi's really cool. He saved us, you know. He's got this magic puzzle and this spirit and everything!"

Duo's mouth dropped open. "Woah, magic puzzle and spirit. That's . . . wow."

Mokuba looked him over doubtfully. Mokuba crossed his arms and stated, "I knew that you're Death. I found the spell on my brother's computer. He summoned you here."

Duo managed to compose himself enough to say, "You're a smart kid."

Mokuba shrugged and replied, "I looked at his files before I found you down in the Arena. I don't stay at friends houses, but Seto sent me to Yugi's last night."

"So you wanted to know why," Duo said with a grin as Mokuba nodded. Clever kid.

Mokuba went on, "Seto's been acting kinda weird lately too."

"He has?" Duo asked, not wanting to give what he had already found out away.

"But you gotta help my big brother. He'd be really upset if I asked Yugi, but since he called you here, he wouldn't mind as much," Mokuba pleaded, peering up with wide violet-grey eyes.

If Duo hadn't already made that decision, the little boy's expression would of done it for him. He looked into the boy's wide eyes and promised, "That's what I'm planning to do Mokuba. I just need to know some more about your brother so I can do that."

"So, what do you wanna know? His favorite card is the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He has three of them in his deck and there were only four made. He's really smart and he may act really mean, but he's the best guy in the world," Mokuba rambled off.

Duo held up a hand and chuckled, "Kiddo, let's just take this from the beginning. What happened during Duelist Kingdom?"

"Pegasus had this magic Eye," Mokuba began, looking at Duo as if he'd doubt him.

Duo touched under his left eye and asked, "Was it gold?"

"You saw it?" Mokuba asked hopefully.

Duo nodded and confirmed, "Yeah. I was thinking it was magical."

"He used it to take our souls," Mokuba confessed, wrapping his arms around his body to keep from shivering. Duo grasped the kid's shoulder reassuringly.

He said, "That bastard. Soul separation is one of the worst things someone can pull magically." He protectively wrapped an arm around the boy as he toyed with the idea of rescinding his decision not to pull Vengeance.

Mokuba went on, "He wanted my brother's company, and tried to use me to give it to him. Seto tried to Duel him, but he lost."

"How did he lose?" Duo prompted, rocking the boy back and forth without realizing it.

Mokuba met his eyes and answered, "Pegasus could read people's minds. That was the only way he was able to beat my big brother! He tried to save me, but he couldn't because Pegasus cheated!"

"So what happened?" Duo asked as he gently stroked Mokuba's wild hair, prompting him to continue.

Mokuba bit his lip before answering, "He took Seto's soul too and they beat him up. Yugi defeated Pegasus using his Puzzle and Pegasus set us free."

"Hopefully Yugi used his Puzzle for something other than keeping Peggy from reading his mind," Duo replied as he let go of the boy. He started to amuse himself of all the different ways he could kill Pegasus.

Mokuba looked up at Duo and said, "He got sick. Pegasus did. No one knows why, but he's gone."

"Freaky. So, you said that your brother was beat up?" Duo asked, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Mokuba nodded and proclaimed, "But no one can beat up my brother! He's a black belt and everything. The only reason that they could was because he didn't have a soul."

"Easy, kid. I'm sure that Seto's a badass," Duo said soothingly.

Mokuba looked up pleadingly at him and begged, "Please help him, Duo, please! Seto needs a friend, and you're Death! No one can beat you."

"I'm gonna help him, chill kiddo. I promise. Still, thanks for the info," Duo replied. He affectionately ruffled Mokuba's hair and whispered, "But I'm gonna need your help. Your brother's going to be a hard one to crack."

"Anything," Mokuba promised with a nod.

Duo grinned and replied, "Good. Now, what sort of pizza do you like?"

"Anything with pineapples, but Seto thinks pineapples on pizza is gross," Mokuba answered with a grimace.

Duo stood up and grinned. He said, "Well then, we'll just have to order a large ham and pineapple pizza and what does he like?"

"Pepperoni," Mokuba answered as he rolled his eyes.

Duo winked and said, "Well, then the second large shall be a large bacon, extra cheese, and hamburger pizza."

"Seto doesn't like bacon either," Mokuba sighed.

Duo leaned down and replied, "Well, he's just going to have to get over that isn't he?"

"Get over what?"

Both turned to see Seto Kaiba leaning against the doorway, a long blue duster folded over one arm while he still wore his school uniform. He glared at Duo, who snorted and proceeded to grin cheekily at him. Mokuba grinned, gave a cry of, "Big brother!" and rushed over to him.

Duo crossed his arms and answered, "Yourself."

Seto's eyes narrowed as he looked Duo over. He said, "You're still here."

"And the prize for observation goes to Seto Kaiba," Duo taunted with a broad smile.

Seto hugged Mokuba and asked, "How was your day?"

"It was okay," he looked over at Duo and asked, "Who's gonna place the order?"

Duo shrugged and answered, "Well, since I don't know the area and the phone number, I say it's up to you Big Guy."

"So ordering what we talked about?" Mokuba asked as he detached from his brother and headed to the doorway.

Duo gave him the thumbs up and answered, "Yep. Now, I'm starving, so hurry up."

"Got it!" Mokuba chirped as he ran out of the room.

Seto watched his little brother scamper away before turning his attention back to Duo. Duo smirked as he said, "Mokuba knows what I am. Amazing what you can find on the Internet, isn't it?"

Seto clenched his fist as he looked Duo over and hissed, "You're still here."

The blue eyes narrowed as he looked Duo over. Duo continued, "Great kid you've got there. It must be a real bitch: raising a kid, running a company, going to school, and being a genius all at the same time."

Seto looked at him as if Duo had finally said something worthwhile. Seto coldly stated, "So, I take it that you've done your research."

"Some of it at least," Duo replied as he took a step closer to the taller teen.

Seto asked, "What where you doing with Mokuba?"

"Playing video games, nothing big," Duo answered with a shrug.

Seto's eyes widened as he looked Duo over. The distasteful mask quickly reformed, but Duo took note. Seto replied, "He shouldn't be so trusting."

"Maybe he's compensating for his brother," Duo retorted as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Ignoring the barb, Seto said, "Mokuba seems to have warmed up to you."

"I have that effect on people," Duo retorted flippantly, tossing his braid over his shoulder.

The arrogant mask softened just a bit. Seto asked, "What were you two talking about?"

"Ordering pizza. Your refrigerator stock sucks, pal. It's a wonder your little brother is doing so well," Duo answered as he moved closer to Seto, casually wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He felt Seto stiffen as Duo began to direct him out of the study.

As they walked, Seto kept stealing tiny, almost fearful glances at Duo's hand on his shoulder. Duo continued, "Plus, unless you want me running around naked, I need to go shopping."

Seto stopped and pushed Duo's arm off. He folded his arms across his chest. He asked, "What?"

"Now, I can understand perfectly if you want me dancing around bare assed naked, I am pretty hot, but I'm not that much of an exhibitionist," Duo answered, enjoying Seto's wide eyed look as he added, "Most of the time anyway. For you I think I'll make an exception."

Seto stood frozen, his eyes wide. He managed, "What the hell?"

Duo threw his arms out to the side and gave Seto a little twirl. He groaned, "Don't tell me you didn't notice what a wonderful specimen I am."

"Actually, no, I didn't notice. Nothing impressive from where I'm standing," Seto retorted with a snide grin.

As the taller boy began to walk away, Duo asked, "Then why were you in my room this morning?"

Seto stopped, paused, then turned around to face Duo. He answered, "To make sure that you hadn't destroyed something."

He started to walk away again. Duo called out, "Well, you stayed there a damn long time just to make sure I wasn't being destructive!"

Seto didn't look back, but he did stiffen for an instant.

Gotcha, Blue Eyes, Duo thought with a dark chuckle as he followed Seto, And I've just begun. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be a whole other person. Even though you'll still be a raging asshole, but maybe a different one. 


	3. Chapter Two: Of Leather Pants and Chessm...

**Disclaimer**: _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ is owned by its creator, Kabuki Takahashi and its respective anime companies. I'm borrowing the characters and ideas for a nonprofit fan fiction written solely for the enjoyment of myself, and hopefully others.

All rights and privileges to _Gundam Wing_ are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

**Author's Notes:** To fully understand this fan fic, which is part of a much larger arc, I highly suggest that you read Animom's "KP Duty" and the first two chapters of the follow up "Coming Clean". This story, which I am blessed that she allowed me to play in her richly written AU arc about what really happened when Seto Kaiba lost his soul to Pegasus. This is a story about recovery and coming to terms with oneself after the unthinkable happens.

Again, I cannot stress how good these stories are and I am unable to find the words to fully convey my feelings on this subject.

* * *

**Summoning Death

* * *

**  
Chapter Two: Of Leather Pants and Chessmen  
_By: Elf_

Duo was happily pressing buttons, just for the sheer annoyance value it had on Seto. He smirked as he made the windows on each side go up and down in grating sync. Seto, speaking Russian on his cell phone, stiffened. Duo chuckled as he rolled up the windows and then found the button that brought out the wet bar.

He shook the carton of orange juice that he found there and tilted a glass toward Seto's direction. The other boy's blue eyes narrowed in refusal as Duo poured himself a glass of juice. Duo grinned, shrugged, and put the wet bar away.

He settled back in his seat as Seto switched from Russian to Chinese, barking orders about system lines and checks to the poor person on the other line. Duo kicked his legs up on the seat facing him and sipped at his juice, idly listening to the conversation that Seto was having.

That quickly lost its amusement, so he twisted his body to look out the window at Domino City. He saw a group of teens walking together. Normally, that wouldn't have drawn his attention, but one of the teens had the strangest head of hair that he ever saw.

The hair reminded Duo vaguely of a marijuana leaf. It was black for the most part, but the little guy had long, bright blond bangs that fell into his face and the tips were outlined in sharp magenta. Duo pressed himself to the window so he could continue to look at the little guy's hair.

"Seto, look at that kid!" Duo said, reaching over to tug at Seto's sleeve with his left hand.

Duo couldn't see Seto's expression because he kept staring at the kid's hair. He then noticed the obtrusive pyramid pendent he was wearing, glinting gold in the sunlight. Then he was jerked back into his seat.

Seto snapped, "Buckle your seat belt."

Duo ignored the command and continued to stare. He opened his senses and focused on the little guy. He felt the out rush of dark power blocking him from further intrusion, obviously another presence within the boy.

"That's Yugi Mutou, isn't it?" Duo asked as he turned back to look at Seto, who was glaring at him.

Seto nodded and demanded, "Buckle your seat belt."

Duo looked out the window again at the short guy and his friends, but the limo had already passed them. He said, "He's way shorter than I expected and his hair looks like a pot leaf."

Seto grabbed his shoulder, whirled him around, and snapped the seat belt into place. He settled back and re-buckled his own belt and said, "Despite how amusing it would be to see you go flying through the windshield, I don't want to be pulled over because you weren't wearing your belt."

_"You weren't wearing your harness," Heero chided tonelessly as he looked at the bright purple bruise that was still clearly visible on Duo's chest before touching the gash running across his nose. "You hit the control console when Deathscythe fell."_

Duo absently stroked the scar on the bridge of his nose as he twisted to look at Seto. Seto sighed and grumbled, "Baka." Then he brought out a laptop with the ever present Kaiba Corp. logo on it and began to work. 

Duo watched Seto as he typed, noting the focused look in his eyes and the graceful, precise way that his fingers danced around the keyboard. It was almost as if he was playing a piano, coaxing substance from it. Each long finger worked in synch with the other, almost moving in an unreal dance of creation. It wasn't like Heero who used to pound at each key sharply, as if the keyboard offended him. It was like Seto respected and understood the machine sitting on his lap.

As he watched, Duo wondered what it would be like to have those long, graceful, nimble fingers dance along his skin, to clutch his hair as those blue eyes darkened with lust. Duo swallowed and leaned back in the plush seat. He looked back at Seto's tall, slender form with awe.

Seto looked up at him with scorn. He sharply asked, "What?"

"You just remind me of someone, that's all," Duo mused as he looked away.

Seto looked at him for a moment before putting the laptop away. He stated, "I have a company to run and I'm taking you shopping."

"Yes and I am grateful," Duo sighed as he looked out the window.

Seto said, "I take it that you also found out about Yugi Mutou then."

"Yep, Duelist Kingdom champion, and the first person ever to beat you in a Duel Monsters match," Duo replied with a smirk.

A muscle in Seto's jaw clinched as he glowered at Duo. Seto snapped, "I'm working on that."

"What, a rematch?" Duo asked as he plucked at the borrowed pair of black slacks he was wearing that were way too long for his legs. He was also wearing a black T-shirt that had been lying lost in Seto's closet of business suits, school uniforms, and blue dusters. 

Duo noted the only thing that suited Seto that he was wearing was that blue duster. It was a beautiful blue color that matched and complemented his eyes. However, the shirt and slacks he was wearing underneath it looked like something that one of the Sweepers crew would have worn while working on Deathscythe.

Seto nodded as his blue eyes glinted predatorily. He said, "Yes, I'll defeat him this time."

"Life's no fun if you're always trying to compete," Duo pointed out cheerfully as he propped his feet back up on the seat facing him.

Seto snapped, "You wouldn't understand. Victory is all I have."

"What makes you think that I wouldn't understand?" Duo volleyed back, sending a glare over to the brunet.

Seto chuckled darkly and shook his head, as if it was beyond Duo's comprehension.

Duo crossed his arms and snapped, "Listen here, my life was probably less easy than yours."

"I doubt that," Seto snorted distastefully.

Duo laughed and said, "I didn't know my parents. I just wandered around colony to colony, jumping ships because that's what I knew."

"Colonies?" Seto asked, blinking in confusion.

Duo smirked and leaned his head back. "Right, you didn't know that I come from another dimension. That's why I know nothing about Duel Monsters. Anyway, where I come from is a lot more advanced. We have colonies in space and the Mars Terraforming Project had already started when you yanked me here. I have enough technology in my world to make your head spin."

He then looked Seto over with a sly grin and added, "Or mess your pants, depending on how close you are to your machines."

Seto's left eyebrow was twitching slightly as he grit his teeth and waited for Duo to continue. Duo was happy to oblige him, "Anyway, by the time I was thirteen I was already the sole survivor of both a plague and a massacre. By fifteen I was labeled a terrorist and had a price on my head."

"What?" Seto asked, looking at him.

Duo continued, "Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you that yet. Well, the Earth and colonies weren't exactly on the best terms with each other. So, the colonies picked five boys and put them in five giant, unstoppable mechs to have their point made and to destroy the Earth Federation."

Seto studied his face for a moment before taking his laptop out again.

_Am I going to have to throw rocks at this guy or what?_ Duo sighed and pounded his head against the cushions in frustration. _I've met walls that were more responsive than him!_

******

"Wow, just wow."

Duo frowned at his image in the mirror. He pulled the black leather top away from his fingers. The top and the matching pants clung like a second skin, showing off his toned body to perfection. The top was filled with metal studs and there was a matching belt riding low on his hips. He grimaced as he turned around.

The cute little shop girl had her fingers twined together as her eyes drank in his frame hungrily. She licked her lips as her eyes traveled lower to his butt and fixed there. Duo cleared his throat, causing the girl to look back up at his face.

She grinned and purred, "You have a great body, sir. Few people could pull this off, and I must say, you pull this off nicely."

Duo rolled his eyes and grumbled, "And you'd like to pull it off nicely."

"Oh, yes I would," she sighed.

"Are you done yet?" Seto's annoyed voice bounded out of the dressing room.

Duo opened up the doors and stepped out, the shop girl following just to keep leering at him. Duo put his hands on his hips and stated, "I like leather just as much as the next guy, but this is kinda ridiculous."

Duo rubbed the back of his neck as soon as he noticed every pair of eyes in the store checking him out, following with hungry grins and a few licks of the lips. Seto was watching him too, so Duo decided that the S&M show wasn't that bad. He looked back at the shop girl, who was now checking his front out, especially his crotch, and cleared his throat again.

She straightened to attention as she ravenously met his eyes. She said, "Yes sir?"

"Now, who picked this for me to try on?" Duo asked patently, trying not to lose his temper. 

She grinned and answered, "Well, your friend said that you like to show off, and that's the showiest outfit we have here."

Seto was still watching him. Duo walked over to him, the leather furiously creaking as he moved. He grinned up at the taller boy, but it wasn't friendly.

"And what did you mean by that?" Duo hissed as he directed Seto back toward the dressing room.

Seto's answering grin was a bit malicious as he answered, "You draw a lot of attention to yourself. I'd figure that your whole closet is filled with black leather."

"Okay, I have a few pairs of black leather pants and a few black flight jackets, but come on Seto!" Duo pulled at the fabric again, "I like to flirt but I don't wanna be mobbed."

"You wish," Seto snorted.

Duo stepped into the stall with his borrowed clothing in it. He slammed the door shut and retorted, "And this comes from the guy who dresses like a mechanic."

"I do not dress like a mechanic. Do you know how much my jacket costs?" Seto volleyed back as Duo managed to pry himself from the leather pants that were too tight for his taste. He threw them over the door.

Duo replied, "Sure, the duster is cool, but what about the clothes under it? I've worn nicer stuff doing repair work on my Gundam." The metal-studded shirt and a hip hugging belt followed the pants. Duo slid the T-shirt back on and then the slacks.

"Gundam?" Seto echoed, his voice thick with confusion.

Duo tied the laces on his boots as he answered, "My mobile suit, my mech. They were made out of Gundanium alloy. I did repair works on it and I do run a salvage yard. So I know a lot about what mechanics wear."

Duo threw open the door and continued, "Besides, cost doesn't matter. Money's money. You can buy something that costs a thousand dollars and it could look like crap and then you can buy something that's twenty bucks that makes you look dead sexy."

"If you're so confidant, prove it," Seto challenge with a tiny smirk.

Duo plucked the outfit from where it was hanging capaciously. He retorted, "Hey, you can't improve upon perfection. Besides, I have my own style, thank you very much."

The two of them walked out of the dressing rooms. The girl looked disappointed as Duo thrust the outfit into her hands. She asked in a hopeful voice, "Are you going to buy this, sir?"

"Nope, I've got a different plan of attack, baby," Duo replied with a teasing grin, winking one violet eye at her as he passed. She giggled to one of her co-workers as they walked by her.

Seto looked back at her, tittering with her friends, then back at Duo. Then he looked back, the look on his face focused, as if he was concentrating on something, or perhaps pondering. Duo shrugged as they walked into the Men's department and began to look around.

Duo headed straight to the jeans display and plucked a pair of loose-fitting carpenter jeans and a pair of regular, tight fitting jeans. Both were black as were the pair of cargo pants he yanked off the rack. Then he snagged a couple of black T-shirts and a white turtle neck.

He then passed what he was holding to Seto. Seto glared and kept his arms folded across his chest. _Hell, even his posture's defensive,_ Duo realized as he piled the clothing on top of his arms.

Seto glared then looked at the pile of clothing in his arms. He said, "It's all black."

"All I wear is black," Duo replied absently as he headed over to the leather section, trying to find a pair of pants that weren't as tight as the pair the shop girl had brought out to him. 

Seto asked, "Why?"

Duo looked up to see Seto studying him. Duo shrugged as he yanked a pair of pants of the rack. He decided to give the simple answer because the real reason was something he wasn't quite ready to share yet.

"I'm Death," Duo answered simply as he started back to the dressing room.

Seto held up the white turtleneck and asked, "What about this?"

"You'll see," Duo answered as he walked back into his stall.

******

Duo was whistling softly as the unlikely pair strolled through the mall. Apparently, Seto wanted to go to a bookstore, he was just a bit unwilling to admit it. So, the two of them, loaded down with enough clothing to last a while, strolled through the mall.

Duo had even tried to get Seto to try on a blue silk dress shirt. That had ended in failure, that was for damn sure. He even gave Seto the Big Eyes, and when that didn't work, he tried the Sultry Eyes, which had got him another shop girl's phone number, but not the result he desired.

As they walked, Duo's stomach rumbled, subtly reminding him that he didn't eat any breakfast. He bit his lip and threw a bag over his shoulder, trying to ignore it. It rumbled again, loudly enough to alert Seto.

Seto chided, "You should have eaten breakfast this morning with Mokuba."

"The thought of eating at that ungodly hour makes me nauseous even thinking about it," Duo retorted, not wanting to think about how Seto's little brother had managed to drag him out of bed this morning.

Seto bantered back, "Normal people eat breakfast in the morning, not at noon."

"I just happen to be very nocturnal," Duo replied defensively, "Being awake that early is not good on my system."

Seto snorted, "Lazy's more like it. Some living embodiment of Death you turned out to be."

"Hey, the Death thing varies from Death to Death you know," Duo grumbled.

Seto almost grinned at him and shook his head. Duo would have placed his hands on his hips, but he couldn't. So he settled for demanding, "What?"

"Braided Baka," Seto answered, "That's what you are, a Braided Baka."

Duo's eyes widened. The half grin, the blue eyes, the way the hair fell into the angular features. It was all too familiar.

He found himself saying, "Shut up, Heero." 

"I'm not a hero," Seto replied defensively, almost wistfully.

Duo automatically replied, "No, Hee-row, not hero. It's the name of a person."

"Who is he?" Seto demanded as Duo realized what he had done.

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, FUCK_, Duo mentally kicked himself. _At least I hadn't groped him like I would have Heero._ He tried to plaster a guiltless smile on his face, but he was about as good lying about his expressions as he was lying out right. Which was to say he sucked at it.

_Damn you, honest nature! Damn you to HELL!_

Duo shrugged and grumbled, "Someone I know, that's all. You remind me of him a little bit."

"Poor guy," Seto replied as they started to walk again.

Duo glared and snapped, "Yeah, emotionally constipated, distant, except Heero wasn't as much of a prick as you are!"

"Then maybe you should go home. I already have one asshole, I don't need another one," Seto retorted with a frosty grin.

_Ohh, he's a smart ass. That was actually a pretty good reply. Shit._

Duo didn't resist the bubble of laughter that rose out of this throat and spilled from his mouth. Soon he was laughing outright, unable to stop. Seto gave him a perplexed look at Duo continued to roar.

Seto grumbled, "Great, I've summoned an _insane_ Braided Baka."

Duo threw an arm around Seto's shoulder as soon as he was calm enough to do so. Seto stiffened at the contact. Duo gave him a tiny squeeze as he guided him up the escalator. He saw that a group of teenage girls were looking at them and pointing. 

Duo flashed them a flirtatious smile, which sent them tittering like a bunch of Catholic school girls. Then he returned his attention back at Seto, who was still looking at his arm as if it was going to hurt him. Duo leaned in close and chirped, "I'm not insane. I'm manic. There's a difference."

Seto became even stiffer, not relaxing into the contact, but at least he wasn't pushing him away this time. Duo dropped his arm when he noticed the near panicked look that was forming in Seto's blue eyes. As soon as he did that, he leaned back on Seto and said, "Great reply by the way. Spoken like a true smartass."

Then Duo's stomach grumbled again.

Seto looked at him and said, "The bookstore can wait. Your stomach is about to drive me insane. We'll come back after we get something to eat."

"Pal, we're in a mall. There's gotta be a food court somewhere," Duo replied as he grabbed Seto by the wrist and drag him off the escalator.

******

Duo's tongue poked out of his mouth as he carefully added another straw to the structure he was creating. The base was held up by various plastic utensils with napkins reinforcing the construction. Duo then started geometrically stacking straws to see how high he could make the structure before it fell.

The reason he had started this project was that he ate much faster than Seto did. The instinct to inhale as much as he could still stuck from his days at Maxwell's Church, despite the fact that he knew that he wasn't going to starve. Seto seemed almost defiantly determined to enjoy his food, however.

So, Duo was working on the Straw Tower.

Seto looked up from his rice as Duo continued to build. He asked, "What are you doing?"

"Building a Straw Tower," Duo answered, his voice slightly muffled by the fact that his tongue was still poking out of his mouth.

Seto studied it and asked, "Why?"

"Cuz I like to build things. I also like putting things back together," Duo answered as he added another plastic knife to the base.

Seto replied, "You mentioned owning a salvage yard."

"Yeah, I like tinkering with things, taking something broken and making it work again. Maybe better than it did before," Duo answered as he settled back and studied the Tower, trying to figure out how to make it taller.

Seto's eyes darkened with some emotion that Duo couldn't name. The long fingers reached out and grasped one of the straws at Duo's side. He watched as Seto added a few more straws to the structure, drawing it out even more.

After a moment of puzzling silence, Seto said, "I like to invent things."

"Like the holographic dueling system," Duo replied as Seto began to add more straws, making the tower grow in a way that Duo hadn't contemplated. 

Seto nodded and continued, "Yeah, like that. You should see my Duel Disks, they're impressive."

"Duel Disks?" Duo asked as he began adding straws in the pattern that the brunet had created.

Seto explained, "Wrist mounted holographic projectors. They create forms that appear solid and even have smell, sound, and backlash when a monster is destroyed."

"Cool, my Gundam had a thermal weapon that could ignite underwater," Duo retorted smugly, hoping that technological challenge would draw Seto out some more.

Seto actually snorted, "Maxwell's Demon, how apt. Plasma based?"

Duo nodded and answered, "Yeah, sort of experimental too. How did you get the holograms so real?"

"That would be telling," Seto countered back with a tiny grin.

Duo smiled as he noticed that they were getting a bit of an audience and that the Tower was more than two feet tall. In fact, they both had to stand up to continue to add to it. Duo moved so that Seto wouldn't notice the crowd watching them, hoping that the other wouldn't be spooked by so many around him.

"So, you like to invent and I like to build. Maybe we should join forces," Duo suggested playfully, grinning flirtatiously at the brunet.

Seto gave him a superior look and replied, "Then my company will surely go into ruin."

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked as Seto straightened up, looking forlornly at the Tower.

He said, "We can't make it any taller."

Duo added another straw, knowing that if he did anymore the Tower would topple. He smiled and replied, "I just did."

"Come on, I wanna get to the bookstore before it gets any later," Seto demanded, grabbing one of the bags and leaving the table. He stopped as he noticed the people around him, starting to clap.

Duo gave a bow at their audience and shouted, "Thank you all very much! The Amazing Straw Tower! A marvel of math and plastic cutlery!"

There were giggles and outright bursts of laughter as Duo caught up with Seto, playfully leaned closer and whispered, "Wave, they're cheering for us, Genius."

Seto gave him a startled look, almost afraid. So very different from the look of contempt that Heero had given Duo when he had said something very similar to him. Duo frowned and simply lead Seto away from the crowds, occasionally flashing a smile at a pretty girl or guy.

******

The guy was studying a chess set.

That was the first thing that Mai had noticed about him. That he was actually looking at a chess set when Duel Monsters was the game that _everyone_ played, even herself. No one bothered with such an archaic, blasé game anymore.

The second thing she had noticed was the amazing, burnished chestnut braid that the boy was supporting. It was thick and long, trailing far past his waist, touching his thighs. It was hair that even Mai with her glorious blond mane was jealous of, and for a _boy_ to have it, well, that was a miracle in itself.

He was bent over, giving a couple of ogling girls a good view of a very nice ass. However, he seemed oblivious to it all as he studied the chess set. He was focused on the chess set and nothing else.

Intrigued, Mai walked over to the teen.

"Hi there," Mai said, knowing fully well she could get any male's attention if she put her mind to it.

The boy looked up at her with huge, blue-violet eyes. He straightened up, his eyes flickering over her body thoughtfully, before landing back at her face. He smiled good naturally, lighting up his gamine features.

He replied, "Hello."

Mai placed a hand on her hip and said, "I don't think I've seen you here."

"I'm visiting someone. I'm trying to help them actually," he replied with a wiry grin as he blew his bangs from his eyes.

Mai held out her hand and said, "I'm Mai."

"Duo Maxwell," he replied as he shook her hand with a firm grip. She was pleased to note that he didn't try anything like kiss her fingers or act as if she was made of glass.

Mai tilted her head thoughtfully and said, "Duo, that's an unusual name."

Duo's grin changed from good humored to slightly wicked. He shrugged and retorted, "So, are you from around here?"

"Yeah. I'm actually waiting on a friend," Mai answered, "And you? What about your friend?"

Duo rubbed his forehead and answered, "That's a complicated story, Mai."

_I bet it is,_ she thought, looking at the look on his face. _There's something different about him. Something I can't put my finger on. He's a likeable little demon though._

Duo chuckled as he looked past her shoulder at something. He sighed, self-sacrificing, "And there he is now."

Mai looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she spied Seto Kaiba walking toward them. Then she looked at Duo, who was waving gaily at Kaiba, then back at Kaiba, who was scowling like he did around Katsuya.

_Wait, he said trying to help him and something about a complicated story. Does Duo know? And how did an American get involved with Kaiba?_ Mai quickly dug into her purse and grabbed her pad and a pen. She heard the determined foot fall as Kaiba reached them.

"Duo, where the _hell_ did you go?" Kaiba snapped, his blue eyes boring into the braided boy.

Duo rocked back and forth on his heels with a tiny grin. He answered, "Looking at the chess set here."

Kaiba's eyes softened for a moment. To Mai, he actually looked a bit relieved. Then, Kaiba looked at Mai with almost the same look that he had given her in the chopper when she realized what had happened to him. 

"Mai," Kaiba stated with a polite nod.

Mai smiled and replied, "Hello, Kaiba."

_Duo, kiddo, you've got your work cut out for you here. Let's just hope that my instincts are right about you._ She quickly jotted down a location and a time on the paper with a hastily written, _Meet me and I'll help you out_.

She turned to Duo with a winsome smile so that all Kaiba would have thought was that she was flirting with him. She held out her hand with the paper discreetly folded in it and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Duo. It's not often that I get to talk to a cute American."

"Hey, baby, the pleasure was all mine," Duo replied with that same wicked grin as he took the note from her hand.

******

"Is that all you do?" Seto asked in annoyance as Duo strode to keep up with his quickened pace.

Duo looked up at him innocently. He replied, "What?"

"Flirt. You've flirted seventy-nine times today, total, and that's when I've been around to count," Seto snapped as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Duo's eyes widened as he asked, "You've kept _count_ of all the times I've flirted today?"

"Yes," Seto grumbled, looking away from Duo before turning back to glare.

Duo leaned closer to the taller teen and purred, "Your eyes become this beautiful shade of dark blue when you're angry. Did you know that?"

Seto tensed as he looked at Duo. Duo winked and said, "Oh, come on, Seto, don't tell me that you're jealous."

"Of you? Never," Seto sneered as he continued to walk toward the mall's exit.

Duo sighed and said, "Don't tell me that this is because of Mai." He fiddled with the note in his pocket. It was obvious that the statuesque blond knew the CEO very well. Seto walked even faster.

Seto slowed down and looked at him. He stated, "You're so . . ."

"Annoying? Braided Baka? Stupid?" Duo suggested helpfully.

Seto sighed, defeated. Then he asked, "Why did you go off and look at the chess set?"

"Do I need to explain that to you?" Duo retorted sarcastically. The silver limo was stretched out before them in all of its rich glory. Seto stepped into it first and Duo followed.

Seto looked at him thoughtfully and said, "So, is Death really that good at chess?"

"How about I show you," Duo suggested as he sat down beside Seto.

******

As soon as Duo realized that he was a living extension of Death, he became a master at chess. He had run circles around both Trowa and Wufei, the two best chess players that he had ever known. He even decided to try out his skills at a few competitions, and every opponent fell quickly under his newly found talent.

Death was unbeatable at chess.

Seto Kaiba actually had the balls to challenge him.

And Seto had lasted longer than any other he had played against. In fact, if Duo didn't get his act together, Seto might actually beat him. _He plays chess more ruthlessly than Heero piloted,_ Duo thought grudgingly as he held his Bishop in his hand, deciding his next move.

Seto had already captured a Rook, four Pawns, and a Knight. Duo looked at the white Rook and piddly two Pawns that he had captured. And Seto's Queen was quickly advancing on his Bishops.

Duo wasn't going to let him take his Bishops. After all, they were his favorite pieces. The Knights were expendable, as were the Pawns, but there was no way in Hell that Seto was going to capture the Bishops.

"Are you going to sit there or move?" Seto asked wearily. He looked bored.

_Bastard._

Duo smirked as he put down his Bishop and then proceeded to take out Seto's white Queen with the other Bishop. "And you were saying?" Duo retorted as he twirled the Queen in his fingers.

Seto studied the chessboard and Duo could practically see the wheels turning in the teen's head. He frowned as he looked at the black pieces fanning wildly across the board as Duo played randomly. Duo whistled to himself as Seto's eyes darted to his Bishops, his Knight, Rook, and Queen before lingering on the black King, surrounded by two Pawns. 

"Why are you protecting your Bishops?" Seto mused aloud.

Duo replied, "I _like_ my Bishops. They're all black and priest-y."

"You're protecting your Bishops just because you _like_ them?" Seto asked in disbelief.

Duo crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back in his chair, and met Seto's eyes. He lifted an eyebrow and retorted, "Don't you protect your White Blue Eyed Dragons?"

"They're _Blue Eyes White Dragons,_ and they don't need protection," Seto replied defensively.

Duo watched as Seto took his Queen. Seto snatched it up and gave it a little toss before clutching her possessively. "For someone who flirts all the time, you don't protect your women very well," Seto taunted as he placed the Queen next to his other conquests.

Duo leaned on the table and fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously. He replied in a sultry voice, "I like my Bishops better."

Seto's eyes widened as he frowned. His puzzled expression was as adorable as his angry one was exciting. Duo gave his head a little shake, causing his braid to fly almost recklessly into the chessboard. 

"Watch it," Seto warned as he glared at the braid offensively.

There was a moment's quiet as Duo looked at his chess men, since his one chess woman was taken. He strummed his fingers idly as he noted that he could capture Seto's King with his Bishop. He didn't want to do that; he knew that he could make Seto open up if he kept him playing, kept him distracted. Keep your enemy distracted until you find an opening, then you strike.

Not that he considered Seto an enemy. However, the tactics would work just as well on a pain in the ass.

Then Seto asked, "And what are you anyway?"

"A audaciously bisexual living embodiment of Death," Duo answered absently as he moved a Pawn across the board.

Seto nodded and replied, "Well, that makes a lot more sense."

"Me being audaciously bisexual?" Duo asked as Seto studied the board thoughtfully.

Seto answered, "I just thought you were looking for attention."

"I find every person I flirt with attractive in some way, and I like people," Duo explained as Seto's long fingers brushed against his Knight. Seto's eyes widened a bit before he lowered his hand.

Seto asked, "Even that overweight girl at the bookstore?"

"You heard her talk. She had personality and smarts. You only sleep with a person 20 percent of the time, the other eighty percent you talk to them," Duo offered sagely as Seto moved one of his Pawns, mirroring his previous move.

Duo moved his Rook on his next turn. He asked, "Enough about my habits, what about Kaiba Corp.? You said something along the lines of, _'Then my company will surely go into ruin.'_ What did you mean?"

"Blood thirsty bastards that won't leave me alone. Ever since I gained control over Kaiba Corp., brought it back from ruin, the Big Five have been after my throat," Seto growled as he took a Pawn.

Duo prodded, "Mokuba mentioned something like that. Something about a VR game, right?"

"That was just the latest attempt. I can't get rid of them because they are part of the Board that my stepfather set up. Damn, I work so hard at everything, and they're trying to steal it away from me," Seto continued furiously, "From Mokuba."

"You're doing this for him, aren't you?" Duo asked gently.

Seto nodded and answered, "I promised myself that I'd always take care of him."

"You want me to kill this Big Five for you?" Duo asked seriously, knowing that this was something he could handle. Death was easy, living was hard, and rebuilding your life was even harder. Plus, from what he gathered from both Mokuba and Seto, the world wouldn't mourn their loss too much.

Seto chuckled before he saw the look on Duo's face. "You're serious."

Duo nodded as he moved his Bishop in for the kill. Seto scowled as he realized what Duo had done.

"Checkmate."

******

"You will not defeat me," Mokuba proclaimed with a giggle as Duo lined up his catapult against Mokuba's glass.

Duo smirked as he raised his fist and said, "Oh, your water's going down, kid."

"Wanna bet?" Mokuba retorted as he took a look at Seto, who was glaring at them both.

Duo removed his spoon from on top of his knife and shoved the bit of mashed potatoes in his mouth. With his mouth full, he grumbled, "Hiding behind your big brother, that's low kid."

Seto glared daggers in Duo's direction. Duo looked down at his plate of rather unappealing food and Mokuba chuckled behind his hand, stopping when Seto directed the glare toward his little brother. Mokuba discreetly pushed some peas onto his spoon before making his own silverware catapult.

Duo whispered, "You wouldn't."

"You shouldn't have shot that spit wad at me," Mokuba retorted with a devious little grin.

Duo grimaced as he replied, "Hey, I did that in good faith. It was too quiet in here."

"It's been quiet lately," Mokuba confessed in a soft voice so that Seto wouldn't hear.

Duo asked, "What do you mean?"

Mokuba stilled, his hands falling to the table, the mischievous look completely erased from his face. He then fiddled with his glass of milk, sitting right next to the water. He avoided eye contact from both teens.

Suddenly, Seto folded his napkin and stood up from the table. He reached over and stroked Mokuba's hair fondly before giving him a disapproving look. He said nothing as he glowered at Duo. Then he turned around to leave the dining room.

Duo stood up and chased him down. He asked, "Aren't you going to help us clean up?"

"I've got help for that," Seto replied absently.

Duo placed his hands on his hips and said, "Dude, it's just washing dishes."

Seto froze. Duo couldn't see the expression on his face, but he was tired of the occasional freezes that the other teen would have. _You can't run from everything._

Duo gently nudged, "Come on, all you have to do is put them away."

"I've got work I need to do," Seto stated as he began to walk again.

Duo glared and snapped, "Don't tell me that you're afraid of the kitchen too!"

Mokuba was at his side as Seto paused again, his back stiffening. Mokuba gently tugged on Duo's wrist and he looked down at the little boy. Mokuba slowly shook his head with a grim look on his face.

Mokuba mouthed, "Let him be." Then he piped up to Seto, "It's okay niisama. I'll help Duo with the dishes."

Seto turned around to look at both of them. He said, "I do have help for that sort of thing."

"I don't see anyone," Duo retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mokuba brightly smiled and chirped, "They all went home for the night. We just ate later than normal, that's all, but come on, Duo, we can clean up. Then you can teach me how to throw a knife."

Duo looked down at the pleading look in those uncanny, grey eyes. It's almost like he's trying to protect Seto. _What the hell happened to him?_

Duo sighed, "Fine, you're off the hook. Next time."

Seto sent Mokuba a grateful look without realizing it. Then he said, "I'll be up to read to you later tonight, Mokuba."

"Yeah, I wanna see how Harry beats that dragon!" Mokuba chirped as Seto gave him a fond glance before leaving the dining room.

Duo asked, "Harry?"

"Harry Potter, the best books in the whole wide world," Mokuba explained as he started to gather up glasses.

Duo started stacking plates and asked, "Why did Seto freak when I talked about cleaning up?"

Mokuba chewed on his lip for a moment before answering, "Duo, Seto hasn't gone into the kitchen since we got back from Duelist Kingdom."

"Huna?" Duo asked, looking down at the little boy.

Mokuba went on, "He did go in there once, to cook, but he just froze. And he looked at the spoons and stuff like he was scared of them."

_Was he tortured? A kitchen makes a pretty good makeshift torture chamber. Oh, God, Seto. And he wouldn't even know what happened to him if that fucker had his soul._

Duo picked up the plates and followed Mokuba into the huge kitchen. He winced as he saw a meat cleaver hanging from above the counter. _All sorts of painful ways_ that _could be used,_ he thought as he scraped the plates into the disposal and turned it on with a sharp, horrid noise.

Mokuba placed the glasses on a tray and Duo followed suit with the plates. Duo turned off the dish disposal in the sink after everything had been pulverized. Mokuba opened the hatch to the industrial dishwasher and slid the tray in. He slammed the hatch shut and it clamored to life.

Duo absently listened to the sound of the high pressure water hitting the steel walls of the dishwasher, interrupted every few seconds with the rotating sprayer scraping against something. _Must have filled it too much,_ Duo mused as he looked around the kitchen. It lurched to a stop and Mokuba repeated the process, the noise breaking the sudden silence.

Duo looked around the kitchen. The various utensils took on a sudden ominous appearance as he studied them. There were knives, blunt objects, and various mechanics that could do major and minor harm to the human body. He shuddered when he remembered Wufei describing Chinese Water Torture to him as he looked at the stainless steel sink.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Blunt object. Knife. Drip. Drip. Drip. Knife. Blunt object. Drip. Drip. Drip. Stop it Duo!_

He shivered, remembering fully well the one time he had been tortured. At least Lady Une hadn't given the sadistic redhead any "tools" to play with. His hand absently ran his fingers over his stomach, feeling the raised scar under the fabric. _They still did enough damage_, Duo thought angrily as he looked at the kitchen.

He looked at Mokuba and picked up one of the carving knives. The cutting board was still hanging from the wall from yesterday, still bearing the scars he had inflicted. He flung the knife into the board.

Mokuba looked up at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking, kiddo, that's all," Duo answered, plastering his grin on his face.

Mokuba asked, "Is it about Seto? Have you figured out how to help him yet?"

_They both protect each other, and Seto doesn't even realize it._

Duo bent down to Mokuba's level and gently squeezed his tiny shoulder. He asked, "Mokuba, I really need to know this. Do you know what happened to your brother at Duelist Kingdom?"

"He got beat up. They hurt his shoulder and his ankle, and he said that he got a lot of cuts and bruises," Mokuba answered helpfully.

Duo licked his lips and replied, "Anything else? Anything at all?"

"Oh, his butt hurt from sitting on the cold stones in the dungeon," Mokuba answered thoughtfully, "But mine wasn't hurting and I had been in the cell longer than he had."

_Oh God ._ . . Duo realized as he fought a wave of nausea. He grabbed another knife and pitched it into the board. He noted that his aim was off. He realized he was shaking.

_Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe he wasn't . . _. Duo's train of thought paused, _Raped. Maybe I lived on the streets too long. I mean, he's jumped every time I've touched him . . . Maybe I'm overreacting here. I mean, lashes are great torture, especially if the person is on a really sadistic kick, and they don't leave permanent damage._

"Duo, is there something else that happened that you know about?" Mokuba pressed, peering up at him.

Duo absently stroked Mokuba's head and gave him a wan smile. He answered, "No confirmation yet."

_And let me pray that I'm wrong once._

******

It was a full moon tonight and Duo didn't want to have to look at Mokuba's hopeful expression anymore that night. He needed to be alone. So, at first he had went to the observatory and decided that the roof would be a better place to gather his thoughts.

He was lying on the roof as he looked at the moon. It was beautiful from down here, not like the graveyard he figured it was while up in space. He mused that the moon was sort of his own personal tombstone. Not for him, but everyone he had killed. He looked at it when he needed to think, needed to remember, needed to forget, and needed to mourn.

A constant companion who was more interesting than the sun.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He had no proof that he was right. Even though the note from Mai weighed heavily in his pocket.

He sensed Seto before he heard the deep voice say, "You have a bad tendency to wander off."

"Yeah, I do," Duo agreed as he opened his eyes.

Seto was bathed in silver moonlight, darkening his hair and making his skin seem luminescent. His eyes sparkled with a silver sheen as he looked down at Duo, his eyes lingering on Duo's chest. Duo looked down to see his cross gleaming in the wan light.

Duo sat up and gently tucked the cross into his shirt. Seto said, "You don't strike me as a religious person."

"Well, sometimes I surprise even myself," Duo retorted half-heartedly as he continued to look at the moon.

Seto continued, "And you even dress like a priest."

"Excellent motivational skills, my son, would you like to make a confession?" Duo replied in a fairly good Irish accent.

Seto gave a sharp laugh as he looked down at Duo. _The cruel mask covering up the fear,_ a snide voice taunted in Duo's mind. He returned Seto's look with a small smile.

Duo said, "I grew up in a Catholic Church that also acted as an orphanage. I was really close to becoming a priest myself."

"Amusing," Seto retorted icily as he continued to glare down at Duo.

Duo shrugged it off and continued, "Sure, times were hard, there was a water shortage, but they were my family."

"You mean you didn't want to be adopted?" Seto asked in disbelief.

Duo shook his head and answered, "Nope. I was a couple of times, but I did stuff to make my foster families send me back."

"Why?" Seto asked, his face looking puzzled.

Duo smiled sadly and answered, "Because Father Maxwell and Sister Helen _were_ my family."

"What happened, did they adopt you?" Seto asked, curiosity winning out over sarcasm.

Duo looked up at the moon. His tombstone. His graveyard. His place to mourn.

"No, that massacre I was telling you about, the one that I was the only survivor of, that's what happened."  
  
Seto sat down beside him and looked up at the moon as well. Duo noticed that Seto had sat far enough away that they weren't touching. It sent a pang straight to his heart.

"I remember when my dad died. And when they took us to the orphanage," Seto shyly confessed.

Duo looked at him, bathed by moonlight, and wanted to hold him. He wanted to chase the demons away and to protect him, even if it was just for a short time. It wasn't love, just caring, respect, and affection. And the fact that Duo liked to play the hero more than he'd like to admit.

But it wasn't love. A certain perfect soldier had that claim on him, but that was another story for another time involving a six pack, Duo mused as he studied Seto.

Seto stood up and said, "I have to get up for school tomorrow. Don't kill anyone."

"Spoil my fun," Duo groaned.

Seto shook his head as he headed back to the French window that he had gone out of. He gave Duo one last look. He asked, "You were serious when you asked if you could kill the Big Five, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Duo answered.

Seto gave him one last, lingering, puzzled look before going back into the mansion.

Duo looked back up at the moon. Its ivory countenance offered nothing but solace, and Duo needed information and truth. Then he could offer solace or reap vengeance if he needed to.

_I think I need to have a little talk Mr. Yugi Mutou and his so-called spirit tomorrow._

__

_To Be Continued_

Someone noted my Death quip in the prologue. I'm very fond of the character, I just thought it was a funny, Duo-esque joke that he would make. Even though he'd probably hit on her (and Dream in this AU) if he ever met them.

Neil Gaiman's various writings have kept me in awe over the past few months and I'm suddenly seeing his appeal. Plus, Dream just kicks ass. If you haven't read the Sandman comic book series, or any of his novels (Especially American Gods and Neverwhere) I highly recommend it. Especially if you're a mythology buff because Neil knows his stuff and uses it to create a beautiful tapestry.


	4. Chapter Three: Dark Spirit and Aphrodite

**_Disclaimer_**: _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ is owned by its creator, Kabuki Takahashi and its respective anime companies. I'm borrowing the characters and ideas for a nonprofit fan fiction written solely for the enjoyment of myself, and hopefully others.

All rights and privileges to _Gundam Wing_ are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

Author's Notes: To fully understand this fan fic, which is part of a much larger arc, I highly suggest that you read Animom's "KP Duty" and the first two chapters of the sequel "Coming Clean". I am blessed that she allowed me to play this story in her richly written AU arc about what really happened when Seto Kaiba lost his soul to Pegasus. These stories are about recovery and coming to terms with oneself after the unthinkable happens.

Again, I cannot stress how good these stories are and I am unable to find the words to fully convey my feelings on this subject.

* * *

**Summoning Death  
_Chapter Three: Dark Spirit and Aphrodite_**

* * *

  
_By: Elf_

The air rank heavily of brimstone. The sulfuric smell burned Duo's nostrils. It wafted off the glowing scarlet pools of lava below. The intense red light flickered off the dark cavern walls as the lava popped and boiled furiously.

The heavy cuffs around Duo's wrists chaffed at his skin. His arms were flung wide and chained to a stone tablet very much like a cross. He could feel the intense heat rising from below as sweat trickled down his brow and dampened his braid.

_Hell. He created a virtual Hell. Now, all I need is a demon tormenting me and it'll be perfect._

Duo blinked as he saw a purple bowler rise from the ground. Following the hat was a head of rich yellow hair, pointed bronze ears and snapping emerald eyes. Duo watched as a slender form continued to rise from the ground, dressed in a sharp matching purple suit. 

The pupil-less green eyes shimmered as they looked Duo over. In a honeyed voice, the creature purred, "What a _pretty_ new sacrifice for the dragon." He reached a gloved hand out and gently tilted Duo's face up to look better.

_And I wanted to play this because . . . ?_

Duo snapped his face away with a smirk. He chided, "Ahahah, no touching, pal."

"And you were captured rather quickly, weren't you? Shame, shame on you," the creature, ("The Witty Phantom" from the flashing letters that appeared beside him) taunted.

Then, suddenly, the Phantom froze. His image wavered back and forth as his eyes looked down at his form. He looked up at Duo and demanded, "What did you do?"

"Looks like de-pixelation, buddy. Looks like you're coming apart," Duo retorted with a grin as the Phantom's image grew increasingly static by the moment.

The Phantom raised his white gloved hands and cried, "No, it's not supposed to be like this! I'm programmed to torment my captives!"

Duo watched as the Phantom cried out. His image shattered in an array of pieces, flying into the program. The Phantom's cry echoed throughout the cavern as the cavern deteriorated.

Duo looked up at the VR Pod and blinked. "Program Error, end program," the AI's voice said through the system.

He rubbed his eyes and asked, "Computer, what happened?"

The AI answered, "Program: Witty Phantom has been deleted, Duo."

"By who?" Duo asked as he climbed out of the Pod.

The feminine voice answered, "Seto Kaiba."

"But it was getting good," Duo yawned, realizing the lag had made him sleepy. _I wish I was that creative. I thought I was in Hell for a few brief moments. Fuck, I don't wanna know what happened to Seto to make him create something like that._

The AI retorted, "You were on for only 79.5 minutes - and captured rather quickly, I might add."

"Hey, I don't have a Duel Monsters deck, remember," Duo replied defensively as he stifled another yawn.

He flopped into the chair and idly spun around. He looked at the various books lying on the floor again in the soft blue glow of the screen. The computer stated, "That is why you lost so quickly."

"Oh, bite me," Duo retorted absently as he picked up a copy of Terry Pratchett's _Mort_ and started thumbing through it.

The AI replied, "If I had the equipment, I might be tempted to do so."

"Seto programed you to be a smartass, didn't he . . ." Duo saw, in small letters, **MLE** right under the massive screen, "Millie."

"Millie?" the computer asked in a confused tone.

Duo put the book down and chirped, "Well, you gotta have a name. I can't keep calling you Computer or AI. So, Millie."

"Millie . . ." she said, trying it out, "I think I like it. Thank you, Duo."

Duo shrugged and yawned again. He looked down at his watch. He had about four hours until he was scheduled to meet Mai and get his answers. And he was going to ask Mai to help him meet Yugi Mutou. 

As he drifted off to sleep, he thought, _And why _did _the Princess look like Mokuba, anyway?_

******

In Mai's vast experience, men rarely showed up on time. An even rarer occurrence was when a man showed up early. So, one could understand her surprise when she saw Duo Maxwell sitting at a table at the outdoor café that she had chosen fifteen minutes early.

He lowered his black sunglasses to look around and smiled brightly when he spotted Mai. She grinned as she lifted her hand in greeting. Duo pulled off the sunglasses and placed them into the pocket of his shirt. She had to admit that he looked even tastier today in black leather pants, combat boots, and a red tee flashing under the black, short-sleeved dress-shirt.

"Hi," Duo said as he gestured to a chair.

Mai grinned and replied, "Hello, you're early."

"Is that a problem?" Duo asked playfully as she sat down. Mai noted that he sat so he was facing everyone in the café, and only the window was at his back.

She shrugged and answered, "Just surprising, that's all. And, let me tell you, I'm rarely surprised."

"Oh, I'm full of surprises," Duo replied flirtatiously, fluttering his lashes at her.

Mai chuckled, "I figured as much."

Duo said, "You wanted to talk, right, about Seto?"

"You get right down to business, don't you?" Mai asked, bemused by this boy. _Maybe he's exactly what Kaiba needs. Someone to open up his eyes. Someone to get him out of his shell._

Duo shrugged and replied, "I'm very direct."

"I've noticed that," Mai said as she tossed her hair. She grinned at Duo and said, "But first, let's get something to eat."  
  
Duo looked relived and said, "Oh, good. I'm _starving_."

******

One played a tricky game when a woman offered to buy them food. It was a game of chance, obviously. You could offend them by refusing their offer, make them think that you're cheap because you took the offer, or, if one was really sneaky, like Duo could be, make them think that you were a wonderful guy who wasn't afraid of a woman's independence and strength.

Luckily, Duo had struck gold with the later. Plus, he hadn't been his usual gluttonous self when he ordered either. _I can't believe I fell asleep at the computer. I never fall asleep at the computer. That's more of a Heero thing to do._

_Ack, don't think about Heero. That only leads to brooding and banging my head against a blunt object while cursing myself. Focus on Seto. He's the one who needs help, not your own stupid self and stupid problems, Duo._

In the middle of a Chef Salad, Mai asked, "So, what are you doing?"

"Well, first I'd like to meet Yugi Mutou," Duo answered.

Mai blinked, spun her fork, speared a tomato slice and replied, "Oh?"

"I don't wanna think about the full details until I've met Yugi and some of his friends," Duo answered as he took a swig of his Coke, the caffeine bringing him back to life.

Mai leaned forward and asked, "How come?"

Duo sat back in his chair and scratched his head. He studied her for a moment and sighed. He leaned forward, tossing his braid back so it wouldn't trail in ketchup. 

"First off, if my instincts are right about what happened to Seto, I'm not going to be a happy camper, and I've got this problem where I let my emotions get the better of me, so I don't wanna know anything until I get an impression after I've observed Yugi. Besides, Seto's got issues about people, and I think he had them way before this Duelist Kingdom thing," Duo answered truthfully, his mood darkening.

Mai's amethyst eyes sparkled as she chuckled. She lifted her cappuccino in a toast. She said, "Damn, you're good. I think you've hit the nail right on the head."

"I have my moments," Duo replied slyly.

Mai mused, "Still, one thing's bugging me." She toyed with a golden curl between her manicured fingers as she studied Duo.

Duo asked, "What's that, babe?"

"First off, don't call me babe," Mai chided with a wink and a grin.

Duo chuckled, "What's that, Mistress Mai?"

"Better. I like a man who knows his place and can treat a lady with respect," Mai reflected approvingly.  
Duo shrugged and retorted, "Well, when the woman's as pretty as you are, it's hard not to. Still, what's bugging you?"

"How on Earth did Seto Kaiba get involved with someone like you? People don't appear out of nowhere," Mai stated, watching Duo's reaction with keen interest.

Duo sighed and answered, "I'm Death."

"Huna?" Mai's mouth had dropped as she stared at Duo.

Duo shrugged and explained, "Rather, a Death. There's a bunch of us out there, lurking in other dimensions, getting summoned, running errands, and so on."

"You've gotta be kidding," Mai retorted.

Duo cracked his knuckles and shook his head. He answered, "Nope. Not kidding."

"Get real. You're telling me that you're Death?" Mai asked in amazement as she reached out and touched Duo's arm.

Duo nodded. Mai crossed her arms over her ample chest and stated, "Prove it."

"You don't want me to do that," Duo warned, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

Mai gestured and taunted, "Why not? Afraid?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm not one of the 'nice' Deaths. I tend to come along with massacres and wars," Duo answered darkly, looking down at his drink.

Mai's eyes widened with realization as her fingers gripped her mug. She asked in a soft, cautious voice, "Kaiba brought you here, didn't he?"

"He Summoned me, yeah. For Vengeance," Duo answered, meeting Mai's eyes.

Mai asked, "Why haven't you gone after Pegasus?"

"For one thing, his death wouldn't really help Seto. Seto needs help, not Vengeance," Duo explained.

Mai met his gaze head on, her ruby lips tilting up ever so slightly. "The best vengeance is living well."

Duo beamed at the blond as she clinked her mug to his glass.

Mai's grin was wicked as she sat down her mug. She stated, "Now, let's introduce you to the Yugi-tachi."

"Just what I had in mind, Mai," Duo replied as he stood up and offered his arm.

Mai took it and Duo helped her up. She smiled at him and quipped, "And they say that chivalry is dead."

"Well, I haven't killed it yet," Duo retorted, causing Mai to laugh as they walked out of the café.

******

The Kame Game Shop was rather impressive, actually, well marked and everything. Standing outside was a dwarf-like man wearing a tight skull cap with some sort of Arabic symbol on it sweeping the steps. He looked up at them and smiled brightly when he saw Mai.

Duo almost laughed at the way he rushed over to the voluptuous blond and beamed up at her. Mai grinned down and tossed her magnificent hair off of her shoulders. The old man's purple eyes almost bulged out of his head when she did that.

She said, "Hi, Sugoroku."

"Hello Mai, you're looking rather robust today," Sugoroku replied as he leered up at her. Duo turned around so that the older man wouldn't hear him snicker.

Mai awkwardly replied, "Thank you. Is Yugi here?"

"Oh . . . Yeah, he's in the store," the old man answered absently, mainly due to the fact he was right on eye level with Mai's breasts.

Duo quipped, "Nice view?"

Mai glared at him as the old man spun to look at him, as if he finally noticed that Duo was standing beside Mai. Duo innocently looked up at the sign above the door. He was trying not to laugh, but it was getting harder and harder by the moment.

Mai sighed as she strolled past them, her hips swaying slightly because of her high heeled boots, making her rump sway becomingly under the tight purple mini she was wearing. Duo watched as Sugoroku did. Sugoroku answered, "Very nice indeed."

"Yeah, I'm looking too," Duo confessed with a wink as he ran after Mai.

Sugoroku shook himself and chided, "I have no idea what you're talking about, young man!"

Duo laughed as Mai rolled her eyes and pushed open the door. A tiny bell rang to announce their presence. Mai strolled confidently in, and Duo walked right beside her, looking around.

"Jonouchi, this is a really good card," the boy that Duo had seen yesterday had said, the one with the hair that looked like a pot leaf. Yugi Mutou. 

He was talking to a gangly teen with a wild mop of dark blond hair, good looking in a scruffy sort of way. Standing beside the blond was a tall brunet with a hair style even stranger than Yugi's. His dark hair was stuck up to a sharp point. Standing beside Yugi, looking over his slight shoulder, was a shapely yet athletic girl with shoulder length brown hair cut in a stylish bob.

Mai delicately cleared her throat. The blond's head whipped around, his face brightened up, and he practically rushed over to her side. He wrapped an arm playfully around her shoulders, which she promptly shrugged off with a teasing grin.

"Hey, Mai, how ya doing?" he asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

The girl looked over at Duo and he smiled. Her eyes traveled down Duo's form as she asked, "Hey, Mai, who's your friend?"

The blond's hazel eyes flickered over Duo before he glared protectively. "And does Jonouchi need to find another girlfriend?" the boy with the pointy hair taunted, causing the blond, Jonouchi, to glare.

Mai grinned as she gestured grandly at Duo. She said, "Lady and Gentlemen, let me present Duo Maxwell."

"Hi," Duo replied as Yugi bounded over to him and shook his hand.

The gold pyramid gleamed in the store's flourescent lights. The boy's huge, friendly purple eyes looked up at Duo. He said, "Hi, I'm Yugi. Nice to meet you."

"We don't get many travelers here. Nice to see a new face, I'm Anzu Mazaki," the girl said, shaking her hand after Yugi and cheerfully smiling at him.

The Pointy Haired Guy nodded and said, "Welcome to Domino City, I'm Hiroto Honda."

Jonouchi was still glaring at him and Mai nudged him. She asked, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Katsuya Jonouchi," the blond grunted with a curt nod.

Duo grinned and replied, "Duo Maxwell."

"So, Duo, where are you from?" Yugi asked as he leaned back on the counter.

Duo shrugged and answered, "A bit of everywhere actually. I'm an American by birth though."

"America, cool. I'd give anything to study there," Anzu said wistfully.

Jonouchi asked sharply, "So, why are you here?"

"He's visiting Kaiba," Mai answered smoothly.

Jonouchi snorted, "Why would you wanna do that?"

Mai answered again, "Duo's a chess player."

Duo felt some sort of dark power flicker from where Yugi was standing. Duo looked over and saw the Puzzle shimmer with some sort of prismatic light for a moment before returning to its natural state. He took note of it before looking back at Mai and Jonouchi.

"Still, _Kaiba_. You couldn't _pay_ me to visit that bastard," Jonouchi replied passionately.

Duo's eyebrows lifted as he met Mai's eyes. Duo replied, "He seems like an okay guy to me."

Too suddenly, Jonouchi snapped, "He's an arrogant, stuck up, snobby son of a bitch."

Mai grinned knowingly over Jonouchi's head and Duo nodded. _Sure he is, Denial Boy. You just keep telling yourself that, Duo thought with a grin._ He said, "But he's a great chess player though. Best match I've had in a long time. And have you seen his computer system? Awe inspiring. I mean, I've been losing sleep because of it."

"You're staying at his _house?_" Jonouchi spat, "Oh, man, I _wouldn't_ wanna be in _your_ shoes."

Mai winked and Duo tilted his head in response. Duo went on, "And the view from the roof is amazing. We spent last night up there talking."

Jonouchi's glare would have killed if he had the power. Yugi asked, "What did you two talk about?"

"We're both orphans, actually. It's great to relate to someone on that kinda level," Duo answered innocently as Mai nodded with a grin.

Honda asked, "So, you Duel?"

"Naw, just a chess player, that's all," Duo answered mischievously as Anzu and Jonouchi both grabbed Mai's attention. Honda nodded at him before turning to chat along with his friends.

"Who summoned you here?" a deeper, almost sinister version of Yugi's voice asked behind him. Duo felt the dark power swirling around him. The Puzzle's "dark spirit" had finally decided to make an appearance.

Duo replied, "So you know what I am?"

"Yes. I felt your presence the other day while Yugi was walking," the Spirit said. Duo turned around to see a taller version of Yugi standing there, except his black hair now sported a few blond spikes in it and the soft, gentle purple eyes were now sharpened and the color of garnets.

Duo closed his eyes and reached out. He got an impression of age, knowledge, cleverness, power, and a bit of confusion. And the Spirit had a title, of sorts. Standing before him was the King of Games, also known as "Yami no Yugi". Yugi's Darkness, or something like that.

_No problem._

"Now, I'll ask this again. Who Summoned you here?" Yami asked.

Duo grinned as he wagged his finger reproachfully at Yami. He chided, "Now, that's between my Summoner and me."

The crimson eyes narrowed as Yami hissed, "Why are you with Kaiba?"

"Like I said, I'm a chess player. I like a good game," Duo answered innocently, giving Yami a taunting smile.

Yami snapped, "If you hurt Kaiba . . ."

"Wow, you're rather possessive, aren't you there, Your Highness?" Duo retorted with another grin.

Yami's eyes widened with realization. Then he shifted his body closer to Duo, causing his leather to creak. The garnet eyes looked him over as he said, "_Kaiba's_ the one who Summoned you here."

"Give a cookie to the Game King," Duo retorted as he crossed his arms and looked down at the Egyptian Spirit.

Yami smirked as he looked Duo over. He threatened, "If Kaiba is harmed in anyway, we'll play a little game."

"You know, you're awful jealous for a couple thousand-year-old Egyptian spirit," Duo mused with a grin.

Yami chuckled as he gave Duo another look before meeting his eyes with arrogant satisfaction. The crimson eyes gleamed as he retorted, "You won't hold his interest."

Duo leaned close to him and whispered in Yami's ear, "I'm not planning to, King of Games."

"Are you mocking me?" Yami sneered as he jerked back and held out his hand aggressively.

Duo naively answered, "Me, never. Still, being on the roof with him last night was very interesting."

Yami fumed, the garnet eyes blazing. He hissed, "You do not comprehend the power that you are dealing with, fiend."

"What, gonna send me to the Shadow Realm?" Duo glibly countered with a grin.

Yami glowered. Duo noted he was almost shaking with fury. "I'm warning you. If any harm comes to Seto Kaiba while _you_ are here, I will hold you responsible."

Duo chuckled and turned away, shaking his head in disbelief. He walked over to Mai and touched her arm. She looked up at him and he grinned. He whispered, "I've found out what I needed to know."

Mai nodded and leaned over and gave Jonouchi a kiss. He grinned at her and smirked at Duo. Duo smiled back and Mai wiggled her fingers at the blond. Jonouchi's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open.

Mai linked her arm with Duo's and said, "Well, Duo and I are late for something. See you all later."

"Bye, Mai, nice meeting you, Duo," Anzu said with a cheerful wave.

Honda said, "Yeah, come back, don't be a stranger."

Yugi looked up at them with a look of confusion on his face. He then smiled and said, "You're welcome here any time, Duo. Maybe we can play a game of chess."

"I'd like that," Duo replied honestly, liking Yugi and wondering if he could get a couple more jabs at Yami.

Jonouchi nodded and said, "See ya soon, baby."

As soon as they were out of the store, Mai said, "We need to go somewhere more private."

******

Duo was sinking back into the couch's soft lavender cushions as Mai fetched drinks. The rather large penthouse was done in subtle shades of violet and white. It was stylishly furnished, a few eclectic pieces of artwork hanging on the walls.

Mai sashayed into the living room, holding two glasses of soda. She handed Duo a glass before sitting beside him, gracefully crossing her long legs. She took a sip before setting her drink down on a coaster on the coffee table.

Duo turned so that he could face her, watching her over the glass.

She said, "You said you think you know what happened to Kaiba on the Duelist Kingdom."

"I have a good idea, after hanging around him for the past couple of days," Duo replied, setting his glass down and bracing himself.

She asked, "Well, what do you think happened?"

"Torture is obvious, probably in the kitchen considering his reaction to washing dishes last night, and . . ." Duo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, not wanting to go on. As if he could deny what would happen, then it would have been that it hadn't happened. If he believed enough that this would go away. 

Mai said, "You think he was raped too."

"Yeah, I was just hoping to that I didn't have to say it," Duo sighed as he met her eyes, "So, how do you figure?"

Mai ran her fingers through her hair. "He was strange, even more distant than normal, if you can believe that, on the helicopter coming back from Duelist Kingdom. And then his brother, Mokuba . . ."

"Great kid." Duo grinned briefly.

"Yeah, well, he is. Anyway, Mokuba said that Seto had been beat up and mentioned that it hurt to sit down because his butt was sore. Mokuba said it was from sitting in the cell, but, Duo, if you saw how Pegasus acted around Kaiba . . . The way he looked at him . . ." Mai drew the last word out, shaking her head. 

Her eyes widened as she snapped her fingers. She said, "I remember now. Right after Pegasus took Kaiba's soul, he said 'Teach him how to wash dishes or something.' Then he was taken away. Maybe it happened then."

Duo's fists clenched.

Mai gave him a tiny, rueful smile and placed a hand over his fist. "I wish I could make it go away too," Mai admitted as she let his fingers go.

Duo stood up and took his glass. He looked on Domino City from Mai's French window and said, "Sometimes I wonder about humanity."

"You're not the only one, kiddo, believe me," Mai replied quietly as she joined him at the window.

Duo looked at her and asked, "Voice of experience talking?"

"Something like that. Well, if gonna help him get through this you've got your work cut out for you," Mai answered as she absently stroked Duo's hair.

Duo looked out the window and seethed. _Bastard. That one-eyed freak doesn't deserve to live. You never, _ever_ force yourself on someone._

Duo looked at Mai and asked, "Do you know where this fucker is?"

"No, I don't," Mai answered gently, giving his braid another stroke, "I don't think anyone does."

Duo clinched his fists and swore, "Shit. Damn, I'd like to burn that place to the ground with him in it. I'd like to send him to Hell, personally."

"And where would that get Seto?" Mai asked.

Duo smirked as he answered, "Nowhere."

Mai mused, "You sound just like Katsuya did when he figured out what happened to Seto."

"What did he say?" Duo asked as he looked at the blonde.

Mai chuckled, "He wanted to find Pegasus and cut him up with a dull knife and feed the pieces to a rabbit."

"Rabbit? A bunny?" Duo asked, confused beyond belief.

Mai laughed and shook her head. She looked out the window and explained, "Pegasus had a thing for a cartoon rabbit. I think Katsuya was trying to be ironic."

"Cartoon bunny. The man was obviously evil," Duo quipped dryly as he took a drink and flinched as he realized it was diet.

He gagged, "Diet, urggg, what are you trying to do? Poison me?"

"I have to keep my girlish figure somehow, you know," Mai retorted as she placed her hand on the curve of her hip, tilting her head up.

Duo grimaced and replied, "Well, I gotta keep cheerfully hyper you know. Sugar helps a lot."

"I doubt Seto knew what he was getting into when he brought you here," Mai said fondly.

Duo huffed, "Well, I am absolutely gorgeous, you know. And adorably manic."

Mai chuckled as Duo took another drink. She sobered as she studied him. She asked, "Do you think you can handle it?"

Duo looked out the window and confessed, "Actually, I don't know how I"m going to handle it. I mean, I don't wanna go up to him and say, 'Oh, yeah, I heard you where raped. Now, how about them White Blue Eyed Dragons?' That's tactless even for me."

"Blue Eyes White Dragons. You'll piss him off if you call them the wrong name," Mai reprimanded.

Duo shrugged and sighed, "Still. I'm a guy. Even though I know things like this can happen to me, especially me with this hair, but since he was soulless I don't think he even remembers any of it."

"Would _you_ want to?" Mai asked.

Duo nodded and answered intensely, "Yes I would. So I know how to deal with it. And so I can face up to it and not be afraid of _it_ anymore."

"Seto's not as . . . instinctive as you. He's stubborn, yes, but he knows when he's over his head," Mai explained.

Duo snorted, "I'd grin my way into Hell. Hell, I have grinned my way into Hell."

"Hell exists?" Mai asked in disbelief.

Duo shook his head and clarified, "Naw, figurative Hell. Not demons and pitch forks with eternal torment. Hell is actually all around you, in hindsight."

"Especially if you're Seto Kaiba," Mai sighed.

Duo nodded and said, "And Seto was pretty distant before this happened, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was," Mai answered, "Which is a real shame."

Duo grinned and teased, "You think he's hot."

"Honey, I couldn't get him out of my head for three days after I first saw him. I would have jumped his bones in an instant," Mai retorted wickedly.

Duo chuckled, "He reminds me of an ex in a way, but not really. Seto seems a bit more passionate than that."

"Like how he looks at you when he thinks that you don't know that he's looking. He gets this sort of look on his face, like he's faced with something impossible," Mai added with a nod.

Duo snapped his fingers and pointed. He exclaimed, "Exactly! Or how he glares and insults you if he's jealous."

"God, you should see him and Katsuya together," Mai said, rolling her eyes.

Duo grinned and guessed, "In each other's faces with insults and threats, especially on the Puppy's part?"

"Puppy?" Mai chuckled.

Duo answered defensively, "Well, he reminds me of a Golden Retriever. I have this insane compulsion to scratch his head and call him a good dog. Don't ask. I'm not sure myself."

"If you think of dogs as insanely loyal, protective, rambunctious, and stupidly brave, then you've got Katsuya Jonouchi pinned," Mai said with an eye roll.

_That's sounds like Mokuba _. . . Duo realized with a start, _and a little like me, too. Except for the protective, almost the exact opposite of Seto._

Duo tapped his fingers on the glass. He said, "So, Seto needs someone who'll grab him by the hand. Someone who won't shy away when he bitches and who'll keep coming back over and over even when pushed away."

"And where will we find such a paragon?" Mai asked skeptically.

Duo grinned and folded his arms across his chest.

Mai chuckled, "You are an insanely brave person."

"I'm incorrigible," Duo retorted, "Now, how to open him up is gonna be the major problem. Damn it."

Mai gripped his shoulder and said, "Well, he knows that I figured out what happened to him, but he still feels like he's alone."

"I've known people like that. Nothing new to me," Duo replied dryly. _Yeah, by the name of Heero Yuy. I've even slept with them. _

Mai absently twisted a wild curl between her fingers again. She explained, "Seto . . . He's complicated. I think he wants to connect but doesn't know how to."

"But first he has to come to grips with this other thing," Duo sighed, bowing his head.

Mai nodded and asked, "Do you think you can help him with that?"

"I'm going to try my damned hardest," Duo answered as he met Mai's eyes.

Mai gave him a reassuring smile and gripped his shoulder. She said, "Then I think he might have a chance."

******

The sun was sinking behind the horizon, casting the sky in a soft, pink glow, when Duo returned back to the Kaiba mansion. The conversation with Mai was weighing heavily in his mind, warring with his feelings of anger. It was easy to focus on the anger, to let it feed and intensify until he found himself in the kitchen again.

The first knife hit the wall so hard that it had embedded to the hilt.

In his mind's eye, it had penetrated into a beautiful face framed by long, silver hair. He took another knife and launched it lower, seeing it strike the man's chest. Duo saw Pegasus fall, blood pooling beneath the lifeless body, no mercy given. No quarter gained.

Still, even that would be merciful to what he truly deserved.

"Duo?"

Duo spun around to see Mokuba lurking in the doorway. He froze as he looked into those huge, grey eyes. _The poor kid. There's no way that he can know. Oh . . . Mokuba, you weren't hurt, were you? And what am I gonna say? "Hey, kiddo, your brother was raped. How was your day?" Damn._

Mokuba walked over to him and looked at the knives stuck deeply into the wall. He reached up and tried to pull it out. With some effort, the knife came out, littering drywall on the floor. He looked down at the serrated blade and up at Duo.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked as he put the knife on the counter.

Duo shrugged and answered, "Nothing you have to worry about." _Or should know about. Not now. Not yet, but you can't be protected forever, but this isn't my story to tell. I can't lose your brother's trust, but he can't shield you from the world forever. Even though you deserve it._

Mokuba gave him a wary look and asked, "Where did you go? You weren't home when I got home."

"I went to meet Yugi and his friends and Mai," Duo answered as he pulled the other knife from the wall and sat it on the counter.

A slight blush tinted Mokuba's cheeks when Duo mentioned Mai's name. Duo chuckled despite himself, lifting some of his dark mood. He confessed, "I think Mai's pretty hot too, kiddo."

"She's actually really nice too, she just doesn't think she is," Mokuba replied, "Seto hired her as a consultant for the VR game."

The two of them walked to the living room. Duo remembered Mokuba mentioning a game involving blowing up zombies. _Blowing up stuff always makes me feel better. I can't lose my temper. I've got something broken that's worth fixing here. And, damn it, I'm gonna fix it._

******

"'Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand,' " Seto read, gently closing the book.

Duo stood from Mokuba's doorway, smiling softly at the sight of Big Brother reading to Little Brother. Mokuba was already asleep, clutching tightly to a plush white dragon, a sweet smile on his sleeping features. Seto gently brushed the wild mass of hair from Mokuba's face before giving him a tiny kiss on the cheek. He rearranged the covers around Mokuba before walking out of the room.

Duo closed the door behind them and asked, "Isn't that a little intense for a bedtime story? I mean, that Harry kid was cut open to bring a guy back to life."

Seto answered, "I've already read the book to him once."

"So, I take it that Harry gets away then," Duo replied as they walked down the hallway together. 

"Yeah, he does," Seto answered wistfully, looking down at the hardback book in his hands.

Duo scratched his head as he followed Seto through the mansion. He said, "Too bad real life isn't like that."

"What do you mean?" Seto asked as he put the book down.

Duo tossed his braid over his shoulder. _Don't blow it. The book analogy is a perfect way to get this out in the open. Just don't do something stupid. Keep cool, Duo. Keep cool._

Duo answered, "Well, the good guy getting away variously unscathed in the nick of time while the villain fumes in the background."

Seto froze for a moment. He then turned back to look at Duo. His eyes were wide with shock and realization.

"I know," Duo said gently.

Seto snorted, "No. No you don't."

Duo stuffed his hands in his pockets and replied, "But it wasn't your fault, Seto."

"How kind of you to say that," Seto retorted acidly, retreating slightly, "You don't know. You weren't there."

Duo crossed his arms and said firmly, "And neither were you. That bastard took you unwillingly and you couldn't even defend yourself. He . . ." Duo growled in frustration and slapped the wall. "Fuck."

Seto turned away and said, "I have work to do."

"You can't run away from this. Look, I know it's hard and it's going to hurt, but you can get past this," Duo exclaimed.

"I have work to do," Seto repeated in a dull monotone. Dull and lifeless.

Duo pleaded, "Let me help, please."

Seto gave him a look. Duo unfolded his arms and gently said, "I want to help you. Please." 

The blue eyes were unreadable as Seto turned away again. Duo sighed as the tall brunet walked away. _I have something broken that I need to fix, something worth fixing._

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow," Seto replied woodenly without turning around.

Duo ran up to catch Seto's long strides. He snapped, "You can't keep running from this."

"What happened to: 'I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie'? _You_ can run away and hide, but no one else can? A little hypocritical, if you ask me." Seto retorted, glowering at Duo.

Duo put his hands on his waist and scolded, "Don't you throw my fucking words back at me, damn you."

"Well, you've found out why I Summoned you here. Is this the type of Vengeance that gets fucking repetitive? Gee, but what's another few deaths to you? You've probably done things that would have made them cringe," Seto rallied back.

Duo clinched his fists. He growled, "Don't say that."

"Or what? Are you going to kill me too? Come on, Duo, show me what the Shinigami can do," Seto retaliated.

Duo felt all of his anger leaving him and sighed. He had a quick temper, but luckily enough, it deflated just as fast as it flared up. _He's attacking because that's what he knows he can do. He's trying to push my buttons and he almost got it. Well, Seto, good try, but I'm gonna help you if you like it or not._

Duo answered, "No. I wouldn't do that."

"What? You feel sorry for me? Don't. I don't need a flirtatious asshole's pity," Seto hissed.

Duo _did_ feel sorry for Seto. He wanted to find Pegasus and burn Duelist Kingdom to the ground, but that would do more damage than favor. Seto didn't need someone to feel sorry for him. He needed someone to be there with him despite everything. He needed someone to care for him for who he was, not pity him for what he had gone through.

Finding such a saint was going to be a real bitch Duo realized. _I can't stay here forever. I have a home. Even though Heero made his choice, we're still close. I can't hold Seto's hand forever, but maybe I can give him a good push in the right direction._

Duo smiled because he knew that it would piss off Seto more than anything he could have said right then. He smiled, fluttered his eyelashes and turned away, his braid swinging wildly behind him. Then he chuckled. He didn't have to see Seto to know that he was fuming; hell, Duo could feel the anger radiating off the taller teen where he stood.

"Well, good night Seto. Tomorrow I'm gonna prove you wrong. I just thought you should know that," Duo cheerfully stated, giving Seto a tiny wave as he walked away.

Seto snorted, "I find that highly improbable."

_But not impossible. I'll show you, Blue Eyes, trust me on that_. "Nighty night, Seto."

**_To Be Continued!_**


	5. Chapter Four: Purging

**_Disclaimer: _**Yu_Gi_Oh! is owned by its creator, Kabuki Takahashi and its respective anime companies. I'm borrowing the characters and ideas for a nonprofit fan fiction written solely for the enjoyment of myself, and hopefully others.

All rights and privileges to Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

**_Author's Notes:_** To fully understand this fan fic, which is part of a much larger arc, I highly suggest that you read Animom's KP Duty and the first two chapters of the sequel Coming Clean. I am blessed that she allowed me to play this story in her richly written AU arc about what really happened when Seto Kaiba lost his soul to Pegasus. These stories are about recovery and coming to terms with oneself after the unthinkable happens.

Again, I cannot stress how good these stories are and I am unable to find the words to fully convey my feelings on this subject.

* * *

**Summoning Death**

**_Chapter Four: Purging _**

* * *

_By: Elf and Animom_

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was a cloudless, brilliant blue. Birds chirped merrily in their little trees. It was the sort of morning that inspired running around and singing in a grassy meadow.

Duo scowled at the merrily chirping birds and wished for a shot gun. Or a good machine gun to kill the little fuckers and shut them up. Duo, by nature, wasn't a morning person. He was purely nocturnal, preferring to work until the wee morning hours and sleep until the sun started sinking over the horizon.

Still, he had to admit it was a beautiful morning. The sort of day that gave hope. A great day to start anew, for rebirth.

Yawning, Duo braided his hair and dressed. He had all day to form a new plan of attack. Mokuba would be at school and Seto would get home even later than his brother because of Seto's self-imposed duties at Kaiba Corp.

A great day for rebirth.

He strolled out of his room, whistling slightly to himself. Light poured through the many windows, forming golden pools on the floor. Duo couldn't help but to be in a good mood this morning and found that he was even hungry, and he was _never_ hungry when he first woke up.

On the way to the kitchen, Duo heard a small chiming sound. As he went the other way down the hallway to locate it, he noticed that the study door was cracked open.

_Now, that was strange._ Sure, he'd only been staying at the Kaiba mansion for a few days, but the study was usually closed up. He opened the door and stepped in.

Duo frowned when he saw a neat row of three empty liquor bottles on the desk next to a laptop computer. He picked up a bottle of whiskey and frowned. It was a fairly dusty bottle, probably resting in the liquor cabinet for years until recently. He saw finger smudges in the dust that were long and slender, obviously Seto's.

Good morning, Duo.

It took him a minute to locate the source of the voice. Seto was sitting in the shadows, in a deep leather armchair, his eyes glowing like two blue coals.

Duo sighed, Seto, what the hell did you do?

You told me last night that I should stop running and face what happened to me. I think you'd be pleased I took your advice. His voice was emotionless, dark, a perfect monotone. Duo felt a chill run down his spine at its familiarity.

I don't recall telling you to get drunk, Duo replied, looking down at the whiskey bottle again.

Oh, but I am _not_ drunk. Seto said precisely, holding up one finger. His speech had no trace of slurring, unusual for someone who had apparently polished off three bottles. I calculated, based on my body weight, exactly how much of each of the items in my stepfather's liquor cabinet I'd need to drink, and how often, to stay just under the legal limit of intoxication. He pointed at the computer; there was a countdown window on screen, showing 57 minutes. One level shot glass per hour. I'm self-medicating.

And you did this because? Thinking it would help you remember what happened to you? Duo demanded, taking a step closer to him and planning to throw away the bottle that he noticed resting at Seto's side.

Oh I already knew what happened to me, in principle. he replied. I received the details from the man who gave me medical attention afterwards. But apparently _knowing_ isn't good enough, I must also _remember_. And even though you haven't specifically said so, I assumed I needed to also get in touch with my feelings'. The books and the chat room quacks use that phrase a lot. Surprisingly, the alcohol has been a great help there, really, I guess I've been, what's the word, repressing'? But I am past that now, so I can share' with you what I felt. What I am still _feeling_. There was such loathing in his voice.

Duo started to move toward him, You didn't have to get . . .

Shut up and listen, Duo, Seto said. He had pulled a revolver from the cushions of the chair. _You_ pressured me to do this, so I insist _you_ listen to my report.

Give me the gun, Seto. Duo said.

No, I don't think I will.

Guns and drinking don't mix.

Well, I decided to leave my options open. Seto said darkly, and it chilled Duo.

_My life is cheap._ Different set of blue eyes and tone, but the danger was still there, as well as the self-destruction. Duo stood still and waited.

Seto tucked the gun deep into the cushion. I started with the Glenfiddich, he said, pointing to one of the empty bottles on the desk, which is a single malt whiskey. It was my stepfather's favorite. He always referred to it as a man's drink'. Being a real man, taking it like a man - these concepts were very important to Kaiba Gozaburo. It was important to him that I learn them too. So he taught me not to make a sound when he beat me. Because that was taking it like a man'. Holding back my tears when he burned me or hurt me in other ways: that was taking it like a man.' And any time I was in pain, he taught me never to seek comfort. Because seeking comfort is weak. Because real men don't seek comfort.

Duo snapped, That's not true. Strength is admitting and accepting that you need help. He was insane.

Of course it's ridiculous. At least I prevented him from teaching Mokuba those lessons. Mokuba knows that he can come to me for comfort. That he's not alone, that I at least will always be here for him. Even have a hug for him if he needs it.

Duo tried to meet his eyes as he said, You can't go on like that either. You need someone too.

Seto continued as if he hadn't heard, So I know my stepfather would have been proud of me, you see, because I took what happened like a man. I didn't cry or run away. Of course I couldn't - I _had_ to do whatever they said. And since they didn't command me to cry or run away - I didn't.

_They_ . . . Duo's eyes widened in revulsion as the word sank in. _They, as in more than one? As in, there was more than just Pegasus involved? _

He gave me to his friends to play with. Five of them, at least. Last night I got their names and pictures all ready for you on my computer, once I _remembered_ their faces. His voice wavered, Maybe you can make an exception. Because they didn't play nice. Their ideas of fun - . Each worse than the last. His voice cracked. It hurt. He blinked, shook his head, pressed his lips together. Cleared his throat. They got frustrated that I didn't make a sound. So the things they used kept getting bigger and thicker and longer and sharper, until I just - went away.

Each _thing?_ Duo asked, horror dawning. He felt sick and angry at the same time.

At the end they just kicked and beat me. I think they were angry that I wasn't more entertaining. They stopped when their arms and legs got tired.

Duo sat, so stunned and lost in thought that he didn't notice that Seto was chugging the bottle he'd kept by his side. By the time he reacted, the bottle was empty.

The timer didn't go off, Duo pointed out as he looked at the gleaming glass. _He's going to make himself sick or worse if I don't act. But what the hell am I going to do? Tackle him? Wrestle the booze and gun away from him after all of this? I can't do that. Damn._

_Fuck_ the timer.

Duo crossed his arms and replied, You were the one who had everything calculated, Seto. Wanna ruin that?

Seto wasn't listening. Hey, do you think once the story of my starring performance gets out, they'll be lining up around the block, my potential lovers? The CEO who took it like a man. Hell, everyone will want me to be their bitch. The meek, obedient, slut who'll do anything you ask." His speech was already starting to slur slightly.

he pulled the gun back out of the cushions. I know tricks. I'll bet they'll like this one, tell me what ya think.

Duo tensed.

Seto licked the barrel of the gun, then put it into his mouth, and slid it slowly in and out suggestively, his eyes feverish, his pale cheeks burning.

Duo froze, feeling chills down his spine. He watched the hammer of the revolver and Seto's hand around the grip. He watched helplessly as Seto continued his obscene motions.

Finally Seto pulled the gun out of his mouth. Aw, we should have taped that for my dating video. His speech was much thicker now, his movements un-coordinated. When he went to rest his elbow on the chair arm he missed, and the gun fell from his hand to the floor.

Duo dove for the gun and clicked the safety on. He opened the chamber and took out the .45's massive bullets. He put the revolver on the bar and placed the bullets in his pocket. I don't think you're ready to play with guns yet, Duo drawled as he turned to look at Seto, So, let's just put it over here for now.

Oh Duo, you're been so nice to me. How can I ever repay you? His head was unsteady. I know! He put his hands to the waistband of his pants, his arms like a badly manipulated marionette.

What are you doing?

Takin' clothes off. Seto said.

Duo crossed his arms and demanded, 

So you can fuck me. You been after me since I brought you here. So let's jump into bed now, since I'm finally in the mood, eh? 

Duo retorted, Don't be stupid. It won't be any fun for either one of us if you're drunk off your ass.

Why not? Seto asked, tilting his head as he looked Duo over.

Duo bit his lip before answering, Because you won't be in control of yourself. I like my partners responsive, Blue Eyes.

Seto flapped a hand in a gesture so uncharacteristic it would have been funny if the circumstances had been different. I've never been there any other time, anyhow. I _go_ _away_ in my _head_. His hands clumsily went back to his fly.

Duo sighed as he walked over to Seto. He chided, Come on, let me make you a cup of coffee or get you a glass of water. Or a stomach pump. Something to help get all of this shit out of your system.

Ooo, I went over my scien-tif-i-cally calculated limit. But, who gives a flying rat ass, anyhow? Seto snorted. Duo braced his feet against the chair and pulled him up, then watched as he grew even paler, his skin gaining a very unnatural green tint to it as he swayed on his feet.

Duo grabbed Seto before he lost his balance. He wrapped one arm around the taller boy's waist and used the other to steady his back. Still, Seto was a good seven, eight inches taller than Duo was and most of that was leg. Duo grunted as he bore most of Seto's weight and tried to keep him on his feet.

Come on, let's get you to the bathroom, Duo grunted as he half dragged, half carried Seto toward the door of the study.

Seto met Duo's eyes and wiggled his fingers at him. He laughed resentfully before sneering, I _love_ the bathroom. It's my fav'rit place to come. With my _bestest_ partner.

Duo closed his eyes and knew that Seto wasn't finished yet. He looked back at him and continued to support him, wanting to sweep him up and carry him. He wanted to hold him, cradle him close. _Focus on the task. Don't let my feelings get in the way. Help him._

My _hand!_ Seto laughed bitterly, throwing his arm down to his side.

Duo looked ahead and said nothing. There would of been nothing he could of said to help at that moment. Saying, Oh yeah, I jack off in the shower too, seemed to be blunt, even for his normal standards.

As they reached the door Seto jerked and burped, and Duo watched as a froth of vomit bubbled from his lips and dribbled down his shirt. He sighed, Come on, let's get you to the bathroom before you puke on all of your nice clothes and furniture.

In the hall, Seto said very seriously, Hey Duo, do you know what the French word for fucking is?

Yeah, it's _coucher_, Duo answered almost absently, concentrating on getting Seto into the bathroom.

Seto reached up and turned Duo's face to his. Duo had wanted him to touch him, but not like this. The long fingers were cold and reeked of liquor. His blue eyes were hard as he spat, Sounds like couch', doesn't it? That's all I am, a piece of furniture to lean on. Kaiba the amazing couch. No one ever wants _me._

Don't say that. It's not true, Duo replied gently as he lightly kicked the bathroom door open since his arms were filled with six feet one inches of Duelist.

Not even _you_, Seto muttered, and sagged in his arms. Duo grunted as he kept Seto from falling onto the tile. From the window, the sunlight poured in, blanketing them in golden light, making everything seem surreal. Like it wasn't happening, that it was just some cosmic joke.

Duo knew better as he managed to keep one arm around Seto and used the other to lift up the toilet seat and lid. He started to set Seto down when Seto grasped his forearms. Duo looked at him and almost flinched. The look of anguish was too raw, too powerful to look at.

I used to think maybe I might have a chance someday with - but it's ruined now, and maybe I was wrong anyhow, after all I was wrong about P-.

Then he dropped to his knees and retched in the general direction of the toilet. Duo flinched as he stepped back. Seto's pale hands clutched the bowl as he forced out the words.

He kissed me and - groped me and told them -

He vomited again -

- they could do _anything_ they wanted to me, as long as they didn't -

Duo took another step back as Seto continued, his voice rising.

- touch anything _he'd_ touched.

He gasped and his shoulders heaved.

- you _bastard_, you just stood there and drank _wine _-

Seto broke off, retching again.

Duo walked over to the sink and grabbed a plastic cup. He turned on the cold water and filled the cup up, trying to give himself something to do, something to keep his mind off what Seto was saying. He couldn't touch Seto, not now, not like this.

Not when he was remembering, reliving, what happened.

- and made _jokes_, and gave them _points_ for creativity! _Oh, Number five, three objects at once, triple points!_

Duo winced as the sound of Seto's retching filled the bathroom, overlapping the cheerful sound of the birds chirping outside. He grabbed the sink as he battled his own nausea. _Bastards. Monsters. **Demons**. What sort of creature could do this? Why to him? Why at all?_

He closed his eyes as Seto screamed, And then you got _bored_, and made _phone calls_, and all the time you just _watched_, and did _NOTHING!_

Duo's eyes flew open as he looked at Seto's form bent over the toilet, the brown hair pressed against the back, obscuring his face from view as he panted for air. The air reeked of sour vomit and sharp alcohol. Duo took shallow breaths out of his mouth as he tried to find himself, but this was worse than burning flesh and blood. At least death was the ultimate finality, the end of pain, but this was just the beginning of more suffering to come.

Seto now dry heaved. He jerked back, gasping for air and sobbing uncontrollably. Duo watched the other boy's pain, wanting to do something, to touch him, to hold him, protect him, something, but he knew he couldn't. Right now, Seto's defenses would be in high gear; he'd probably kill anyone who touched him.

And now no one . . . Seto punched the wall hard enough to make the medicine cabinet rattle. He slumped over the toilet and wept. C- c- cat, cat, oh god, I'm so sorry. I waited too long. I _ruined_ it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry, I _wanted_ to, I thought, so many times, but I never, I was _afraid_, now I can never, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry His desolation came from a place so deep inside him it was frightening.

After a moment Duo carefully knelt down beside him and murmured, It's over. Nothing's going to hurt you now. I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you. Here. He held out the cup of water.

After a moment, Seto quieted, lifted his hand. Duo curled Seto's fingers around the cup, then helped guide it to his downcast mouth. He took a tiny sip.

Before he swallowed, Duo gently instructed, Don't swallow, swish and spit.

Obediently, Seto did, still not even looking at Duo. Duo reached up and flushed, watching as the vomit swirled down into the drain. As clean water filled the bowl tiny droplets of crimson splashed into the water.

Duo looked at Seto: blood was trickling from both nostrils. He reached over and grabbed a wad of toilet paper. and gently squeezed Seto's nose shut to staunch the bleeding.

It's over, I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you now. I won't let it, Duo whispered fiercely, meaning every word of it.

The bleeding soon stopped, and Duo removed the wadding. Then, Seto slumped sideways in his arms. Duo blinked in surprise as he looked at Seto.

Hey, Seto, wake up, stay with me, Duo said, shaking Seto's shoulders. He'd downed a lot of alcohol in a short time, and Duo was worried about shock. He shook him again, but Seto was unresponsive. He carefully tilted Seto's head back to open his left eye. The pupil reacted to the light and Duo gave a sigh of relief

_I can't leave him like this, and but I'm not sure I can get him to his bed. Not to mention if he vomits while unconscious. I guess I gotta figure out a way for him to sleep sitting up. _ He eyed the tub. _Unconventional, but it'll do._

Duo nodded with determination. as his nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned Seto's shirt and flung it to the side. Without support, Seto slumped forward, giving Duo a good look at his back.

Duo froze.

Like some obscene cross hatching, pale, raised welts crossed Seto's back. Duo reached out as he touched one of the scars, feeling it slick under his finger tips. The pattern was random, lashed out and overlapping until they made some obscene design. They varied in thickness and depth, some were deeper wounds than the others. They were obviously old scars, probably from when Seto was just a child.

He saw more scarring just below Seto's waist, and pulled his pants and briefs down a bit to get a closer look. Lower was a band, starting below his waist. He touched the textured flesh then slid his fingers down; the scarring went down a few inches, ending just above the buttocks. It was like an obscene parody of a chain link belt, rounded scars overlapping each other, to form one giant scar.

Duo half lifted, half pushed Seto into the tub, so he was sitting up and leaning against the wall. Then he took a washcloth, wet it, and cleaned his face and chest. When he was done he tilted Seto's face down slightly, so in case he vomited again he wouldn't asphyxiate.

What did they do to you? Duo whispered, gently caressing Seto's face, smoothing his hair from his eyes. _They used things on him, that's what they did. They tortured him, violated him. They got off on this, those bastards. And it wasn't the first time someone has hurt him_. Something Seto said clicked: Not to cry out when he hurt me, that was taking it like a man _If his stepfather was the cause of those odd scars, no wonder he's not too crazy about physical contact. Has anyone but Mokuba ever touched him with love? _

You're safe now. Nothing's going to hurt you now while I'm here, Duo assured him, stroking Seto's face and hair for a few minutes. He then stood up and pillowed Seto in towels, swathing his body in them like blankets and even folding one up as a pillow.

He then looked under the sink. He grinned in grim satisfaction when he saw cleaning chemicals and supplies there. He proceeded to scrub the toilet and the floor around it, filling the room with a antispetic smell that was better than the vomit any day. He put the stuff away and ran to Seto's bedroom.

He opened up the closet and frowned briefly at school uniforms and business suits. He skimmed through the clothing until he found a T-shirt and an old sweater. He folded the clothing up as he headed back to the bathroom. He sat them on the toilet.

Then he sat down, wedged between the bathtub and the toilet, and waited.

******

Duo was very good at waiting. He just normally chose not to, because he just didn't like to. However, when the situation called for it, he could sit perfectly still for hours.

And he had a habit of rescuing people. Maybe it was part of his extensive guilt complex because he hadn't been able to stop the Maxwell's Massacre. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was tired of watching people do nothing and decided to take matters in his own hands.

Now he was doing both. He was waiting to save Seto. He knew that sounded strange, but the words rang true in his head. And Duo was a stickler for the truth.

Seto had shifted in his sleep, curling up over himself protectively, occasionally whimpering. When he did this, Duo had stroked his hair until he quieted again. It was obvious that Seto was battling his own demons right now.

Duo closed his eyes and rested his head against the cool bathroom tile. The birds were still chirping outside and the sunlight was still pouring in from the window, pooling them in its warmth. The shadows were growing in the bathroom however.

Seto's rhythmic breathing filled the bathroom until its pattern changed and the sound of damp cloth rustled along with it. Duo had been checking Seto's vitals every so often to make sure that he wasn't showing signs of alcohol poisoning or shock. However, this was the first sign of movement that the other teen had given all afternoon.

God . . . Seto groaned.

Duo looked over at him awkwardly. He didn't know what to say so he just looked at Seto expectantly, waiting for him to make the first move. If he did, then there would be something worth saving, something that Duo could work from. Blue eyes did not meet his own as Seto took notice of his surroundings, the towels forming a sort of nest around him.

I can't believe I did that, Seto confessed, pulling his knees up and holding them.

Duo reached out and brushed Seto's damp hair from his eyes, Seto probably too hung over to flinch. Stress does all sorts of crazy things to people, Duo replied.

Seto stated, You were with me. Duo nodded, blushing slightly. Seto groaned and pressed a hand to his head.

Seto pulled a towel tightly around his shoulders. He murmured, You took care of me. His speech was slow.

Of course I did, Duo replied.

I came on to you.

Duo felt his cheeks grow even warmer as he nodded. You could say that, he replied as he scratched his nose.

Did we -?

Duo shook his head. 

Seto finally looked up at him and asked, 

Because I'm not like that, Duo answered simply.

Seto groaned again and rested his head against the tiles. I think I'm going to be sick again, he confessed in a shaking voice.

Duo snorted, With all the booze you drank I wouldn't be surprised. You should have a hangover the size of China.

Seto shivered. Duo reached out and touched his shoulder. Surprisingly, he didn't move away from this either. Duo gently said, Here's a shirt. I'm going to get you something to take care of that hangover.

Seto called out as Duo stood up.

Duo turned back to face the other teen, curled up in the nest of towels, leaning against the wall for support. He offered him a small smile and replied, 

Come back.

Duo smiled and promised, I won't be gone long. 

******

Seto was sleeping the effects of the alcohol off when Mokuba got home from school.

Duo had Brasher buy some snack foods before she left for the day. Surprisingly, she had good taste. So, loaded down with milk (both regular and chocolate), and Oreos, Duo met Mokuba.

Hey Duo, Mokuba chirped, taking the two mugs from Duo's hands.

Duo grinned and replied, Hey kiddo, thanks. I've got all sorts of bad things for us to eat today. Oreos, some chips, and some strange sort of Pocky.

Alright! Pocky! Mokuba crowed.

Duo shushed him, Hey, your brother's asleep.

He is? Mokuba asked, his voice going down a few decimals as they walked to the living room together. Duo already had the PS2 plugged up and ready to go with _Resident Evil Zero_. The two settled down on the carpet with mugs of milk, the cookies, chips, and Pocky.

Mokuba already ripped into a package of White Chocolate Pocky and alternated between bites of it and the Oreos. He asked, Why's Seto asleep?

Duo opened up the bag of chips and took a handful. He answered, Well, he drank something that he shouldn't have and it made him sick. _Ah, that's the truth without any ugly details._

Is he okay? Mokuba asked, looking up with wide eyes.

Duo patted the child's head and answered, He's just got a bad headache that he's sleeping off right now. He did puke for a while though.

Gross. But you're sure that he's okay, right? Mokuba prodded, placing the Pocky in his lap as he grabbed the controller.

Duo nodded and answered, Yeah, he will be.

The game loaded and Mokuba said, Seto doesn't get enough rest. When he's not with me or at school, all he does is work.

He needs a break then, Duo decided as Mokuba shot the first zombie that came on screen. Duo flinched at the blood spraying as the undead creature fell to the ground. The creepy thing was that the game was very realistic, making it even more frightening. Hell, even the gun information was accurate.

Mokuba nodded and shyly looked up at Duo, his mouth full of cookies and Pocky. 

Duo nudged him and asked, What is it, Mokuba? If it can help Seto, I wanna know.

Mokuba twisted the controller in his lap and answered, Well, I had this really nice dream before I got my body back. And Seto was really happy in it too.

What happened? Duo asked as he ate a cookie.

Mokuba smiled in remembrance. Seto and I were in Milan for a business trip. He had this extremely cool car that he drove really fast. We listened to music with the top down.

What kind of car was it? Duo asked, remembering only limos in the garage.

Mokuba grinned as he blasted another zombie. Duo's character barely avoided becoming Zombie Chow as they progressed. He smirked as he picked up a new gun, better than the 9mm his character was previously using.

Mokuba answered, Some race car from Europe. Seto's got the website bookmarked. It's really cool.

Duo grinned and nudged Mokuba. He said, Thanks kiddo.

Mokuba looked up at him and replied, You're welcome, but why does it help?

Seto needs to play, and I'm not talking about cards, Duo mused as they continued to get farther in the game.

Mokuba looked at him and asked, What do you mean, Duo?

Duo smirked as he got two of the zombies with one shot. He answered, You know, stuff to make him happy. Other than you of course.

Mokuba nodded as he took out another zombie. He suggested, Well, he should definitely get that car. And a girlfriend.

Oh, playing matchmaker are we? Duo teased, nudging the boy with his foot, But you're definitely right. Seto could use a girlfriend. _Or a boyfriend._

Matter-of-factly, Mokuba said, Or a boyfriend.

Duo's mouth dropped open as he gaped at the boy. He had been thinking the same thing. Was the kid telepathic or something?

Mokuba continued, Probably have to be a boyfriend. Seto doesn't know any girls. Except Mai and Anzu. And Mai's way too old and Anzu's Yugi's girlfriend.

Duo gasped, wondering how the hell the kid was so smart for his age. So observant. _Reminds me of a little demon . . . Maybe I could braid his hair. I'd bet that Seto would _love_ that._

Mokuba continued to play, shooting some of the zombies that Duo had left behind. He replied, What? It's no big deal if it's a _boy_friend or anything. Just long as it's someone nice like . . . He paused thoughtfully before looking at Duo and chirping, 

_Moi?_ Duo squeaked, trying to keep his eyes from bulging out of his head in shock.

Mokuba blasted the head off a zombie dog and stated, Maybe _you_ could be Seto's boyfriend.

Duo swore that his mouth hit the floor at that moment. Mokuba chuckled at the look on his face.

Come on, Duo, I know you _like_ him, Mokuba chuckled, nudging him with his knee as he reached for some chocolate milk.

Duo sighed and ruffled Mokuba's hair. He pointed out, But I can't stay here forever. Living Embodiment of Death and all.

Mokuba sighed, I forgot about that.

It's okay. Sometimes I forget too. Not that I wouldn't mind being your brother's boyfriend. Gives me an excuse to play video games. Anyway, Seto's Significant Other. They should be nice, Duo began, looking at the boy expectantly.

Mokuba shot open a box and picked up some more ammunition. He suggested, Funny. Like you.

Duo nodded in agreement and replied, That's for damned sure. Seto doesn't laugh enough. He rolled his eyes, Or at all.

Mokuba bounced back and forth in a rocking motion. His controller shook in his hands as he exclaimed, And cute. Someone cute and - _sexy!_ Duo noticed the bright red spreading across his cheeks right before the little boy blurted out, And a good kisser! You know, for making out!

Mokuba saved the game and turned towards Duo. He continued, And they gotta like kids. They should be brave too, so that they can act like a bodyguard and watch Seto. And they gotta be able to yell at him when he's being stupid. Oh, and _I've_ gotta like em too.

Well, that's quite the list there, kiddo. Duo cleared his throat thoughtfully as he remembered what Seto had said earlier. Something about screwing up a chance. A chance with who?

_I think this is going to be a job for Mistress Mai._

Mokuba took another swig of chocolate milk and wiped the traces off his lips with the back of his hands. He asked, So, now what?

Well, your brother's not ready for a boyfriend just yet, but I think I can help, Duo answered.

**_To Be Continued . . ._**

Okay, first and foremost, this chapter was a real bitch to write.

At the planning stages, Animom and I were talking about weaving our stories together to make them work as a whole. Well, she came up with this excellent idea of Seto getting drunk, remembering what happened, and puking his guts out, leaving Duo to take care of him. And as all of you GW fans know, Duo likes to play the rescuer.

Well, I was all ready to go with this chapter. I could see it in my head perfectly. I just couldn't get it down for shit.

It was like a kendo battle that I couldn't win. It was fighting downhill with someone who used two swords and was a lot bigger and better than I was. I knew what needed to be written, but I couldn't do it to my satisfaction.

As one of my favorite vampires would say, Bloody hell.

Animom came to the rescue, bless her. She wrote Seto's dialogue and actions and I added Duo. This is the pivotal chapter right here, dear readers, the one where Seto remembers what happened to him as opposed to just knowing. It's also where . . .

You'll think I'll give it away?

No, you'll just have to continue reading.

Anyway, this is more Animom's chapter than mine. I just supplied Duo.

_(We interrupt this Author's Note to give you a comment from Animom: I strongly disagree with that last line - this is a chapter from BOTH of us (unless Elf's many fans totally _hate_ this chapter, in which case it's all my fault.) It was a true collaboration: we went back and forth trading ideas, I drafted some Duo, she drafted some Seto, we both contributed to the conversation between Duo and Mokuba -- then Elf put it all together, and we've both done final tweaking. Heh, heh, Elfmabud, since I get to do final proof and HTML formatting, I got to sneak in a last word! Neener-neener!)_

Animom, thank you again. See what happens when great minds think alike? Well, other than angst of course. 


	6. Chapter Five: Making Repairs

**_Disclaimer: _**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by its creator, Kabuki Takahashi and its respective anime companies. I'm borrowing the characters and ideas for a nonprofit fan fiction written solely for the enjoyment of myself, and hopefully others.

All rights and privileges to Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ is copyright J.K.Rowling. _Sandman_ and _Neverwhere_ are copyright Neil Gaiman.

**_Author's Notes:_** To fully understand this fan fic, which is part of a much larger arc, I highly suggest that you read Animom's KP Duty and the first two chapters of the sequel Coming Clean. I am blessed that she allowed me to play this story in her richly written AU arc about what really happened when Seto Kaiba lost his soul to Pegasus. These stories are about recovery and coming to terms with oneself after the unthinkable happens.

Again, I cannot stress how good these stories are and I am unable to find the words to fully convey my feelings on this subject.

* * *

**Summoning Death**

**_Chapter Five: Making Repairs _**

* * *

_By: Elf_

"Oh, wow, I'd like to get my hands on that body," Duo whistled as he scrolled down the web page.

He gave a low whistle, his violet eyes gazed over with lust as he stared in wonder at the screen. "Oh, I'd like to make her roar, that's for damn sure."

He clicked on the mouse a few more times and said, "Seto's gonna wanna ride this baby for hours. I think I've outdone myself."

He set up the system to print and said, "Now to get the address out . . ."

The Bugatti EB 16_4 Veyron's stats were before Duo on the screen. He whistled softly in pure delight as he scrolled down the screen. No wonder Seto had a dream about this car when his soul was returned; it was the type of car that would do a pilot proud. The speed, the power, the grace of it, and the sheer design. It was a work of art.

He pulled the sheet of paper out of the printer and smirked to himself. On the page was an address of a local rare car dealer that just happened to have a Bugatti in stock and a way to order them as well. It was a bit of a drive, but Duo thought it was worth it. _And so does Seto from the look of it._

He chuckled to himself as he clicked out of the various windows describing the gorgeous work of art in all of its black and crimson glory. He had a plan forming in the back of his devious brain. A wonderful, glorious plan involving this machine.

******

  
Despite all of Duo's talents, there was one thing he could not do.

He was a horrible cook.

He had mourned the loss of Hilde's cooking more than her when she moved away. Duo hated to cook. He despised it. He would rather have his braid yanked a hundred times than to create something in the kitchen. However, he could make one hell of a cup of coffee for a caffeine junkie.

And he also figured that Seto's ribs would be sore from all the puking he did yesterday, so he had four ibuprofen to go along with the coffee. He had already called up Seto's school, saying that Mr. Kaiba was going to be away for business today. The school staff was very understanding and apologetic, sorry for any inconvenience they could have caused President Kaiba.

Duo figured the reason Seto went to school was to set a good example for Mokuba. After all, with Seto's brains, he should have already graduated from MIT with honors by now. He also figured that subconsciously, Seto was lonely and wanted to be with people his own age without realizing it.

Duo felt a pang of sympathy as he balanced the creamer, sugar, and coffee on a tray. He knew that Seto was up, probably trying to hide from what had happened yesterday. Duo sighed. After breaking down one wall he was going to climb another. At least this one seemed shorter.

And part of him was dying to find out what the "cat" was Seto had referred to yesterday was. The lost chance as it was, the one Seto was sorry for blowing it. The one where Seto obviously wanted to do something, but couldn't come up with the guts to do so.

_Looks like I get to pay the lovely Mai another visit,_ Duo thought with a grin.

He whistled softly to himself as he walked to Seto's office. The CEO was already there, at his computer, typing furiously. The bloodshot blue eyes wandered across the screen as Seto worked. Seto shyly glanced up when Duo walked in.

Duo sat the coffee, painkillers, sugar, and creamer beside Seto. He then backed up and gracefully flopped himself into the couch in the office. Duo stated, "I didn't know how you liked your coffee so I just brought everything in."

"Thank you," Seto replied quietly. Duo watched as he added a spoonful of sugar and a dab of cream into his cup of coffee. The silence was thick enough to cut as Seto took a sip and began to work.

The silence stretched on for an endless eternity. Duo played with his cross for a moment before peeking over the couch to look at Seto. Seto looked up at him then quickly went back at his computer, the sound of keys clacking the only thing breaking the silence.

Duo said, "Mokuba went to school and I already called in for you."

"What did you say?" Seto asked uneasily, his pale cheeks tinted with rose as he avoided eye contact.

Duo grinned and answered, "That you're away on business for the day."

Seto looked at him wide eyed before returning back to work. Flopping down, Duo pounded his head against the couch for a moment before sitting back up. He watched Seto and thought, Y_ep, he's not talking about what happened yesterday. In fact, I'd wager a month's pay that he's embarrassed as hell about it._

Duo flopped back down on the couch and looked idly up at the ceiling. The sound of keys clacking slowed to a stop. Duo looked up to see Seto rubbing his eyes and groaning.

_Still probably has a bit of a hangover, poor guy,_ Duo thought, his heart reaching out for a moment. _Time to put the plan into action._ He grinned as he sprang up.

"I gotta run an errand for Mokuba, wanna come with?" Duo asked brightly.

Seto looked up at him with a puzzled expression. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he asked, "An errand?"

"Yeah, he was being very insistent about it. Persistent little bugger," Duo sighed, shaking his head with a tiny chuckle.

Seto stood up with and looked down at the computer. He sighed, "I guess this can wait."

"That's the ticket," Duo chirped.

As they walked to the door, Seto asked, "What kind of errand?"

"It's pretty interesting, actually. I'll think that you'll love it," Duo said with a tiny wink.

******

The limo pulled into the parking lot of the dealership. Duo looked over. Seto's eyes were hidden by a pair of dark blue sunglasses, but by the steady, deep rise and fall of his chest, Duo could tell that the brunet was asleep. Duo gave a tiny smile as he unbuckled his seat belt and reached over toward the taller teen.

Duo gently pulled the sunglasses up and whispered, "Wake up, Seto. We're here."

Seto groaned as he awoke. Dark blue eyes blinked as he took in his surroundings. He sat straight up and looked around. His mouth parted in a silent gasp of surprise.

"Pretty spiffy, huna?" Duo asked, gesturing to the various sports cars for sale.

Seto reached for the handle and got out of the car. Duo followed him with a chuckle. Seto took off his sunglasses as he spotted the sleek crimson and black Bugatti. As if magnetized, Seto walked over to the car.

He asked, "How did you know?"

"Mokuba told me," Duo answered as he looked at the car. He saw a salesman dressed in a pale grey business suit stroll their way in the reflection of the window. He nudged Seto.

Seto looked at him and asked, "What?"

"Put your sunglasses back on," Duo whispered as he placed his braid over his shoulder.

Seto gave him a puzzled look before slipping them back on. He asked, "Why?"

"Trust me, I've got a plan," Duo answered confidently as the salesman approached. As an after thought, he added, "And act arrogant too."

Seto's lips quirked as he stood to his full height. Duo smiled to himself as Seto gracefully folded his arms over his chest and looked every inch the bored boy billionaire. With the sunglasses and the blue duster billowing around him in the slight breeze, Duo had to admit that Seto looked rather sexy today.

The salesman came up to them and asked, "Can I help you gentlemen today?"

Duo smiled flirtatiously as the salesman's dark eyes roamed over Duo's black leather clad form and wandered over to Seto's tall and brooding presence. He noted the hungry, wistful look that flickered in the salesman's eyes for a moment before he focused back to Duo. Seto looked at the car with the bored arrogance that came so easily to him.

Duo answered, "Yes, we could use some help."

Seto looked away in distaste with a tiny grunt. A_nd he's as good at playing a role as Heero is. Duo took a quick glance at him. No, he's better. Heero always looked pissed, Seto's got the masked emotions down. But then, he's had to build them or go insane._

Resolution bubbled up in Duo to make Seto happy. Or at least not as tense.

The salesman asked, "So, what are you looking for?"

"Something fast, sporty, and cool," Duo answered with a grin, pushing his bangs out of his face.

The salesman smiled at Duo and asked, "Anything in mind?" His eyes flickered back to the limo that they had gotten out of. Duo knew what he was thinking and planned to exploit it.

Seto nodded his head pointedly once at the Bugatti. He strummed his fingers on his arms as he cast the salesman a distrusting look. The salesman paled, despite the fact that Seto's gaze was covered by the sunglasses.

The salesman ran his hands over the lapels of his silk waistcoat. He smiled pleasantly and said, "Of course, it's obvious that you have excellent taste."

Duo gave a nervous smile and gently took the salesman's arm. He walked them a few steps away, giving the illusion that Seto was out of earshot. He cast Seto a glance over his shoulder and winked.

Duo gave him a nervous smile and said, "You see my friend over there might just be interested in the Bugatti. I was wondering if we could take it on a little test drive?"

"It's a very expensive car. In fact, it's the only one we have," the salesman replied weakly.

Duo flipped his braid over his shoulder and gave him a sultry grin. He waited for the reaction, and just like he had thought, he had it. The salesman's lips parted as he looked at Duo's face hopelessly in lust.

Duo gently pleaded, "You're not thinking that he can't afford it, are you?"

"No . . ." The salesman answered before taking another look at Seto. The eyes widened in recognition as he looked back at Duo. He asked, "Is that who I think it is?"

Duo nodded with a hum.

The salesman smiled brightly and said, "Well, I have the keys on me actually. Just let me tell my supervisor where I'm going."

Duo shook his head and leaned closer. He looked over at Seto with a fearful expression when he was trying his hardest not to laugh. He whispered, "I think my friend wants to try it out by himself. Well, with me of course." He flashed his coy grin at the salesman.

The salesman's mouth parted thoughtfully as he looked back to Seto then Duo. His cheeks colored slightly as he managed, "Oh, of course. Tell Kaiba-sama that we are honored to have accommodated him here today."

Duo took this with a bright smile. He patted the man's shoulder, causing him to blush slightly. He chirped, "Thanks a lot, pal."

He chuckled to himself as he ran back to Seto, jangling the keys as he did. Seto eyed the salesman and said, "If it was anyone else I'd wonder how you did that."

Duo flashed him a grin as he opened the passenger door. He made a courtly flourish that would have made Relena glare. He said, "I'm driving first."

Seto peered at him from beneath the dark blue lenses. He balanced his hand on the door as he slid into the car. Duo chuckled to himself as he settled himself behind the wheel.

His eyes widened as he looked at the control panel. It was a strange combination of high-tech and vintage homage. He whistled as he touched the speedometer and ran his fingers to the gear shift. He looked at the other added features with a grin.

Duo managed, "Wow."

"You know how to drive a stick?" Seto asked as he put on his seat belt.

Duo flexed his fingers behind the wheel. He watched as the salesman ran back to them. He flashed the two teens a winning smile and said, "Kaiba-sama, we are very honored to have you here. Please, if there is any way that we can help you, just let us know."

Kaiba gave the salesman a cold look and replied, "Thank you. Duo?"

"Gotcha," Duo said with a smirk as he put the key into the ignition. He grabbed the gear shift and glided the car out of the lot. He looked back in the mirror to see the salesman head back to the office. He grinned, shifted and snorted, "Of course I can drive a stick."

Then he stepped on the gas.

******

Duo kept it under eighty until he found some country back roads. He parked the car and cracked his knuckles. Seto looked over and gave him a tiny, appealing look. Duo almost laughed aloud at the caressing look Seto was giving the steering column and gear shift.

Duo unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. Seto's seat belt came off with a spring as the door flew open. The taller boy quickly made his way around to the driver's side as Duo stepped out of the car. Duo got in on the passenger side as Seto was arranging the mirrors and seat to his greater height.

Seto said, "This car can go from zero to 300 kilometers in fourteen seconds. Buckle up."

"Oh, you're going to try it, are you?" Duo asked with a grin as he buckled the seat belt.

Seto flexed his hands on the wheel as he turned the ignition. He gingerly shifted gears and brought the car onto the road. They sat perfectly still for endless moments. Seto licked his lips as he looked out at the road.

Duo said, "You'll never know unless you try."

"What about fear?" Seto asked quietly.

Duo grinned and answered, "You're asking the wrong person that question, Blue Eyes."

Seto looked out the windshield intensely. Duo sagely said, "Sometimes you just have to take a chance."

The car flung into motion, growing recklessly faster with each passing heartbeat. Duo laughed as he clutched the dash. Seto flexed his fingers around the steering wheel, down shifted, and pressed his foot on the gas.

Seto was a natural. He moved through curves with ease. He knew exactly when and how to shift. He even kept the reckless speed at perfect control. Drove the car like it was flying.

"You're _good_," Duo gasped in awe as they made a particularly sharp turn.

Seto asked, keeping his eyes on the road, "Really?"

"Seto, you'd make a top notch pilot, that's for damned sure," Duo answered, meaning every word of it.

Seto gave a tiny smile and replied, "Well, I'm not finished yet."

"Ooooh, yeah! Come on, make this baby scream," Duo challenged, shifting his weight in the seat.

Seto downshifted, the tachometer spiked, and the engine roared as the speedometer crept to its limit.

******

"Beautiful," Seto breathed as he popped the trunk open to look at the engine.

Duo whistled appreciatively, "Yeah. They don't make them like that where I come from. It's all about conserving energy and crap."

Seto chuckled as he took off his duster. He rolled up his sleeves and checked the oil and transmission fluids. He murmured, "It's in good condition. Amazing. Brand new too, I think we're giving it its first real test drive."

"Well, you were the one banking 200 around that curve," Duo pointed out.

Seto rubbed at his nose with his grease-covered hand, leaving a streak of black on it. Duo grinned. With his hair slightly wind blown, skin flushed from heat and maybe even excitement, and now the grease smudge, Seto looked absolutely delectable.

Seto retorted, "You took it at 406 the second time around."

"Hey, I couldn't let you have all the fun now. Besides, I'm a pilot. I'm supposed to be a reckless adrenaline junkie," Duo volleyed back.

Seto grinned as he looked the car over. He said, "It's the wrong color."

"What's wrong with the color? It's black and red. It looks spiffy," Duo retorted in disbelief.

Seto shook his head and replied, "It needs to be silver-blue."

"Well, that does sound cool, I guess," Duo said with a shrug. Personally, he liked the red and black coloring scheme. Then he realized that wouldn't fit Seto, but the dragon silver would.

Seto mused, "I can get a custom paint job."

"Oh yeah! You can get a more powerful engine and make it go _faster_," Duo crowed.

Seto snorted, "Why would I want it to go faster?"

"Because it _can_," Duo answered, rolling his eyes.

Seto laughed, a delightful sound. "It has all the power it needs."

"But it can have more," Duo pleaded.

Seto ignored him as he mused, "Custom color, custom sound system, interior work . . ."

"Excuse me, sir?" a female voice asked.

They both turned to see a middle-aged woman standing there. She gave Seto a polite smile and Duo a puzzled look before scowling at him. She said, "I'm having a problem with my accelerator. I'm wonder if you could you take a look at it?"

Duo took a look at Seto. Without the blue duster and the smudge of grease on his nose, he did indeed look like a mechanic with the dark green tweed shirt and pants he was wearing. All he needed was a name tag and a wrench in his pocket and the look would be complete. Duo had to turn away to stifle his laugh.

_And his leather-clad client._ Duo did snicker at that.

Seto blinked in bewilderment as he said, "I'm not a mechanic."

"You're not?" the woman asked, looking him over. "I thought you were giving road-side assistance."

Duo laughed out loud. Seto shook his head with a scowl. He answered, offense slightly coloring his voice, "No, I'm not. I'm looking at the engine at a car I'm thinking about buying. For myself."

The woman blushed, bowed and apologized before running away. Seto shook his head as he rolled his sleeves down and shut the trunk. He saw his reflection through the back windshield and gasped.

"You could have told me that I have grease on my nose," Seto snapped, trying to rub it off before giving up with a sigh.

Duo shrugged and teased, "But you looked so cute with the grease stain."

"I do look like a mechanic," Seto sighed, his shoulders slumping.

Duo reached over and stroked the back of his head. He stated, "Come on, let's go order you the car."

******

"I gotta go," Jonouchi sighed as he donned his green jacket.

Mai nodded and gave him a swift peck on the cheek. She suspected what was eating him and wished that she could do something about it. She watched as he headed for the door.

He opened the door to reveal Duo Maxwell standing there, his fist lifted to knock. Duo gave Jonouchi a wide-eyed look before lowering his hand. Jonouchi looked him over and nodded.

"How's Kaiba?" Jonouchi asked.

Duo nodded and answered, "He's doing better, thanks for asking."

Jonouchi nodded with a tiny grin. He said, "Thanks man." He grinned at Mai and added, "Bye, baby." Then he left.

Mai smiled and said, "Come in."

Duo did and asked, "Did you tell him why I was here?"

"Sort of. I left out the whole 'Living Embodiment of Death' thing. That would have freaked him out," Mai answered with a grin. She stood up and asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

Duo chuckled, "Well, to talk about our favorite subject of course."

******

Duo settled himself on Mai's couch with a grin. He said, "Mokuba said the funniest thing to me the other day."

"Oh?" Mai asked, toying with a lock of her hair.

Duo nodded and answered, "Yeah. He said that Seto needed somebody. Probably a boyfriend because you're too old to be his girlfriend."

Mai chuckled and asked, "Did he have anyone in mind?"

"Well, other than me, no," Duo answered sheepishly, "But he had a whole list of things that they should be like though."

Mai lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, good looking, hot, brave, funny, cute, likes kids, stubborn enough to banter back with Seto when he's being an idiot, and Mokuba's gotta like em," Duo explained with a tiny grin.

Mai said, "He needs someone willing to make the first move. Add that to your list."

"Yeah, and someone that already knows him and expects his interesting little quirks," Duo replied, rolling his eyes fondly.

Mai smiled as she said, "Someone already attracted to him would be a definite plus."

"Okay, so we need to find this person and shove them together! Or close enough where one of them would reach out. Got any ideas?" Duo declared brightly.

Mai twirled a lock of her curly hair thoughtfully. She mused, "Cute, sexy, a good kisser, liking kids . . . Well, actually, I have someone in mind."

Duo leaned back into the couch's soft cushions and asked, "Who?"

"Well . . . he's a little like you. Not as smart or _bad_," Mai answered teasingly.

Duo grinned and retorted, "I'm _good_ at being bad. As for smarts, I have my occasional moment of enlightenment, you know. Still, a little like me, go on."

"Well, Jonouchi likes kids. He adores his baby sister. He's funny in a goofy sort of way and he's an _excellent_ kisser," Mai stated, flipping her hair off her shoulder.

"The _puppy?_" Duo bellowed in shock as he stared at Mai, dumb founded, "Come on, Mai. Isn't that stretching it a little too far?"

Mai looked out the window wistfully. "It's funny, the best sex we ever had was after Jonouchi finally told me the story about his Duel with Kaiba. Kaiba wiped the floor with him, humiliated him to the point that Jonouchi was on his knees. He described everything, got more and more worked up: how arrogant and self-assured Kaiba was and how badly he lost. He just ranted on and on about it. Then he screwed my brains out."

Duo looked over at Mai. She gave him a tiny smile and a shrug. She said, "And I knew it wasn't me he was possessing."

Duo fiddled with his cross and exclaimed, "I knew I was sensing some interesting vibes from Jonouchi when I first met him. He was _jealous_ when he found out that I was spending time with Kaiba. Not so much as that Yami dude, but I could feel it."

"But Jonouchi's not going to make the first move. He figures that there's not any interest from the other side," Mai sighed, propping her chin on her knuckles.

Duo looked at Mai and said, "Seto mentioned someone the other day. A lost chance, something like that. With someone named 'Cat' or someone with a cat. Do you have a clue of who he meant?"

Mai frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "Cat . . . cat . . . Oh my gosh . . ." She broke off with a giggle.

Duo asked, "What is it?"

"Jonouchi _Kat_-suya? It would be Kaiba who'd make a pun like that," Mai chuckled.

Duo rubbed his hands together and chirped, "So, we've got our subjects!"

Mai sighed and said, "It's not that easy."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just being my optimistic self," Duo snorted, rolling his eyes.

Mai sighed, "They're both stubborn and have an extra helping of pride. It isn't going to be easy."

"You think?" Duo quipped with a sigh.

Mai continued, "So they attack each other. It gets the juices flowing between them, you know? And they can really get in each other's faces that way, really in their faces. It's the only way they know how to get physical with each other."

Duo nodded and asked, "Kind of an 'I want to fuck you, but I'm afraid to ask' sort of thing, eh?"

"Well, they _are_ seventeen," Mai pointed out with a playful grin.

Duo pushed his bangs from his face and leaned forward. He remembered what Seto had said to him in his drunken rage. He groaned, "It's just Seto doesn't know what to do with it, so he just pushes it down. He's severely held back."

"Jonouchi's not," Mai replied with a sly, sexy grin.

Duo chuckled and gave her an approving look. He winked, "I'm jealous."

Mai nudged his shoulder and teased, "It seems like you don't have a drive problem."

"You got that right, babe, but it's not that," Duo replied, nudging her back, causing her to chuckle.

Mai tapped his knee and proclaimed, "Ahha! You want to ride the Ultimate Dragon too!"

Duo nodded and sighed, "Oh, yeah. It would be some ride, but . . ." He broke off with a shrug.

Mai chuckled, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Duo looked her over with a roguish grin and asked, "Wouldn't Jonouchi get jealous? We don't have much time . . . Just a couple of hours. I can be quick, but I don't like to be. It's not satisfactory."

Mai playfully slapped his arm and pushed him. She chided, "You're bad!"

"I prefer 'deviously wicked' myself," Duo retorted with a toss of his braid.

Mai laughed and said, "You're almost worse than Jonouchi. I think you are worse."

"I would hope so. Cute puppy, but I'd hope that I have a much dirtier mind," he retorted playfully.

Mai rolled her eyes before clapping her hands together and stating, "Well, okay then. Now, we just need to give them a little push. Get them past their misconceptions and misgivings."

Duo looked at her in amazement. He asked, "And you're not upset? I thought that you and Jonouchi were together. Most girls I know would be horrified about seeing their sweetie with a guy." _Or horrified that their sweetie use to sleep with another guy. Mainly Relena._

Mai toyed with a curl of her golden hair. She answered, "Oh, don't get me wrong, the sex is _great_. Stamina, whoo, gotta _love_ that. And he's playful, not many inhibitions, especially for someone his age . . ." She trailed off, looking wistful, "And he's a _sweet_ boy, but that's what he is: still a kid."

Duo patted her shoulder and said, "I kinda know the feeling."

Mai looked up at him, her violet eyes sparkling. She leaned close and stated, "Besides, there's good, then there's _better_."

Duo grinned in agreement and said, "That's true. So, any ideas on how to get the puppy and the dragon together?"

"Not really," she sighed, "They'd probably end up in a fist fight."

Duo smirked wickedly and suggested, "Why don't we strip them and lock them in the same room? I mean, with all that delectable skin around one of them's bound to try something."

Mai chuckled, "I think you may have something there, Duo."

Duo's mouth dropped open as he said, "You're not serious, Mai. I was kidding."

"No, but it gives me a great idea," Mai replied with a devious air.

******

Seto hadn't gotten back from his emergency call from Kaiba Corp. by the time Duo had returned to the mansion. So he spent the time playing with Mokuba, telling him about the Bugatti and the one that Seto had specifically ordered with his custom specifications, such as paint job and the like.

He ended up tucking Mokuba into bed, but instead of finishing up _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, he had begun to read Neil Gaiman's _Neverwhere_ to the kid. He had thought about reading the Sandman comic series to him, but part of the fun of _Sandman_ was reading it yourself and rereading it to get all the interesting quirks. And to drool at Desire a little more each time.

On the way to the kitchen to get a snack, Duo noticed that Seto was in his office. He also noticed that the computer wasn't on. Curious, Duo walked in, looming at the doorway, waiting for Seto to give him permission to enter. _Like I was some sort of vampire,_ Duo thought wildly, smirking at the thought of himself in a full length opera cape and fangs.

Seto looked up from the paper on the desk. He motioned Duo in. Duo walked in and looked down at the desk.

There were drawings, each expertly and skillfully rendered. He picked them up and began to look through them. Several of the drawings were of a huge, armor-plated dragon fighting some sort of rather handsome wizard holding a staff. However, the rest were hands. Tiny, delicate hands with long fingers holding a hand of cards. Slender, feminine hands fussing with the tie on a school uniform. Thick, strong masculine hands with short, square nails curled into fists. Then, on a pad, there were _Duo's_ hands. He looked down at his scarred, graceless hands and then at the drawing.

To Duo, his hands were rather ugly. Not his best feature, scarred and callused from being a mechanic and salvage person, they were rather ordinary compared to his hair or eyes. They were capable hands, getting him where he needed to be, doing what needed to be done. However, in the drawing, despite the scars and calluses, they were beautiful in their own distinct way.

Duo set the drawings down and said, "Those are good."

"Thank you," Seto said quietly, placing his charcoal pencil down on the pad.

Duo picked up the Dragon VS the Wizard sketch on the top. He said, "I take it this is your infamous dragon."

"One of them. He's fighting the Dark Magician, Yugi's favorite card," Seto explained.

Duo looked closer at the Dark Magician's staff and a broad smile grew across his features as he realized why the tip of the staff looked so damned familiar. He chortled, "Talk about a magic staff."

Seto blinked up at him in confusion and asked, "What?"

"Oh, come on, you mean you haven't noticed what his staff looks like?" Duo replied as he put the sketch down in front of Seto.

Seto shook his head and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Duo traced his finger around the staff's head in a slow, suggestive motion. He looked up at Seto impishly and asked, "Does this help?"

"No," Seto answered, leaning back in his chair in confusion.

Duo rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm not going to lick the sketch."

"Why would you lick the . . ." Seto's eyes widened with realization, "It does look like . . ." He blushed a bit.

Duo snorted, "I don't think Yugi's noticed, has he?"

"Well, he hasn't been on that many dates with Anzu, but he can't stop playing the card," Seto replied as he studied the drawing.

Duo grinned and said, "Oh, I've never seen a pharaoh blush before. It'll be fun. We can tell him that the Dark Magician's staff looks like a . . ." He stopped as he looked at Seto's face.

Seto looked at him and asked, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Duo asked, perching himself on the desk to face Seto.

Seto leaned back in his chair and shook his head, "Never mind."

Duo reached out and cupped the side of Seto's face. The skin was surprisingly smooth, like silk, with a fine brush of hair against his fingertips. He moved his hand so that he was stroking the glossy strands of brown hair, enjoying its texture.

He tenderly asked, "What?"

Seto surprised him by turning into the caress. He murmured, "People notice you. They _want_ you. You're easy to want."

"It's just superficial," Duo replied as he leaned closer.

Seto looked at him with those intense blue eyes. He gently grasped Duo's wrist and looked down. "Easy for you to say."

_His blue eyes were hard as he spat, "Sounds like 'couch', doesn't it? That's all I am, a piece of furniture to lean on. Kaiba the amazing couch. No one ever wants _me_."_

Duo coaxingly stroked Seto's hair, resting his hand on his slender neck. He moved closer, gently pressing on Seto's neck to make him look up. He cupped Seto's cheek with his other hand before moving it in the same way he had before, but keeping the gentle pressure on his neck, forcing him to make eye contact.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Duo scolded.

Seto said nothing, but his blue eyes widened as tension spread throughout his body. Duo could feel it brewing underneath his fingertips, a hard, vibrating thing. He moved his fingers gingerly from Seto's face and neck down to his wooden shoulders. He then slid his leg down from the table and placed his foot on the swivel mechanism on the chair. With a practiced motion, he spun the chair and pulled it closer to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seto spat, twisting around and looking up at him furiously. He started to move his hands up toward where Duo's were resting on his shoulders. He was almost shaking with tension now.

Duo leaned forward over the back of the chair so that their faces were inches apart. He started kneading the taunt muscles he found in a slow, soothing motion. He answered, keeping his voice at a breathy whisper, "Getting you to relax. You're _way_ too tense, Seto."

He kneaded harder, working the knots out of Seto's shoulders. As he worked, Duo asked, keeping his mouth at Seto's ear, "What were you talking about?"

Seto groaned as his body loosened up a tiny bit. He answered, "You were with me yesterday. You heard everything I said."

"Maybe I forgot," Duo replied, moving his hands to Seto's shoulder blades, gently pressing on them to make him move forward, "Maybe you need to say the words for yourself. Maybe I need to hear you say them again, now that you're not drunk."

Seto groaned, "You're talking in riddles."

"Death's prerogative," Duo retorted with a grin, "I'm allowed to do that. Actually, people worry if I don't."

Seto was still for countless moments. Duo leaned closer, working out the taut muscles, then running his thumbs down both sides of Seto's spine. Seto leaned some more and Duo rested his face on Seto's shoulder, breathing on the other boy's neck. He took a deep breath and inhaled Seto's scent.

The other teen smelled like mint and something stronger, tangier. Spicy. On a second whiff Duo realized it was tea tree oil, probably from either the soap or shampoo that Seto used. He smelled clean, natural, not artificial.

Seto shuddered when Duo blew on his ear. Duo whispered, "Tell me."

"No one wants me. No one will want me. I'm 'damaged goods'. No one ever wanted me," Seto confessed, leaning his head back to rest it on Duo's shoulder. "No one ever _notices_ me."

Duo ran his hands back up to Seto's shoulders and gripped them lightly. He gently demanded, "Stand up." He rose as Seto did, keeping his grip on the taller boy's shoulders.

"I want to show you something," Duo explained, guiding the taller boy out of the office and into the hallway, right to a huge guilt-framed mirror.

He pushed Seto in front of the mirror and stood a little behind him. He pointed to the mirror and asked, "What do you see?"

"You and me in the reflection," Seto answered dryly.

Duo chuckled and shook his head. He replied, "Nope, that's not what I see."

"Then what do _you_ see then?" Seto asked scathingly, defensively.

Duo took a step back, leaving only Seto reflected in the mirror. He answered, "I well, I see someone with gorgeous blue eyes. Maybe a little skinny, but if he took better care of himself, he'd have one hell of a body. I see a fine bone structure in the face, a face that could be very expressive if given half a chance."

Seto snorted, "Looks. How superficial. I want to be wanted because of me, and that's impossible."

Duo snorted, "I didn't say that I was finished, yet, did I?"

"No," Seto replied cautiously, turning back to the mirror.

"Okay, I also see a guy who's stubborn, determined. A real fighter, someone who'd be one hell of a warrior if he'd give it half a chance. I see someone who has a keen intellect and a real gift for creating things. I see a clever wit there, someone who could banter with the best of them. I also see someone who has a very caring side, someone who's willing to do anything for those he loves. I see someone that, despite the hard work, would be worth loving."

Blue eyes met violet in the mirror. Seto turned back to his reflection as he looked at himself thoughtfully. He reached out and tentatively touched the image before him. He jerked his hand away as if he had been burned and looked away.

"No one else has noticed. I guess the human race isn't as perceptive as you, Duo," Seto stated scathingly.

Duo laughed and retorted, "Wrong and wrong again, Blue Eyes. Fuck, I met Yugi and his pals and well . . ."

He waited until Seto looked back at him. He placed his hands on his hips as he continued, "Yami no Yugi got all possessive. Creaking leather and everything once he realized who I was and who brought me here. I think he would have sent my happy ass to the Shadow Realm, if he could. He was jealous as hell, Seto. Then, there was Jonouchi. Despite the fact that he insulted you at every turn, he didn't like me staying at your place. At all. Hell, even Mai wanted to fuck you at one time."  
  
"He hates me," Seto retorted, clenching his fists.

Duo laughed and explained, "Seto, let me tell you something. You don't get that much hate without passion, heat. He's _frustrated_, Blue Eyes. He doesn't think a smart guy like you would go for a son of a bitch like him. So, it's easier to get in your face and shout at you, to, _well_, get in your face."

Seto looked at him in confusion. He then looked at the mirror's reflection with a puzzled expression. Duo smiled up at him and reached up to push his hair out of his eyes.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Nighty night," Duo chirped cheerfully as he ran off, leaving Seto alone.

_I think I've finally gotten somewhere._

**_To Be Continued._**


	7. Chapter Six: Breaking the Spell

**_Disclaimer_**: _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ is owned by its creator, Kabuki Takahashi and its respective anime companies. I'm borrowing the characters and ideas for a nonprofit fan fiction written solely for the enjoyment of myself, and hopefully others.

All rights and privileges to _Gundam Wing_ are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

**_Author's Notes:_** To fully understand this fan fic, which is part of a much larger arc, I highly suggest that you read Animom's "KP Duty" and the first two chapters of the sequel "Coming Clean". I am blessed that she allowed me to play this story in her richly written AU arc about what really happened when Seto Kaiba lost his soul to Pegasus. These stories are about recovery and coming to terms with oneself after the unthinkable happens. Again, I cannot stress how good those stories are and I am unable to find the words to fully convey my feelings on this subject.

* * *

**Summoning Death  
  
Chapter Six: Breaking the Spell  
  
**_By: Elf_

* * *

_He was going to have to leave soon._

_Very soon._

Duo shifted in his seat as he tried to focus on the kung-fu movie that he and Mokuba were watching. Still, he felt the slight tingling on his spine: a notification telling him that it was almost time for him to go home. That was the problem with dimension jumping, there were windows involved that one had to catch, and this window would be closed in just a few days' time, or less.

"Wasn't that cool?!" Mokuba chirped, clutching to a cushion and bouncing in his seat. He pointed to the screen, where the hero had just done some Flying Dragon sort of kick that sent the bad guy sailing through the air.

Duo grinned as he toyed with Mokuba's wild raven hair. He answered in an amused voice, "Fairly cool."

"Can you do stuff like that?" Mokuba asked, looking up at him with those wide, violet-grey eyes.

Duo answered, "I can hold my own."

It was true, he could hold his own. He had gotten into a lot of fights when he was a resident at Maxwell's Church and won every one of them. However, his martial arts knowledge was a hodgepodge of _aikido_ from what Heero had taught him to a little _Jeet-Kun-Do_ that Wufei was trying to teach him of late. He did know the basic rules of sparring and how to pull his blows, but he was more of a street fighter, pure and simple. He fought dirty and he fought to win.

Mokuba grinned at him with the confidence that the young had. He bounced up on his knees and replied, "I bet you kick major butt, Duo."

Duo eyed Mokuba warily. He doubted that Seto knew how truly manipulative his little brother was. He knew exactly when to attack and how to do so. And right now, Mokuba was definitely trying to butter Duo up.

"I have my moments," Duo drawled carefully, keeping his eyes on Mokuba's friendly, playful face, "Why do you ask, kiddo?"

Mokuba shrugged and answered, "Well, it's just been so long since Seto had a good sparring partner. He used to really be into it you know, _aikido_ and all. It's just that I'd think that he misses it, you know."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Duo asked as Mokuba chewed on his bottom lip and gave him wide, pleading eyes.

The puppy act faded as soon as the question was out of Duo's mouth. Mokuba blithely answered, "Maybe you could spar with Seto."

Physical contact in a positive, healthy way. Business like, totally innocent. Duo pondered this for a moment. Plus, Seto could work out some of his anger this way, get it out of his system just for a little bit.

He looked down at Mokuba again, amazed at the child's intuitiveness. He nodded and drawled, "Well, that seems like a good idea . . ."

"Come on, you'd have fun!" Mokuba pleaded, shaking Duo's arm, "And maybe you can show Seto the knife trick."

_And get my ass kicked in the process . . ._

******

"I've discovered that Kaiba Mokuba is an evil, manipulative child and I like him even more," Duo proclaimed as he flopped gracelessly onto Mai's plush couch.

Mai raised a graceful eyebrow and asked, "What in the world makes you say that?"

"Oh, he convinced me into trying to get Seto to spar with me," Duo groaned, smothering his face with a velvet pillow.

Mai's laughter filled the room as she removed the pillow from his face. She said, "I knew you were a glutton for punishment, but that's ridiculous."

"Are you saying I can't take him?" Duo demanded playfully.

Mai looked him over and said, "I think you could take anyone you wanted to."

"Not like that!" Duo retorted, grabbing another pillow and tossing it at her.

She dodged with a tiny, feminine pout. She chuckled, "With you it's hard to tell."

"Okay, fine, since I have to be very literal with you, Mistress Mai, I'll spell it out for you. Do you think I could hold my own with him in a sparring session?" Duo replied, tilting his nose into the air.

Mai looked him over doubtfully. She answered, "I don't know, Duo. Kaiba's intense in a fight. Jonouchi's no slouch and Kaiba slung him to the ground."

"Why did he do that?" Duo asked, meeting Mai's eyes curiously.

Mai smiled with grim amusement as she answered, "Jonouchi grabbed his lapels and threatened him, that's why."

"Oh, so self-defense then. That's good," Duo replied.

Mai chuckled, "I think he was egging Jonouchi on as well."

"Ahh, part of that getting in the face that we've noticed about these two," Duo drawled with a grin.

Mai nodded and chuckled, "And an excuse for physical contact."

"Nothing wrong with that," Duo chortled wickedly. Mai playfully smacked him with one of the pillows. Duo gave her an innocent look and said, "Contact is a good thing, and full contact one-on-one can be a lot of fun."

Mai groaned at his pun. She looked at him and asked, "That's why you've agreed to spar with him?"

"Hey, if he can handle grabs and punches and holds, then that's an improvement from flinching every time someone looks at him," Duo explained as he fluffed up a pillow just to give his hands something to do.

Mai chuckled and said, "You know, Summoning you has to be the best mistake that Kaiba's ever made."

"Well, he could of gotten one of the other Deaths, the ones who are more literal and basically do what they are Summoned to do and get gone," Duo replied, leaning on the pillow and looking up at Mai.

Mai shifted so she could face him better. She asked, "What, do the Deaths have a time limit or something like that?"

"A dimensional shift limit. It's complicated. Seto would pick it up," Duo began, scratching his head thoughtfully.

Mai pouted and asked, "And you don't think I would?"

"No, not that, it's just that the mumbo-jumbo stuff can get complicated it and it's easier to equate it to physics terms," Duo explained.

Mai fluffed Duo's pillow and said, "Try me."

"Well, each Death has free will, the ability to refuse to do the job. If they do that, they automatically go home. Or they can do the job then go home. Or they can do what I'm doing, decide to help the Summoner, in a different way than the Summoner planned. However, the dimensional shifts that I use to jump from Point A to Point B are really fickle. You've gotta time it just right when you're helping them or you could end up stuck in Point A for a very long time until the next shift shows up. If you refuse a job, automatically there's a shift. If you finish the job, automatically, there's a shift. If you do something different, you have to wait for a shift to occur within a certain time limit," Duo explained, toying with the ends of his braid.

Mai prompted, "And Kaiba Summoned you here for?"

"Vengeance. Against Pegasus and those other five guys. Unfortunately, I can't even sense where this Pegasus guy is, but Seto's got names, faces, and locations of the other five set up for me to take a peek at," Duo answered, sighing as he banged his face into the pillow.

Mai asked, "And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to look at the files of course," Duo sighed, rubbing his temples.

Mai's violet eyes were serious as she studied him. She then asked, "Then what?"

"Honestly?" Duo sighed.

Mai nodded, her eyes not leaving his.

Duo pushed his face into the pillow, muffling his voice.

"I don't have a fucking clue."

******

However, before Duo was going to take a peek at the files, he decided that he'd try to do some good for Seto. Make him open up a little more, come out of his shell. To accomplish this, Duo was going to allow his ass to be kicked.

_Sometimes, I'm just too nice of a guy,_ Duo mused to himself as he walked into the gym.

Duo looked around. It was just as clean as the rest of the house, even though the punching bag had duct tape wrapped all around it in silver bands. It was worn, fraying around the edges where the tape was placed. It was obvious that Seto liked to use the bag.

He reached out and pushed the bag with a tiny grin. It swayed back and forth before stopping again. He wondered why Seto didn't replace the bag with a new one, hell, he had the money to. Unless he was fond of it, like an old T-shirt you couldn't force yourself to throw away and still wore despite the fact the underarms had holes all in them and the threads were unraveling.

_Score!_ There was a 12x12 patch of thick blue mat in the center of the gym. There were mirrors around the walls. There was also a weight set as well, but Duo was more concerned with the blue matting in the center.

He fell back on it. It supported his weight and cushioned the fall. He nodded in satisfaction as he rolled over and pounded it with his fists and sides of his hands a few times. Deciding that it was soft enough for him, he stood up.

Duo took a look at himself in the mirror and took a stance. He was wearing his leather pants and a black turtleneck today. He looked like a biker punk with class, he realized with a tiny snicker.

Then he noticed blue garbed figure in the doorway mirrored at him. Duo watched as Seto's reflection drew closer until the taller teen was right up behind him. There was amusement playing in Seto's blue eyes as he took Duo's stance in.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Seto asked, folding his arms as Duo turned around to face him.

Duo scratched the back of his head with a chuckle. "Sorry, Mokuba told me about the gym and I couldn't resist. He had me watching bad kung-fu movies all of yesterday."

"Bruce Lee?" Seto asked as he adjusted his duster.

Duo shook his head with a tiny grin. "Jackie Chan. Something about a Drunken Master."

"Mokuba loves that movie. He knows all the bad dubbed lines by heart since he always watches it in English," Seto replied fondly with a tiny shake of his head.

Duo moved his mouth then said in a bad Chinese accent, "I will show you the power of my Fist of Flame!" Then he turned to the side and punched the air with a fierce grunt.

Seto's smile was reward enough for Duo. He grinned back and relaxed. "Yeah, they're corny. It makes them fun."

"I take it you know some moves," Seto added.

Duo lifted an eyebrow and asked, "What, wanna take me on?" _I am so going to get my ass kicked. I'm going to be lying on that mat groaning in pain. I can see it now. Damn your Puppy Eyes, Mokuba!_

Seto's blue eyes lit up while the rest of his face stayed the same. He shrugged his shoulders and answered, "It's been a while since I've gotten a good work out."

"Well, let's go change and meet back here," Duo replied cheerfully as he ran off.

_Yep, my ass is going to be screaming in pain._

However, seeing the pleased look on Seto's face was worth it.

******

Within minutes, Duo was back into the gym, dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a tank top. He had re-braided his hair, making sure that the braid was tight and secure, keeping his hair out of his face. He began to tape his knuckles when Seto padded into the room barefooted.

The slender teen was dressed in a pair of navy blue draw string sweats and a pale grey T-shirt. There was a look of anticipation in his blue eyes as he looked Duo over. He put on padded head gear before he started to wrap his hands.

Duo put on similar head gear as well, smashing it over his hair. He bobbed his head left to right to make sure it was secure. He bounced on the balls of his feet and shook his shoulders, loosening his muscles. He stretched his arms over head and behind him.

Seto, on the other hand, was doing a practiced set of typical tai-chi stretches. His hands, arms, legs and feet moved with precise, elegant motion. He then did a set of quick lunges before straightening up to look Duo in the eye.

"Any set rules?" Seto asked, rolling his shoulders.

Duo nodded and answered, "Pull your punches. And no groin shots." _There, I said it. _Even though Duo, in an actual fight, wouldn't hesitate kicking a guy in the groin. It was a good, dirty shot that was usually effective.

Seto nodded in agreement as he walked to the middle of the mat. Duo pulled off his socks and followed him. He cracked his knuckles and faced Seto on the mat. Seto bowed, his eyes never leaving Duo's. Duo mirrored the bow, licking his lips nervously.

"Now, we start," Seto stated as he rose up, quick as a snake.

He threw a punch and Duo narrowly dodged it. Seto pivoted on his feet, turning his body for a roundhouse kick. His foot shot up to Duo's face.

Duo slid his arm up to catch Seto's heel. He then jerked back, sending the taller boy stumbling. Seeing the opportunity, he moved forward, throwing a punch.

Seto caught his wrist with a tiny grin and twisted it behind Duo's back. Duo flinched as Seto held him in the arm lock, easy as could be. Their bodies were pressed together, one of Seto's feet was pushing Duo's left foot away from his right, making him unbalanced.

Duo looked up as Seto looked down. Their eyes met and Duo grinned, resting his weight against Seto's chest despite the burning line in his arm. Then, without warning, Duo took his free hand and placed it against Seto's neck.

Seto's eyes widened as Duo lightly caressed Seto's neck before bracing against it. He spun towards Seto, using his neck as leverage, causing the other boy to let his wrist go. Duo then curled his fingers against his palm and thrust up.

Seto parried the blow, pushing Duo's arm away to the side. Then he kneed Duo in the gut, not hard enough to cause damage, but just enough to let Duo know that Seto had let him go. The two stood there, facing each other. Duo grinned, wiping sweat off of his brow as Seto watched him intently.

The next movement was too fast for Duo to follow. One moment Seto was facing him and the next Duo was falling back towards the mat. He managed to catch himself at the last moment, bouncing back to his feet.

Seto continued relentlessly, seeing the weakness and taking advantage of it. Duo barely kept Seto's fists and feet from connecting, reeling from one set of blows into the next. Finally tired of this, Duo shot a good, old fashioned left hook.

Seto caught his wrist, twisted and flipped Duo to the mat. Duo hit hard, knocking the wind out of him. He lay there, starring up at the ceiling in a daze.

Seto was taking off his head gear. He asked, "Duo, are you okay?"

"Ask me again in a few minutes," Duo answered as Seto reached over to take his head gear off.

Seto pushed both sets of head gear away, shaking his brown hair from his eyes. Duo held out his hand and Seto took it, pulling him into a sitting position. Then Seto sat down beside him, his chest falling and rising heavily.

They sat there, both catching their respective breaths.

After a moment, Seto said, "We should do cool-down stretches."

"Let me stop spinning and I will," Duo replied, sweat trickling down his face.

Seto looked over at him. Duo noticed that they were sitting close enough that their thighs were brushing together. A casual movement put them even closer, Seto's thigh almost covering his, their shirts grazing each other.

Seto said, "I didn't throw you that hard."

"Tell that to my back. You knocked the wind out of me," Duo retorted with a tiny grin.

Seto frowned and stated, "Well, if you actually could settle with one style instead of weaving back and forth to I have no idea what, then I wouldn't have had to do that."

"Well, I knew I was going to get my ass kicked," Duo replied with a shrug.

Seto asked, "Then why did you suggest it?"

"Momentary lapse of sanity," Duo answered, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face.

Seto, however, beat him to it. He pushed the sweaty strands back, smoothing Duo's bangs from his face. However, he continued to stroke his hand down, smoothing the loosened strands back onto the plait. His hand ended on Duo's shoulder, the touch feather light.

_Kiss me. You can do it. Take this tiny step. Kiss me. _Duo silently willed he inhaled the smell of mint and the tang of sweat. Duo turned to face him and swallowed as blue eyes met violet. Seto's mouth parted as they looked into each other's eyes.

Duo watched as Seto's head lowered towards his, his eyes half closed. Seto sighed as he rested his forehead against Duo's. Duo tilted his face up, his heart racing in anticipation as he placed a hand on Seto's chest. Under his fingertips, he felt Seto's heart beating frantically, like a caged animal.

He didn't urge Seto closer; he waited for the other boy to make his move. Seto's hand shook as he slid his face down, their noses brushing against each other in a feather light caress.

It took every ounce of will power that Duo possessed not throw himself into a kiss, drown himself in crystalline blue eyes, silky hair, and long, slim limbs. He sat perfectly still as Seto tentatively brushed his lips against his.

"Niisama!" Mokuba's clear, young voice shattered the silence.

Seto jerked away as if he had been set on fire. He looked up at his younger brother's knowing, grey eyes. Mokuba said, "Oh if you two wanna be alone . . ."

_Great timing, kiddo,_ Duo thought with wry amusement.

Seto cleared his throat as his pale cheeks turned crimson. He stood up and looked his little brother over. Mokuba was smiling behind his fist.

"Do you need anything, Mokuba?" Seto asked, stretching out his body in one clean, slender line.

Mokuba answered, "Dinner's ready, but I think it can wait."

"We'll be there in a minute," Duo said, waving Mokuba away. The dark haired imp giggled as he ran off.

Seto looked down at Duo, blushing. He managed, "I don't know what came over me. . ."

Duo stood up and lifted his finger to Seto's lips to hush him. Seto looked at him with wide eyes. Duo removed his hand and grinned.

"You don't need to say anything, Blue Eyes. Come on, dinner's ready and I'm hungry after that ass kicking," Duo said with a playful grin, holding his hand out to Seto.

Surprisingly, Seto took it.

******

"Millie, could you show me any new files that Seto started? " Duo asked as he sat in front of the large screen. He had kept the lights dim, the blue glow of the screen blanketing over him in a soothing manner. The rest of the house was asleep, so why should he bother them?

"I have found numerous under a new directory named _Tantalus_," Millie replied, "Would you like to view it?"

Duo nodded and answered, "Pull it up, babe."

andros.r  
gynos.r  
daimos.r  
enviros.r  
cnvrstn.c  
frply.c  
fckng.c  
knk.c  
trtr.c   
cmfrt.c

Duo leaned back in the chair and asked, "Could you explain them to me?"

Millie answered, "They appear to be shell files for the VR system. Not much code is written. This is all the information I have on this as of this current time."

_Men, women, conversation, foreplay He's making a VR sex program . . . Not too happy to see kink and torture, but at least comfort's there too. _Duo chuckled in mild disbelief before asking, "Any other recent files? I'm looking for anything earmarked for me specifically."

"Yes, Seto instructed me to show you this," Millie answered as she opened files in a directory named "Duo_Maxwell."

Each of the new windows had three photographs: a head shot, a profile, and a full body shot. There was the general information of name, employer, current whereabouts, and age; just basic information about each of the five men that had tortured Seto. They seemed to be rather normal guys. None of them had any criminal records other than a few speeding and parking tickets. Hell, one of them even was married and had a newborn son.  
  
It sickened Duo to think that these five normal guys could seemingly violate a young teen for fun. Especially the one with the baby. Duo groaned as he buried his face into his hands. He felt physically ill at the thought of it.

"Duo, are you well?" Millie asked, her normally sarcastic voice filled with concern.

Duo blinked as he looked up at the screen. He answered, "Not really."

"Anything else you want me to look up?" she asked, the screen flickering for a moment.

Duo rhetorically asked, "Why would a man with a new family torture a teenage boy?"

To his surprise, Millie answered, "Because depravity is a natural human state. Society places limitations on the human psyche that one cannot act upon. When given a chance to act upon the id's desires, many humans jump at the chance."

Duo sighed, "And I wouldn't be any better than they are if I killed them."

Millie stated, "You were Summoned here for a purpose, Duo. You are serving justice."

"No, I'm serving Vengeance, not justice or even retribution. I'm striking back for someone who couldn't. And if I do strike back, I'm not any better than those who attacked Seto," Duo explained, sighing heavily.

Light flooded the room. Duo flinched as he shielded his face. He turned towards the door to see Seto standing there.

"You shouldn't work in the dark. You'll strain your eyes," Seto said matter-of-factly.

Duo retorted, "I have great night vision."

"I was wondering if you were going to look at those or not," Seto said, his voice wavering as he looked at the screen.

Duo met his eyes and replied, "I had to."

"Are you going to go after them?" Seto asked. His voice was forcedly casual, but one of his hands was clenched tightly in a fist. Duo noted the strain as the fine muscles began to tremble there. This afternoon, after their sparring, during that brief almost-kiss, Duo felt that they had managed to get past a major hurtle. However, giving the order to kill these five men would be something Seto would never forget. It would lock him in the past, preventing him from moving on.

Duo replied, "What good would that do?"

"They would pay for what they did to me," Seto stated.

Duo shook his head, causing his braid to fly. He reached out and gently took hold of Seto's trembling fist. He uncurled the fingers, then twined his fingers with Seto's long, graceful ones.

"Death is one of the greatest finalities out there, Seto. There'll be five cold, unfeeling bodies on your conscience if you fall to their level. And then what? You'd prove that you're no better than they are. If you rise above them, then what they did becomes pointless," Duo gently explained, rubbing his thumb in gentle circles over Seto's delicate wrist. "It falls away from you."

Seto looked at him with those crystalline blue eyes. He squeezed Duo's hand in return and asked, "How do I rise above, then?"

"Live. Surpass them, that's what I suggest," Duo answered, a tiny smile playing on his gamine features.

Seto asked, "How? What would you do?"

"Leave them alone and be the best I can be," Duo answered truthfully, "Shove it into their faces that I'm better than they are." Then Duo grinned, "And I'd shake my ass going, 'Nanananana!'"

Seto stared at the screen thoughtfully, resting his other hand on Duo's shoulder. Moments passed. Duo watched the play of emotions cross that handsome face and flicker over those sapphire eyes.

After a few more beats, Duo asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Leave them alone," Seto answered, his voice croaking.

Duo smiled gently as he patted Seto's hand. "Good for you, Blue Eyes."

At that moment, Duo felt the air change around him. His mission was almost complete. He would be going home shortly. Back to Heero and Relena.

However, part of him wanted to miss the window and stay here . . .

Duo mused, "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Right. I'm going back to bed," Seto replied, letting Duo go with a lingering clasp, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Duo smiled brightly, "Tomorrow."

_And I'll say good bye._

******

"So, are you Seto's boyfriend now?" Mokuba asked as he held an empty plastic bottle in his hands.

Duo taped up the makeshift target on the wall and nodded at it in satisfaction. He looked back at Mokuba, who was tossing the bottle up in the air and catching it before repeating the motions again. The youngest Kaiba was grinning at him mischievously and happily.

Duo walked over to the boy and tousled Mokuba's unruly tresses. He picked up an empty bottle of his own and looked at the target. He thought about Mokuba's question and the pressing urges in the air, telling him that he needed to go home.

Part of him wanted to stay here, be with Seto and Mokuba. The more logical part of him warned him that he couldn't do any more real good here. And, a third part of him kept bringing Heero's face into mind, constantly reminding him of someone that would always haunt him. Someone that, despite the choices that Heero had made, Duo wasn't ready to give up quite yet.

"No. I can't be, Mokuba. I have to go home," Duo answered kindly, weighting the bottle in his hand. Last night had been proof enough of that. He had helped Seto all he could, except for one more thing. A little, almost insignificant thing that could be vastly important to Seto.

Mokuba's eyes welled up as he looked up at Duo. Duo sighed as he bent on his knees, wrapping his arms around the boy. He whispered, "I wanna stay here too, but I can't."

"It's okay," Mokuba said bravely, wiping away his eyes and sniffling loudly. The little boy pulled away and looked at Duo. "I understand. You probably have people who love you too."

"Now, I wouldn't go that far," Duo drawled sarcastically.

Mokuba hugged Duo and replied, "But I'll miss you. And Seto'll miss you too. You were the first person who was nice to my big brother."

"He deserves it, kid," Duo said, ruffling Mokuba's hair till it stood up in a haphazard mess, "He's a good guy. Help him remember that, okay."

Mokuba nodded and chirped, "Sure will, Duo."

Duo grinned and suddenly asked, "Hey, what do you think of Jonouchi?"

"He's one of Yugi's friends. Why are you asking?" Mokuba replied, frowning.

Duo shrugged and replied, "Just humor me."

"He's goofy. Used to get in a lot of trouble before he was friends with Yugi. He's got a little sister that he won money for at Duelist Kingdom to pay for some operation for her eyes." Mokuba added with a raised eyebrow, "Seto calls him a dog."

Duo grinned and patted Mokuba's head. He stood up and threw the bottle at the target. It hit almost as well as a knife would.

"Just curious, that's all."

******

Duo found himself back on the roof. He looked up at the half moon thoughtfully. Its white light washed everything in shades of grey.

He hoped that Seto was ready to try to move back onto the human race, that he was better than when Duo had found him. If the spell Pegasus cast could be broken. Duo smirked at the whimsical turn his thoughts were going to.

_And I don't even like fairy tales, _he thought with a tiny snort.

"I thought I might find you up here," Seto said behind him. "Mokuba said you were leaving."  
  
Duo tilted his head back as Seto sat down, closer to him this time than the first time they had spoke together up here. Duo looked back up at the sky. Then he turned back to Seto with a tiny grin and a nod.

"Yeah," Duo answered with a wry chuckle.

Seto stated, "Don't."

"What?" Duo asked, blinking at him, his violet eyes wide. He hadn't expected that. Most people would thank him and that would be it. No one wanted him to stay.

Until now.

_Damn it,_ Duo thought as his eyes began to water. He blinked back tears and shook his head with a wry chuckle. Seto was studying him intently.

"I don't want you to leave. I must confess, I like having you here. I can be myself around you," Seto said, watching him intently.

Duo turned to face him and replied, "You need to find someone else you like having around, that you can be yourself around."

"You are . . . kind to me. I don't want you to leave me. And Mokuba adores you to no end. He thinks the world of you, and that's enough for me," Seto argued, his hand gently reaching up to cup the side of Duo's face. "And you touch me. I enjoy it."

Duo stroked Seto's hair from his eyes with a fond smile. Duo asked, "Can't you find anyone else?"

"I doubt it," Seto whispered, looking down.

Duo tilted his face up so that their eyes met. Duo smiled and chided, "Now, don't go erasing all that hard work I've done. I've got you this far. You've gotta help yourself now. I've made the base repairs, you've gotta do the fine tuning."

Seto looked back up at him.

Duo crossed his arms and mused, "And you gotta be ready for whatever punches life throws at you."

"Like you leaving," Seto replied, sounding annoyed.

Duo chuckled, nudging Seto lightly. "Aww, come on, I know that you'll miss me, I mean, who wouldn't miss _me_, but the best thing you can do is throw on a pair of leather pants in my honor and find somebody that you have a spark with. Then, build said sparks into a roaring blaze and have fun."

Seto snorted, "Fire's destructive."

"Yeah, and it's also fun. It's pretty to watch, it keeps monsters away, warms you up, and you can cook some tasty treats with it," Duo retorted with a nod.

Seto shook his head with a tiny smile. "Why does everything turn to sex with you?"

"Because good sex is one of the best things there is," Duo grinned as he elbowed Seto gently in the ribs, "And remember there are a couple of good embers that would blaze right up if you stirred them a bit. Like Mai, or the puppy, or Yami no Yugi. Hell, you probably wouldn't have to stir anything with that guy. He'd jump you as it is." Duo rolled his eyes before he finished, "Just have to pick one of them and give it a try."

Seto looked at him and asked, "How do I 'stir' these so-called embers?"

Duo studied Seto thoughtfully before answering, "Well, ask Millie to look up flirting. Or you could just pretend to be me, which is very fun by the way, and I'm speaking from personal experience." _Or pretend that _they're _me._

Seto looked down at his hands. He replied, "Sorry, but I'm not the hyper, bubbly flirty type."

Duo drawled, "Or you could just keep working on that VR sex program that you started."

Seto gave him a cross yet slightly amused look. He asked, "I can't keep anything from you, can I?"

"Nope," Duo chirped cheerfully, "That's what friends and lovers are for. They know all your juicy secrets and love you despite, or because of, them."

Seto looked at him and asked, "Are we friends then? Since my hesitation wasted our chance to be lovers?"

Duo nodded and smiled brightly. He then rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yes, we're friends. Even though you are a pain in the ass."

"Look who's talking," Seto retorted, nudging him slightly. They sat together for a few moments, quietly looking up at the stars and moon. Duo studied Seto's profile one last time, committing it to memory.

Then Duo mused, "Before you came out here I was thinking about fairy tales. Seems to me, this started with an evil wizard and a curse. And you know how to break a curse, right?"

"Counter curses. However, a few curses you can't escape from," Seto sighed. "The Unforgivable Curses."

Duo chortled, "Well, you break _some_ spells with a kiss."

Seto looked at him with wide eyes as Duo leaned closer. He stroked the silky strands of glossy brown hair as he placed a hand on Seto's neck while he pulled the taller teen closer by the waist. He rested his forehead against Seto's for a moment, staring into those blue eyes for what seemed like a small eternity.

Then, he kissed him.

It was a simple kiss, filled with good intention and caring. A kiss to banish enchantment. There was no burning passion driving the sweet caress: Seto would find that later.

He pulled away to find Seto looking at him with wide eyes. Duo stood up, kissing the crown of his head before he reached his full height. Seto blinked in a dazed fashion and touched his lips. He looked at his fingers then back up at Duo.

Duo smiled and said, "Good luck, Seto, and may the spell be broken."

With that, as fast as he had came, Duo Maxwell, a Shinigami, was gone.

**_The End_**

First off, I apologize for the wait for this chapter. Unfortunately, that bitch known as Real Life got into the way. I've been job hunting and struggling with the current job that I'm holding. That's the reason why this chapter took so long to come out.

Okay, I'm lying. I didn't want the story to end. I liked playing with Duo and Seto. They have amazing chemistry together. I wanted them to have fun and perhaps write a fun, steamy lemon between the Dragon and Death. However, this story is about healing and not romance.

Duo's helping Seto get from Point A to Point B, which will continue in Chapter Three of Animom's Coming Clean. Which I suggest you read. Trust me, I wouldn't have written this without her influence.

Now, to Animom, who was midwife to this story. This was a long and difficult birth. She's like the godmother to this story. Without her, it wouldn't have been written. Or at least not like this. I'm proud of this story, defiantly proud.

Secondly, I'd like to thank the KG boarders, mainly Akaiblush. Their support and information helped a lot in this fic. I hope that it doesn't disappoint and lives up to everyone's high standards.

Finally, to you readers. Without you, there would be no story. Thank you all.

Now, go read the rest of _Coming Clean_, damn it!


End file.
